Broken Open
by Dawn-Of-Indescribable-Colors
Summary: "Tell me...was it a dream or was it nightmare?" he asked. "I'm not too good with making dreams come true, you know? But if it was a nightmare, babe...I'm real good at that." WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT. -Complete- :)
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

I'd known since the first day. Since the moment I'd stepped off that bright red locomotive, stepped onto the platform, I'd known. Known that Hogwarts was not, and would never be, a saving grace. A sanctuary. A place that would accept me.

Hogwarts: School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not Witchcraft, Wizardry and Animagi.

I knew instantly, as I watched the bright faces of the new students, excited as they crowded onto the boats with the Gamekeeper, that no one could know. That this was not a place that would welcome me.

How did I know? Because of the way they looked at Hagrid. His massive form made them turn and whisper to one another, some of them snickering, others looking completely terrified. That's what I would've been subject to.

So I'd decided, that very moment of my first year at Hogwarts, that only Professors Snape and McGonagall, whom my parents and I had discussed the situation with, could know about this…this—this _curse._

I'd found out when I was six, what I could do. My parents were loyal Ministry employees, so you could imagine their surprise when their only daughter transformed into a wolf on their front lawn.

But it wasn't just a wolf—not a werewolf, mind you. The Wizard specialists who studied me said it was called a Fenrir, a demon dog, larger than a wolf, more ferocious than a werewolf, and absolutely ruled by its emotions.

When I got angry, I was gone, and the dog was in my place.

So my parents were careful around me. They instilled a sort of quiet lifestyle for me, never getting upset in front of me, making sure I didn't stub my toes—small, strange things like that.

Because when I changed, I was liable to rip my family apart—literally.

My parents saw it as a miracle when Hogwarts accepted me. It wasn't typical for them to induct an Animagus into their school, but they were flexible. Papa told me Dumbledore had an awful lot to do with it.

Via the post, we'd organized a comfortable system for me. Professor Snape, the potions master, was to look after my nightly medical transfusion. Human blood was to be injected into me every evening in order to keep me calm, keep me _human._

Professor McGonagall was to watch over me, take me under her wing, so to speak. She was an Animagus, as I'd learned, and understood at least some of the struggle.

But her Changing was controlled.

And so I was to accept that from now on, my lifestyle, my living at this school, was based upon complete and utter focus.

I could never let my personality through. _Never. _That day on the platform, I'd decided I would not speak a word…not to anyone.

But there were always those destined to try to break me open.


	2. The Silence Interrupted

**I really do hope this story appeals to some people. I enjoy writing for Harry Potter. Anyway, I write to music a lot, and so, I think it can help those of you reading to get the mood of it all if you listen to the songs I did when I wrote each chapter. I'll give them to you before each one, and it's up to you whether you want to listen or not. For this chapter, I was playing:**

**Sabotage-The Beastie Boys**

**Enjoy :)**

**_Chapter One_**

**_The Silence Interrupted  
_**

They were staring at me.

Even after six years of this mess—this…strange illusion of growing accustomed, no one had quite figured me out yet. Figured out that no amount of obsession over my silence, my withdrawn manner, would cause me to open up—to _let go._

I looked up slowly from the book I'd been pretending to read, meeting their eyes. Zabini, Goyle and another girl I didn't know the name of. They quickly glanced away, startled and I sighed, looked down again.

What page was I on? What on earth was I even reading?

A door slammed, loud voices breaking the silence of the Slytherin common room, and Draco Malfoy stormed in, shouting over his shoulder, "You're a useless little twit, you know that?" at Pansy Parkinson, I presumed.

I shifted uneasily in the black, leather chair, preparing for a string of insults or something. He'd always tried to get under my skin, especially in my first year. He'd done everything in his power to get me to talk—to defend myself, but never prevailed.

After a while, it felt as if he'd gotten bored, because he'd stopped. Throughout my fourth and fifth years he hadn't said a word to me, but this term he'd started up again, mocking my silence, accusing me of shaming Slytherin House.

Today, however, he was remarkably quiet, slumping down on the sofa next to Zabini. Goyle snickered at him and he curled his lip, "What are you laughing at?"

"_Twit?" _Goyle repeated, barking with laughter now.

"Yeah, and?" The look he gave Goyle immediately silenced him. I wondered where he'd attained so much authority, how he'd managed to get them to follow him like dogs.

The Imperius Curse, perhaps?

I giggled quietly, and then instantly regretted it. Malfoy had trained his cold, invading stare on me, looking furious and surprised all at once.

"Well, well, well…Molly Lafette," he sneered, leaning casually on the chair arm, his composure regained, "I'd almost forgotten you existed."

The three he was sitting with laughed with him, but I easily ignored it. I'd learned quickly how to manage my temper, how to hold everything in. It'd become habit.

"Do you know, I think she's ready to tell us where she goes every night…" Malfoy licked his lip, relishing in the sounds of excitement the others made.

For once, he'd caught me off guard. My eyes widened a little, only a little, but it was enough. He smiled cruelly,

"What? Did you think I missed it? Once or twice sure, but _every night _Lafette? I mean, it's like you're begging me to humiliate you."

I turned the page of the book, trying to seem riveted by the words I couldn't even read, they were so blurred by my fear.

"So where do you go? Do you have some romantic, midnight tryst in the Great Hall? With who, I wonder?" and then his expression grew somehow even more vicious, "Is it Potter?"

His friends gasped, laughing so hard their stomachs hurt and choking out, "No, no! It's too much."

I forced myself to smile politely, shut my book and stood, heading out of the common room and toward the Girl's Dormitory. Malfoy laughed loudly behind me,

"I guess it is Potter."

Just as I reached the door, I abruptly changed direction, feeling my stomach begin to contract, feeling the vein at my temple pulse. I was suddenly furious—and I was never furious.

How dare he suggest I—I even thought about something so childish as a—as a _tryst. _I was losing control, after having learned to hold it in this long.

But he'd hardly said anything. This was mild for Malfoy. Why was I—

Oh, God, I really was Changing.

I could still hear them laughing when I burst through the entrance of the Slytherin common room, racing through the dungeon as fast as I could.

"Professor!" I called, clutching my stomach, sprinting toward the Potions classroom. "Professor Snape!"

There was no one around, no one to hear me.

Not even the Professor.

I pounded and pounded on the classroom door—but there was no one to answer. It was too early. Only nine o'clock.

Our organized time was always midnight. He'd give me my dose, I would let it take effect, everything would proceed without words.

Oh god, what could I do? What could I—

The reserve! Snape had given me a spare injection. But it was so difficult to think at this moment—so hard to—

I collapsed, vomiting acids all over the cold stone floor, convulsing. The growls started rippling out of my throat, my bones started to shake.

I was going to—

"Lafette?"

Jesus…it was Malfoy. I could see the black, loose fabric of his pants, and turned, trying not to retch on his shoes.

He was going to mock me for this for the rest of my—

I felt my arm bones start to crack, the tension growing to be far too much, and screamed. Malfoy took a step back,

"Lafette, what the hell—"

"Malfoy!" I heard Snape's stern voice through the haze of pain. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Damned if I know!" Malfoy spat. "She just started screaming."

By now, I had coiled into myself, rocking back and forth and moaning. Snape muttered a detailed charm, and suddenly I was airborne, floating toward his wand.

"Go back to the common room, Mr. Malfoy. I'll take it from here."

I shrieked again as he directed my levitating body into the Potions classroom, catching only a glimpse of Malfoy's shocked face.

The word would be out before the end of the night.


	3. The Silence Mocked

**Alright, all seems to be going well. :) Listen to:**

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day**

**Enjoy :)**

**_Chapter Two_**

**_The Silence Mocked_**

"You had a very close call tonight, Miss Lafette," Snape warned, handing me another spare vile of A-Negative blood. He'd sedated me as soon as he'd brought me in, and given me my relaxant, but the soreness of almost Changing was all over my body, weakening me.

I nodded at him, swallowing, "And…and what about Malfoy?"

"_What about _Malfoy?" Snape cocked one of his greasy black brows.

"He saw me. He found me screaming and vomiting and—"

"Malfoy is worthless—empty threats, nothing more. According to the saying I've heard: all bark and no bite. No need to worry about him."

I managed a faint smile, "Thank you, Professor."

The students were wrong about him. He wasn't vile or cruel, merely misunderstood and bitter as a result of it. He was always kind to me in class, never demanding much—being patient with me.

He was the closest thing to a mentor I think I'd ever have.

I slipped out of his classroom silently, glancing at the clock on the wall at the end of the corridor. Almost eleven fifteen.

I let out a breath of relief, certain that Malfoy wouldn't have stayed up _that late _to tell the rest of Slytherin house about my instability. He just didn't seem to care that much.

But my stomach dropped when I entered the common room. I could hear him from the entryway, obviously entertaining a large crowd with the story he was telling—the one about me.

"I mean, seriously! A total fucking _lunatic! _You should've seen her writhing on the floor, screaming for me, begging me to save her."

The crowd laughed, oblivious to me as I entered the main room. Malfoy was sitting on the couch in the center of a large circle, features animated as he fleshed out the nonsense.

"Was she really screaming, Draco?" Pansy cooed, leaning forward, practically drooling on his lap. Apparently their little argument hadn't lasted.

"_Wailing,"_ he corrected, receiving another laugh.

I closed my eyes, feeling my cheeks flush with embarrassment and…and rage.

Someone must've noticed me standing there, frozen, because all stares were directed my way, gawking, snickering, whispering.

I wanted to think up some rude, clever retort, but refused to let myself sink to their level, let myself break the silence I'd held for so long. It'd created some kind of invisible barrier around me. One I felt protected behind—_safe._

Malfoy looked like a deer in the headlights.

Pansy, on the other hand, filled in for him. She sauntered over to me, black hair swishing over her shoulders, and formed a fake pout, "Oh, Sweetie, you look dreadful. Is this what all psychopaths look like?"

I fingered the strap of my bag, meeting her eyes stonily, tiredly, and turned my back on her, heading down the steep staircase to the Girl's Dormitory and unlatching the door.

I heard Malfoy's last words behind me, though.

"See what I mean? Total fucking lunatic."

I got something less than a sound sleep that night, tossing and turning, hearing laughter and biting words in my head. When I'd finally rustled myself awake, I was drenched in cold sweat and shaking madly.

I couldn't even hear myself think, the girls in my dormitory were being so loud and giggly. I actually didn't know half of them by name…

"Molly, listen," one of the few calm, kindly voices was right in my ear. February Clark—don't ask why her parents named her that, you'll just get her upset. Most of the students in Hogwarts aren't sure why she's in Slytherin House—just how they aren't sure why I am either.

But, they forget, Slytherin House was about being cunning and powerful, not rude, petulant and disdainful.

February was always making attempts to speak to me. She was nice about it, mind you, but she had no more success than the other bullies that tried. Not even this morning.

"Malfoy was busy last night," she told me in a hushed voice, nervously curling a strand of her chocolate brown hair around her finger. I had always thought she was pretty. "I have to warn you, by the time breakfast's over, the whole school will know what happened last night."

I shrugged, turning to look at my pale, sickly face in the mirror. There were purple circles under my eyes, thick and noticeable. My eyes themselves had a series of webbed red veins surrounding the blue irises, which now appeared black, they were so dark this morning. All this contrasted horribly with my long, straight, strawberry blonde hair that fell to my waist. I looked something like a zombie.

Or rather, hopeless incarnate.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you I don't believe it happened the way he says. Malfoy _always _exaggerates."

I turned to her, giving her the only thing in response I really could. A small, tired smile.

She smiled back, "Won't you sit by me this morning? We can ignore it together."

I almost laughed at that, nodding my head and slipping on my cardigan. Good-hearted people always had a hard time irritating me.

But when we got to breakfast it was so much worse. Even on our way to the table people were making faces at me, feigning seizures and rolling their eyes back into their heads. I wasn't sure what had gotten them so worked up.

Perhaps they were happy to finally have something to use against me. I was so silent all the time, I rarely gave them license to mock. Now they'd gone all out, laughing and pointing—like three-year-olds.

I again felt the urge to chuckle, in spite of myself.

But I _really _did find it funny. They didn't know I could take so much more than this—that this was a pinprick compared to a stab.

And so, as we headed toward the end of the table, I grabbed February's hand and veered suddenly to the left, seating myself comfortably next to that mop of messy, white-blonde hair.

Right next to Malfoy.


	4. The Silence Questioned

**Well, thanks all my readers for your great support! Here's chapter three, leading up to a very important chapter four you'll get to read very soon. Listen to:**

**Get It Faster - Jimmy Eat World**

**Enjoy:)**

**_Chapter Three_**

**_The Silence Questioned_**

"Molly!" February hissed, yanking on my wrist as I wedged myself comfortably into the seat, pulling her with me. "Molly, what are you doing?"

"What _are _you doing, Lafette?" Malfoy's vicious drone was right in my ear, setting me on edge. All the Slytherins surrounding him were gawking at me, February included.

I reached forward calmly, collecting a handful of bacon and setting it on my plate, looking completely at ease—but inside I was screaming.

What on earth was I thinking? This wasn't a way to get to Malfoy, it was just another way to hurt myself. I was practically committing social suicide.

But deep in the dark recesses of all my strange, screwed-up layers, in a tightly locked safe where I kept all the things I would never admit, I knew I'd _wanted _to sit here. To sit beside him.

_Draco._

Why? Because just beneath that in the figurative safe of my secrets was the file that said I'd been completely attracted him since first term. I could only hide it with hate.

It was possible to like and hate the same person, wasn't it?

Hell, all I knew was that the first day at Hogwarts, when he'd stepped out of the crowd by the boats, saying he'd rather swim than be stuck in one with a bunch of noisy children, I'd lost all control.

And then he just got more and more handsome, every year without fail. The blonde hair got blonder, almost white, the lean, muscular form developed and he grew at least a foot, towering over me, those silvery blue eyes stinging with their gaze.

I liked the way he fumbled with the top button of his shirt whenever he was uncomfortable, how he smiled—_really smiled—_when his mother sent him a letter and he read it silently in the common room on Sunday mornings, before anyone else but me was awake.

Oh, god, I was completely mad for him—not to mention _spineless. _This boy who'd tortured me all these years, lied about me, to me, spent most of his time thinking up ways to derail me, had me in the palm of his hand—and he didn't even know it.

He never would, either, if I had anything to say about it.

"I guess it's true then, Draco," chuckled one of his mates. "She _is _obsessed with you."

I gaped, the bacon nearly falling out of my mouth, my eyes growing wide. What? Had I said something aloud?

But then I remembered it was all part of Malfoy's lie, them thinking I'd begged for his help. I'd revealed nothing.

My muscles relaxed and I finished chewing, looking down at my fingernails as if they were extremely interesting.

"Yes, well…" Draco sneered, and I felt his hand slither, feather light, across the small of my back, "I shouldn't waste it, should I?"

I choked, his touch shocking me, causing the orange juice I'd just swallowed to disappear somewhere in my throat where it shouldn't have.

It must've looked like I was having another seizure.

"Molly, my god," February thumped me on the back, and when it didn't help, she got to her feet, dragging me off the bench and out of the Great Hall.

I could still hear the roar of the Slytherin's laughter.

When we got to the closest bathroom, I spit what I could out in the sink, coughing and gasping, my eyes watery.

"What just happened?" February demanded.

I shook my head furiously, taking a few shuddering breaths.

I did my best to avoid Draco for the rest of the day, even with all the classes I was in with him. I kept my head down, like I normally did, and ignored any laughter or stares.

I'd just given him a new way to taunt me—and the worst part was that I was almost glad about it.

_Glad?_

I wanted to smack myself with my Ancient Runes book.

That night, when February and I returned to our dormitory, I went straight to bed without so much as a nod or smile for her. I drew the curtains around my four-poster and collapsed into my sheets, waiting to relax until I heard her retreating footsteps. Then I shrugged out of my clothes, sliding under the covers, cold and naked and feeling completely alone.

I dreamt of Draco that night.

_He was walking toward me, a delicious smile on his face, and licked his lips. I wanted so badly to feel them against my own, wanted to press myself to his chest, throw my arms around his neck._

_And I did, and his response was more than adequate._

_He walked me back into the wall, hands slithering under the hem of my button-down, felt his fingers graze beneath the lip of my skirt._

_I cried out his name, my body filled with fire, and—_

I threw myself awake, shaking my head and panting.

What the hell was that?


	5. The Silence Exposed

**So...this is where everything starts to get good :) Listen to:**

**Help I'm Alive - Metric**

**Enjoy :)**

**_Chapter Four_**

**_The Silence Exposed_**

There was something wrong. _Very wrong. _

When I got down to breakfast, everyone was staring at me-not in the normal way I was used to. Did I have something on my shirt?

I was able to shrug it off at first, coming to sit by February at the table and giving her the warmest smile I possibly could with the anxiety bubbling up inside of me. But she didn't return it. Her expression was sour-hostile, even, and disbelieving.

My brow furrowed, and I hoped she'd explain. I wasn't about to ask.

And then Pansy flounced by. She stopped right behind me and I closed my eyes, preparing for her awful, whiny voice to invade my ears.

"Well, Molly," she giggled, "I must say, I'm surprised. I thought only boys did that sort of thing."

I looked at her weirdly, begging inwardly for someone to tell me what was going on. The boys were all looking me up and down, the girls whispering.

I was used to attention, but not this much. And what did she mean, "only boys did that?"

Did what?

I got to my feet, putting my hands on my hips and looking down at Pansy in the most threatening way I could muster. She only giggled some more.

Then she gasped, "Don't you know?"

I shook my head.

She seized my wrist, pulling me to the middle of the hall and whispering something to one of her friends. The girl with black pigtails stood, drawing out her wand, and for a moment I thought she was going to attack me.

Then a wispy, mirage-like illusion spouted from its tip, and I was suddenly watching myself.

Watching myself on my bed, squirming and writhing, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open as I gasped and moaned. Oh god, I was calling out Draco's name-over and over again.

The dream! Last night! I must've talked in my sleep.

The students around me laughed so hard they doubled over, but I couldn't take my eyes off the mirage. Pansy must've caught me.

I felt my cheeks redden to the point they must've been purple, my eyes starting to tear.

Just to top it off, Pansy mocked, "Oh, Draco! Oh! _Oh, Draco! Yes!" _and then she formed a particularly evil expression, "What was he doing, Mols...just looking at you?"

The tears spilled-I couldn't help it. I turned on my heel, sprinting out of the hall as fast as my feet could carry me.

And who should I run into but _him? _

I slammed into Malfoy's broad chest, looking up for a brief moment before dissolving into sobs and pushing away.

He had the strangest expression on his face. One of awe, not cruelty.

Perhaps he hadn't seen it yet. But no, something this juicy would've gone straight to Malfoy.

"Go on!" I demanded, my voice hoarse, "Say it! Mock me-do your worst!" and I spread my arms wide, inviting it.

Malfoy gasped, most likely at my speaking, and took a step toward me.

I ran, ran as fast as I could to the dungeons, almost tumbling down the stairs and slammed into the Slytherin House door, blurting out the password through my tears.

Everything was over now. My life at the school, my privacy, my meager friendship with February. I'd ended it all with my stupid attraction to Malfoy.

Before I'd known what was happening, I was up in the girl's dormitory, throwing all my belongings into my trunk.

I could-I could...jump out the window...use _Levicorpus _and hope not to die, even though dying didn't seem all that awful right now.

And then I forced myself to take a deep breath, sitting on my bed and calming myself.

_Just wait a second Molly. Just wait..._

How had I ever been reduced to this? I knew myself-I knew I was strong, powerful, cunning. Why the hell would I be in Slytherin if I wasn't?

I thought about all the students had did to me at the school. All their pranks, all their awful jokes...

And I'd never fought back because of my idiotic, blind fear of myself.

There was a strange boiling in my gut, a feeling of power and frustration, and I realized...

_I didn't get my transfusion last night._

A vicious smile crept onto my face, I was sure. After all they'd done to me, they were finally going to get what they'd asked for. It was the final straw now.

I knew it.

They thought I was stupid and quiet-I was cunning and quiet. All the classes I'd taken had broadened my spells; I knew how to use so many. Even some of the ones I shouldn't have.

Standing, I walked to the mirror, looking straight at myself.

I pulled my hair out of the loose bun, letting the long, tangled mess drape down over my shoulders, tossed up-wild. My smile _was_ vicious-cruel.

I looked like a female Malfoy. And boy, did it suit me.

In fact, I hadn't looked better in six years.


	6. The Silence Avenged

**Listen to:**

**Bleed American - Jimmy Eat World**

**Enjoy :)**

**_Chapter Five_**

**_The Silence Avenged_**

I ascended the steps slowly toward the Great Hall, relishing the apprehensive moments before…

I wondered what their faces would look like, what sort of astonished expressions they'd wear. Admiration? Fear? Horror? Anything at this point was better than the harsh disdain they posed everyday.

Breakfast was ending, the students pouring out of the hall toward the staircase and the dungeons. I leaned casually against a statue, arms folded across my chest.

_Molly Lafette, you're about to be expelled._

I grinned at the thought. I wanted to get out of here, had always wanted to. If this was what had to be done, so be it.

Pansy Parkinson walked past, not even noticing me, but I was ready for her. With steady feet, I stepped in her path, giving her the sweetest smile I could manage,

"Pansy, Darling," I said, watching her rude expression morph into one of surprise, "I just wanted to thank you."

She cocked her brow, tipping her nose up at me and trying to seem composed, "For—For what?"

"For letting me do this."

I slammed my fist into her cheek, feeling it crack against the bone and watched her fall to the ground clumsily. I couldn't help but smile again—it felt so good to finally put her in her place.

She let out a little wail, grabbing her jaw, tears forming in her eyes. People around us gasped, stopping in their tracks and whispering.

I sped forward and kicked her in the stomach a few times before backing off and taking out my wand. Fear in her teary eyes, she stared up at me, looking on the brink to beg for mercy.

"Engorgio," I murmured.

For a moment, nothing happened. And then Pansy's face began to swell, puffing up like a balloon. The rest of her body followed and she began to scream, kicking her fat feet up on the floor and trying to stand but unable.

I shook with laughter, twirling my wand between my fingers and turning my back on her. People stared at me as I passed, but I was just getting started.

Devin Kort was sauntering on ahead of me, talking to his friends, oblivious to Pansy's fit behind us. He was oblivious to almost everything.

He'd joked about me being mute all of last year.

As I walked past, I swept my foot under his, turning swiftly and calling, "Pertrificus Totalus!"

He froze, mid-fall, mouth wide open, eyes the size of snow globes, looking utterly idiotic. I chuckled, "Priceless," nodded at his gawking friends, and continued on.

People were really starting to stare now.

I saw the crowd of daft blonde girls that had called me "hopeless and alone" standing beneath a window and promptly shattered it above their heads with a quick spell.

They screeched, falling to the floor and covering their heads.

By the time I reached the end of the hall, I'd turned Crabbe and Goyle into cockroaches, knocked Jezebel Williams into the One-Eyed Witch and stripped Zabini in front of everyone.

But when I made it to the corner, I stopped laughing abruptly, eyes falling on Malfoy.

My reverie was instantly gone.

Draco was frozen, hands clutched together, wide eyes trained on me, and though I hated to admit, looking utterly handsome.

It infuriated me.

"What—what are you doing?" he breathed.

"Me?" I laughed cruelly, "Oh, only what all of you have been _begging me to do since the day I arrived at this bloody school!" _I shouted the last bit and the hall went silent.

He fingered his wand in his pocket.

"I dare you," I whispered, my voice sounding deadly.

He drew out his wand, poising it calmly in front of him. I did the same, but inside, I was frightened. I knew Draco was a good dueler—one of the best at the school. I could only count on my rage as a possible advantage.

"Go on," he said.

"You _first."_

He hit me with "stupefy" and I blocked, knocking it away and throwing "reducto" back. Everyone in the hall had stopped to watch.

We were evenly matched for a while…until he got me onto a streak of failed "flippendos" which he blocked so quickly there was nothing I could do but send another one. After each block, he took a step closer and I got more frazzled until he finally caught my wrist in his strong grip and pulled me close.

"_What _are you _doing, _Lafette?" he whispered, so close to me I could hardly breathe. He'd just crossed the line.

With a cry of fury, I shoved him away, tossing my wand aside and falling to my knees. It was taking me…after almost two days without a transfusion, it was easy. I felt my bones begin to crack, heard the screams of those watching, and wailed in pain as I finally felt it take over.

I roared with the voice of the wolf, no longer my own and lunged into my new body, feeling my clothes tear away.

I sighed inwardly. Changing was, surprisingly, and a little embarrassingly, most similar to a sexual pleasure. I trotted forward on my powerful four legs, glancing down at the light gray fur covering me.

I was towering over Malfoy's baffled form, watching the students run away in fear behind him. He made no attempt to move.

"You see?" I rasped, the sound a growl but still comprehensible. "See what you've done?"

To my shock, however, after a long pause, Malfoy stretched his hand out toward me. I growled, but he did not pull it away.

Did he have a death wish?

"Severus!" The voice was McGonagall's and I turned, seeing her race down the hall, wand out, staring in horror at me. "Do it!"

Draco didn't turn to her.

"Mr. Malfoy! Move!" she shouted.

I felt a jab in my hind leg, howled in pain, feeling the human blood course back through, and slowly collapsed on the ground, panting.

But all I could worry about as I began to lose consciousness was how I didn't want Malfoy to see me naked.


	7. The Silence Reasoned

**Listen to:**

**Howlin' For You - The Black Keys**

**Enjoy :)**

**_Chapter Six_**

**_The Silence Reasoned_**

Bright light shone in front of my eyelids, panning back and forth between them and slowly rousing me to a strange, semi-wakefulness. I was staring up at an illuminated wand tip, recognizing McGonagall's hand holding it.

"Miss Lafette?" she announced, and I groaned, shutting my eyes at the intensity of the sound.

"Miss Lafette, it is imperative you explain the meaning of this," she continued, seeming careless to my condition.

"Come back tomorrow," I grumbled, trying to turn away but stopping abruptly as I felt the pain. A sting like none other, as if all my muscles were aflame.

I was in the hospital wing. The smell of strange, medical spells was everywhere, and the sheets felt familiarly scratchy against my sore back. I'd been here so many times before.

"That's out of the question," said McGonagall tersely, pulling her wand away and adjusting her hat. I narrowed my eyes at her, preparing to explain that I was in a hell of a lot of pain, when Professor Dumbledore cut in,

"Minerva…perhaps it is best we let Miss Lafette rest a while. I'm certain she's feeling the repercussions of her actions with a great force."

I wanted to get down on my knees and kiss the man's toes.

"Oh, and, might it not also be wise to…well, to move Miss Parkinson? Putting these two beside each other seems a tad on the tedious side," Dumbledore added.

I glanced to my side wearily, and, sure enough, there was Pansy, slowly shrinking down to normal size and moaning all the while.

I smiled, then stopped immediately because it hurt so very much, and closed my eyes again. Why couldn't they just expel me now? It was fairly obvious what had happened…what I'd done.

Malfoy's face appeared in my head with an intense fire, and I nearly gasped, wondering what I really _had _done. Had I hurt him? Well, I'd meant to, hadn't I?

_Hadn't I?_

"Sleep soundly, Miss Lafette," Dumbledore gently patted my ankle. "We'll go over all of this when the time is right."

I uttered a sound of content, of thanks, but wasn't sure if he understood it, and listened to the retreating footsteps of the many staff members that had been crowded around my hospital bed.

I was alone, for they had moved Pansy into a separate room, which even I would admit was wise. Not that I could've done anything to her in my state.

The night waged on, the moonlight seeping through the poorly drawn curtains of the hospital wing. I couldn't bring myself to sleep…not even for a moment. I was being haunted by the memories of the previous morning.

Well, if one thing was certain, it was that no one would look on me the same way again. And that was a gift and a curse.

Drowning slowly in my thoughts, I failed to notice the door of the wing creaking open, a small amount of light from the hall outside trickling through. I didn't even know anyone was in the room with me until they sat down at my side.

_He _did.

"What do _you _want?" I groaned, looking away from him. He looked tired, as if he'd lost some sleep as well.

"That's rich, coming from you," he snapped back, but not with the same fire he usually did.

"Not after what you did to me," I ground out, staring up at the ceiling. His presence was setting me on edge, making my skin tingle most unpleasantly.

"Oh, what _I _did to _you?" _He burst out, laughing incredulously, "As I recall, you're the one who tried to tear me to pieces this morning."

I turned so I could glare at him, trying to ignore the way his glittering, pale eyes affected me, "I wasn't going to kill you and you know it. And as _I _recall, you reached out to me."

He sat back, a look of calm interest curving his brow. I tried to smother the stirring in my gut.

"So you do remember it," he murmured.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I spat bitterly, glaring at the ceiling again. It, at least, I could pretend was quaking in fear of me—wasn't entirely unaffected, almost stoic, like he was.

"I thought perhaps you might forget what happens when you—er—change," he shrugged.

"Oh? And suddenly you're an expert on Animagi, are you?"

He rolled his eyes, adjusting the collar of his shirt.

Oh…so he _was_ uncomfortable. He was just good at hiding it. I knew that movement. I'd seen it a thousand times when he was scared or embarrassed or in any way out of his element.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" I sighed finally, looking in his eyes with an expression I hoped was less sharp.

He shrugged again, "I was simply curious. Wanted to have a look at the wolf-girl I thought I had pinned years ago."

I huffed, "And what did you pin me as?"

"Spineless," he offered coolly. I growled, turning over in the bed despite the pain and grunted into the pillow,

"I'll be expelled anyway. You can go right back to the way things were."

"Well, that's no fun," he whined, tapping my bedpost with his shoe. "You've just gotten interesting."


	8. The Silence Confused

**Listen to:**

**I'm Not the Girl - Angela McCluskey**

**Enjoy :)**

**_Chapter Seven_**

**_The Silence Confused_**

I was released from the hospital wing the following morning, without so much as a word from McGonagall apart from the fact I was to meet Professor Dumbledore in his office that evening. I presumed that was when they would expel me. My parents, I was sure, had already been notified.

I hadn't thought about how they'd react at the time. How disappointed they'd be…

To be honest, I hadn't really thought about anything.

The students were edging away from me in the halls, staring me up and down, whispering. I must've looked horrible, bruises lining my body, my skin marred with the red marks that came from a Change and a bag of Madam Pomphrey's treated ice pressed against my forehead to tame my wild headache.

I'd purposefully avoided any mirrors before I'd left the wing.

Pansy, I heard, was still hospitalized, and though I felt a slight pang of guilt, it was actually very funny. It wasn't as if I'd injured her drastically—just altered her appearance a little. But, I suppose it was all the same to Pansy.

Crabbe and Goyle were no longer cockroaches, and passed me in the hall, forming the ugliest expressions when they saw me. Goyle slammed into my shoulder, and just for a laugh, I growled.

He started, springing away and giving a small squeak.

I chuckled. It was a shame I was being expelled.

I could get used to this.

I figured there was no point attending any of my classes, so instead I went out by the lake, tossing my bag aside and sitting on the edge of the grass so the freezing water lapped at my toes. I let the twinkling, winter sun wash over me and hung my head back, closing my eyes and relishing the sensation as it sunk into my skin.

"Erm—Molly?"

I started, collapsing on my elbows and likely pulling a muscle in my back. Was it Malfoy—had he—

_Oh…_

It wasn't Malfoy, standing behind me on the grass, books tucked under his arm as he adjusted his large, circular glasses.

"Harry Potter…" I murmured, somewhat foolishly. I suppose I was only surprised. Until now, he'd never addressed me. I was a Slytherin, he was a Gryffindor…it was as simple as that.

But he didn't look as if he were about to say something rude or hostile. He almost looked…_concerned, _a sort of politeness etched onto his thin face.

"You _are_ Molly, aren't you?" he asked, taking a small step forward. I only stared at him, my mouth hanging slightly open.

"Sorry…" he muttered, "I must've made a mis—"

"No…no, no. I'm—I'm Molly," I stumbled, turning my body to face him more comfortably.

He nodded, a faint smile curving his lips, "I thought so."

I finally had the good sense to stand up and brush the grass off my skirt, trying to look as harmless as possible. I really didn't have a fight to pick with Harry. He'd never bothered me in the past.

"What—What is it?" I asked, rubbing my arm unconsciously.

He took a sudden breath, face flashing with remembrance, "Oh! Oh, I…I just—listen, I saw what you did to the Slytherins the other day…"

I shut my eyes, heaving a great sigh, "Don't worry, they're already going to expel me. No need to tell me off yourself." And then I turned and headed back toward the water.

"Wait, Molly," he reached out and snatched my wrist, and I gasped. No one touched me…_ever. _Even February didn't tend to pull me about.

It seemed to shock him just as much as it did me, for he jerked immediately away, stuttering an apology, "I—I wasn't going to say that."

"Weren't you, though?" I folded my arms behind my back so he wouldn't grab at me again. "Everyone has something to yell at me about, one time or another."

I briefly wondered why I was being so bitter with him. Maybe that was just how I was. Perhaps I was just a _bitter person._

"Well, mind you, I didn't think what you did was right, but—"

"Here we go," I rolled my eyes.

"Just listen to me, Molly…"

I didn't like the way he said my name—as if he knew me.

"Maybe you didn't need to be that…well, violent…but, what you did was—well it took a lot of guts, I reckon."

"Bloody hell, Harry, what _are _you trying to say?" I tapped my foot impatiently.

"I'm just…I'm impressed, is all."

I took a step back, stunned.

"It takes a lot to do something like that to your own house, leastways Slytherin and, well…Malfoy."

I shuddered at his name, trying to ignore the immediate image of him it provoked.

"I don't understand, Harry," I said. "You've never spoken to me before—never even acknowledged me. How do you even know my name?"

He smiled wryly, "Hermione. She's always telling us how smart you are."

I remembered Hermione. The intellectual, somewhat mousy girl that always hung around Harry and his red-haired friend. She'd always been nice to me, in whatever brief situations she'd tried to speak to me.

I shook my head, gazing confusedly at him, "Well…thank you, Harry, I suppose, for the…_awkward _compliment."

He nodded, starting to walk away, as it was obvious I'd dismissed him. But then he stopped,

"Erm…lunch is in half an hour. Would you—would you like to sit with us?"

I snickered, "At _your _table? What, won't I frighten all your little Gryffindors away?"

He rose an eyebrow, "It's _Gryffindor. _Bravery, right?"

I rolled my eyes again, but inwardly I was going on a mental rampage. Harry Potter—the bloody "boy who lived"—was asking me to lunch.

And after my little escapade in the hall yesterday…

I stared at the ground, pressing on my temple.

_Jesus, it's a mad world._


	9. The Silence Explained

**Ah, guys I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update. I've been really busy lately. Don't worry, this chapter is just a lead up. The real action is coming soon. Listen to:**

**Red Eyes & Tears - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**_Chapter Eight_**

**_The Silence Explained_**

I had never seen anyone eat the way Ron Weasley did. He was like some sort of large, electronic steam shovel, loading chips and bread and ham into his mouth. I watched with amusement, still disbelieving of myself.

I'd taken up Harry's offer. I was sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating with the _Gryffindors…_

I could almost feel my entire house staring daggers into my back. As for the lions of the school, well, they were quite gracious. Ron spent most of the meal trying to get me to laugh, when he could do so around his food. Hermione talked with me about the medicinal properties in a Ghoul's blood, seeming to know I'd been the only other one paying attention in that potions lesson.

And Harry…well, Harry just stared at me, a faint smile playing on his lips. I had absolutely no idea what he was on about. Sometime, during the punch line of Ron's "caught in the Floo network" joke, Dean Thomas came to sit beside me, politely introducing himself.

God, I could get used to these Gryffindors. I was glad I hadn't hexed or cursed any of them in the hall the previous day.

"Damn it, Dean!" Ron grumbled, "She missed it!"

I laughed, turning to smile at him, "No, I heard it Ron. Although, I'm starting to believe that was you in the Floo, not Percy—based on, well, on—"

"Your track record," Hermione, Harry and I said together.

He narrowed his eyes, sinking back into the bench and shoving another potato into his mouth, "I might've mixed up a couple of things."

Dean laughed, and the sound was hearty, strong…handsome. I couldn't help but be aware of his arm brushing against mine, how white his teeth were when he smiled.

"So what brings you to the lion's den, Molly?" Dean asked casually, brown eyes locking on me.

"Got tired of slithering on the floor," I shrugged. The surrounding Gryffindors liked that. They laughed, and I heard Neville Longbottom murmur, "I'm going to use that one."

This just felt—so much easier. So simple, so healthy. My relationship with my fellow Slytherins was…well, let's just say it wasn't a _fellowship _at all. Any exchanges anyone in that house had were tight, withdrawn.

All Slytherins had something to hide.

Including the one who was coming up behind me. The one and only snake I did not want to see, more than anyone else. Did not want to see, hear, think of or speak to.

Damn him, Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, this is precious," he sneered, staring down at all of us, his white-blonde hair cascading down over his eyes. "Cowering with the lions are you?"

I turned to glare at him, forgetting the potency of his liquid silver eyes.

"Piss off, Malfoy," I sniff, looking away.

"What are you going to do? Eat me? How sharp are those fangs,"Lafette?"

Everyone stopped talking to watch, but I blew him off with a simple, "You know what, I just might. Better start running, Malfoy, before I bite your arse off."

He went in for the kill, leaning against the table, a sly—and, I hated to admit, sexy—expression on his face, "Do you want to?"

My eyes widened in shock, and suddenly the dream, the way he made me feel, what everybody knew about me, which involved him, came flooding back with a vengeance.

I dug my fingernails into the table, trying to keep my control. Hermione caught me though.

"Harry," she said, sounding frightened, "Harry!" She made eyes at my hands, at my screwed up expression.

It was Dean who stood up though, looking Malfoy up and down as Draco rose an eyebrow, "You know, I thought I heard your middle name was Francis."

Laughter erupted from the Gryffindors, shared by all but me as I struggled, feeling the skin on my fingers rupture.

Malfoy merely smirked, "It's Gemini, actually, but you were close." Then he turned to grin at me, tossing over his shoulder, "See you in your dreams baby," and winking as he walked away.

I stifled a cry of pain, the searing sting rising from my fingers.

"Molly!" Hermione cried, trying to wrench them away from the table. Harry and Dean together helped to pull my hands off the wood, and scarlet blood spurted immediately.

Ron put down the chocolate frog he was about to eat, looking a bit sick.

"She needs to go to the Hospital Wing!" Hermione demanded, and the boys started to help me up but I shook them off roughly.

"I'm alright!" I did what I had to. I put my fingers up to my mouth and licked at the bleeding tips, sealing the lacerations with special Fenrir saliva.

There were gasps around me.

"Steady on, boys," I said, watching them heal, and gesturing for them to sit back down, "I can handle it."

"The hell you can," Ron breathed, dumbfounded.

"That's amazing!" Hermione exclaimed, immediately launching into a round of questions about the properties of my saliva, talking about how she'd heard rumors.

I drowned her out though, all too focused upon the large fingerprints I'd dented into the table. What sort of a monster was I, anyway?

Dean patted my hand reassuringly.

If anything was certain, he was starting to grow on me.


	10. The Silence Compromised

**Alright, nobody murder me after you read this. Don't worry. I have a plan!** **Listen to:**

**Honey - Moby**

**Enjoy :)**

**_Chapter Nine_**

**_The Silence Compromised_**

"You're dating Dean Thomas?"

"Shh! Yes, alright? I am…"

I had hoped to talk to February under different circumstances, but she was the only girl in my house I could trust, even if it was only a little. Ever since the dream though, she'd been looking at me like an alien.

And it humiliated me.

God, I couldn't really define what had happened in the past week between me and Dean.

I'd gone that first night, after eating lunch with the Gryffindors, to Dumbledore's office, as McGonagall had instructed. I expected the speech. The one about me having to pack my things and go…the one that said my furious parents were waiting for me in the Great Hall…

The one that said I would never see Hogwarts again.

Part of me would've thought that as a relief—but another part disagreed entirely. None of this mattered, however, because once I'd arrived, Dumbledore had said,

"Miss Lafette, my dear. Won't you sit down?"

We were alone. No other professors…not even Filch, who especially loved matters of expelling students.

I sat in one of the comfortable, purple velvet chairs tentatively, looking him straight in the eye.

He adjusted his half-moon glasses, gazing at me almost pleasantly. "Molly, I must admit, I'm greatly disappointed in you."

I sighed. I'd been right.

"Please, my dear, allow me to finish," he said in that gentle, ancient voice.

"Sorry, Headmaster."

"You are a very bright, promising young witch, Miss Lafette," he continued. "I was so pleased to have accepted you during your years here, watching you progress. But you were unhappy, weren't you?" He leaned forward, "All those years…"

"Yes, Headmaster," I replied obediently.

"Your actions are that of a young, inexperienced scholar, not of a monster, Molly. I don't want you to feel that way about yourself. You have been mistreated, so I've heard."

I nodded, beginning to grow interested in what he was saying to me.

"Molly, I would be a fool if I expelled you," he admitted, popping a lemon drop into his mouth and then smiling. "You have potential…and I _know _without a doubt you are a good person, my dear."

My eyes drastically widened. Why wasn't he giving me the speech? I didn't deserve this!

"Professor Snape has kindly obliged to increase your dose of nightly transfusions, but other than that, things shall move on unchanged."

"But, Headmaster—"

"I don't think I need to punish you, Molly. I believe you needed this release. Thankfully no one was terribly hurt. All wounds heal, Miss Lafette, and the emotional one you're enduring will too…with time."

He'd dismissed me after that, handing me a lemon drop and smiling.

All the way down to the Great Hall, I walked like a zombie, completely shocked—dumbstruck. I wasn't expelled?

How could that—

"Hey, Molly!" I recognized Dean's voice. We'd spent the afternoon together, down by the lake, skipping rocks across it and irritating the Giant Squid. He really was handsome, muscular arms bulging in the sweater he wore.

I turned and formed a smile, trying to wipe the awe of Dumbledore from my face.

"What's the verdict?" he looked slightly out of breath as he slowed to a stop in front of me. Had he ran?

I grinned sheepishly, "Not guilty."

"I told you! And there you were, worrying all day."

I shrugged, "Now the weight's off my shoulders."

The dinner crowd started flooding out of Great Hall, and just like that, everything changed. Someone bumped into Dean on their way to the staircase, and he stumbled forward, much too close to me.

I stood paralyzed, staring as he realized he was less than a breath away. And Dean made a snap decision.

He grinned, leaned in, and kissed me straight on the lips.

I gasped, my first instinct screaming at me to swat him away, to punch him…ANYTHING! But I was a living statue.

He barely knew me! What the hell gave him the right to—

This wasn't half bad…in fact, I was betraying myself. My lips were melding into his, my traitorous arms sweeping around his strong neck, and then we were lost.

More like snogging in front of the whole school. I heard some whispers, some snorts, even a few whistles.

Dean never explained what had gotten into him, only told me when he broke away that he was glad he'd done it.

"And then he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him…" I admitted, blushing as February gaped at me.

"You know what this means, don't you?" she suddenly announced, "You've crossed over! You've gone to the dark side."

I rose an eyebrow, "I thought we _were _the dark side."

"Well, _yeah_…but no one thinks of themselves as being the dark side."

_I do…_I thought.

_I do._


	11. The Silence Rejected

**Once again, it's been a while. Hope you like the story so far. Listen to:**

**Drive-Incubus**

**Enjoy :)**

**_Chapter Ten_**

**_The Silence Rejected_**

Two weeks. Two blissful, peaceful, wonderful weeks I'd had with Dean, and then I had to go and screw it up.

A less than patient reminder to myself: don't bring up your _condition _around your boyfriend.

And, in fact, that could've been revised to simply: don't bring up your condition.

But, me? I'm an idiot. A fool. I should've guessed that all people weren't as stoic as me when it came to the gore my condition brought about. However, I'm not sure I ever would've guessed that Dean was squeamish.

"So is it an anger thing?" He'd asked politely, sitting with me on the grass by the lake. "When you're mad, you...Change?"

I'd laughed at that. "Actually it's more of a genetics thing. If I'd gone about it naturally, I'd Change every night at around 8:37...without fail."

Dean gasped, "Every night?"

I nodded, "Every night."

"What do you mean 'naturally?'"

"I mean if I wasn't addicted to the drug I take to rid myself of it," and I turned to grimace at him, "It's not a very healthy elixir I take."

He squinted at me, "So...you're either a junkie...or that _thing?" _

I tried not to look as insulted as I was and shrugged. Dean wasn't very subtle.

"Those are my options."

He glanced away from me, swallowing, "Why 8:37?"

I sighed, "That's the minute I was born." And then I jumped to my feet, giggling, "Let's go in the water!" But when I tugged on his hand I couldn't get him to move.

"Dean?" My smile melted away, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He shook his head, plastering a fake grin on his face.

"Dean, I'm not daft." I put my hands on my hips, "Really, what is it?"

He coughed a laugh and looked up at me, "It's nothing, Molly. It's just...the whole thing's kind of a mess, isn't it?"

"Well, yes, of course it is. They don't call us "demon spawn" for nothing."

I should've realized that was going too far.

Dean had shifted uncomfortably, averting his eyes again and biting his lip. I stepped back, realization dawning on me.

"Oh,_ I _see..."

"Molly-"

"I'll be damned," and I turned away, shaking my head, "You're exactly the same."

"Molly, I'm-"

"You're just like everybody else. Afraid of me."

"No-"

"Or is it not that? Is it simply that I'm a handful? You don't want to waste your time on a poor drugged up wolf girl? Yeah...I think that's the one."

He was shaking his head desperately, but I could see it in his eyes.

"Jesus, Dean...couldn't you've at least not led me on. I...I...well, I trusted you."

He scrambled to his feet, stepping toward me with his arms outstretched but I swatted him away. And then, in the brief pause, I decided to test him.

I'd suddenly lurched forward and given a small growl.

Like a frightened little girl, Dean had darted back, collapsing on the ground and giving a whimper.

I shut my eyes, trying to hold back the tears. Then, with a burning fury, I glared at him, spitting, "You. Are. Pathetic," and marching away toward the castle, not looking back, never looking back.

But as soon as I'd made it to the bridge, I'd decided the castle was a horrible idea. Everyone would see me cry if I went that way. And I would NOT allow them to see me cry over Dean Thomas, of all people.

More and more, I was realizing, as I trudged down the path toward Hagrid's hut, Dean wasn't half worth my time. How could I've been so stupid? He wasn't even _that _attractive...not like, say...Draco Malfoy.

I gave an appalled gasp at that, shaking my head and pulling my robes up around my shoulders as a cold breeze hit me.

The Whomping Williow. That's where I'd go.

Professor McGonagall had told me about it last year...told me that it was once a hide out for another student, some years ago, who'd had a similar condition to my own. She'd said the tree would not attack me, because frankly it could smell the dog in me and think I was the other student.

But I wasn't an idiot.

I knew that student was the young Professor Lupin. I, too, could smell the dog in him, during my third year.

Which meant I knew he was a werewolf.

McGonagall didn't appear to know just how different werewolves and the Fen really were...so I'd never approached the willow, figuring the last thing I needed was a broken set of ribs.

But today I didn't care-I wasn't thinking straight. I trudged right up to the Whomping Willow without even noticing how close I was, and then I heard the tree groan and jumped back with a start.

However, it didn't lash out at me, but rather lifted its branches away from its trunk in a peculiarly gentle manner.

I stood frozen a long while, staring at it, baffled that McGonagall was right. It groaned again with what seemed like impatience and I stumbled forward, cautiously dropping to my knees by the trunk.

And then the tears took over...

I threw my body against the tree, weeping like a child and allowing the wind to swallow up the sound.

_You were never supposed to trust __anyone._I tried to remind myself, crying uselessly into my sleeve. _Never. _

I heard a noise, then. Footsteps approaching.

Immediately, I expected Dean, and lifting my head preparing to scream my lungs out at him. Thankfully I managed to clamp my mouth shut just in time.

It wasn't Dean standing there, with one of Hagrid's massive teacups in his hand, glasses askew on his nose, black hair rumpled around his forehead.

It was Harry Potter.

_Again. _


	12. The Silence Enlightened

**Okay, I know, I know-get the torches and pitchforks. I've put this off for far too long. But I'm back and I hope you like this chapter. It's sort of a turning point for the story.**** Listen to:  
**

**My World - Sick Puppies  
**

**_Chapter Eleven_  
**

**_The Silence Enlightened  
_**

"Harry," I sniffed, wiping my eyes furiously, even though I knew it was useless. Up until now, I'd managed not to cry in front of a boy...and that was important to me. I was a feminist, you see.

"Molly-are you...are you hurt?" Harry bent to set the teacup down on the damp grass, coming warily toward me, his eyes trained on the willow's testy branches.

"No," and I shook my head, hoping to shake away some of the tears too, "but Harry, I really don't want to discuss it."

"It's Dean, isn't it?" he murmured, finally coming to a halt before me and crouching down, "I know how he is-"

I groaned, "Oh, how could you _possibly..."_

He stiffened, if only the slightest bit, and I found myself staring into his green eyes, watching with a strange curiosity as he tried to hide something. But then he sighed and it just spilled out,

"Ginny."

My face must've flooded with recognition because he winced, "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm past it. It's just-"

"You've seen it." I finished for him and he nodded.

"What'd he do...that is, if you don't mind me asking."

I rolled my eyes, scooting to the side so he could sit next to me, "Harry, stop being so polite." _Your kindness makes me uncomfortable..._

I shuddered to think I almost said that last bit aloud.

Harry sat there patiently, not looking at me as he tucked one knee to his chest and leaned back, waiting.

I bit my lip. I didn't want to talk about this. Leastways, with a Gryffindor. But he was being so open-so concerned. And I didn't want to be like I was. I didn't want to revert back to a time when I spoke to no one about anything. When all my problems imploded into me, making me sicker every moment.

Awful as these last few weeks had been, they were also refreshing. I felt...awake.

"He...he thinks I'm a monster," I whispered.

Harry's head snapped to the side as he gazed at me with utter shock, "Well, that doesn't sound like Dean at all."

I shrugged lifelessly, "I have ways of changing people for the worse."

His brow furrowed and he said sharply, "Stop that. I won't have you moping around, feeling sorry for yourself, when really all you need is a little bit of help and a little anger management."

My lips parted in a ridiculous "O" shape as I took it in, and I felt like saying _Erm...excuse me, I'd like the other Harry back. _

But then his expression softened, "Sorry...it's just, I get into that rut all the time, and trust me when I say-well, I'm being thick-you already _know _how long it can take to get out of it. Molly, we're both recluses...in our own ways. It's almost as if we _need _to fight to stay...human."

I smirked, "Deep."

Harry scoffed, shaking his head at me, "You _are _a Slytherin, though. That's for certain."

"Excuse me?" I cocked a brow.

"You're difficult. Pessimistic. Why can't anyone in that bloody House see the light? Ever?"

"Maybe because we live in the dungeons..." I offered.

There was a moment of silence as we stared at one another, and then Harry barked with laughter. Healthy, happy laughter.

He was not ruled by the scar on his head. That much was evident.

When his laughter died down he sighed contentedly, giving my shoulder a squeeze, "Don't worry about them. They're prats."

I smiled, feeling the sobs begin to ebb in my gut, but then stopped myself, "_Them?"_

"Draco and Dean," he clarified.

"Draco didn't do anything."

Harry looked confused, "But...that day. At lunch. He was-"

"Draco's just having a little fun," I murmured, silently in awe of myself. Why the hell was I defending him?

Harry's expression mirrored my thoughts, "What do you mean? You put holes in the table because of him!"

"Harry, Draco is a member of my House. He may be a bother at times, but he is not a prat. He's intelligent and strong and...different."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

I was shaking my head at myself, "I...I don't know." and then I shrugged and said the one thing I'd be regretting for a while-because it was undeniably true. "I just know that that day...when I made that mess...I knew I wasn't going to hurt him."

Harry took the liberty of pressing his hand to my forehead, "Well, you _are _a little warm."

I slapped his hand away in exasperation, "I don't have a fever!"

"Then why in the name of Godric-"

"Salazar," I corrected.

"...are you taking his side!? After all he's done to you?"

"Because if he hadn't done what he did...I would have killed someone." And it was only when I said it that I realized it was what I'd been pondering all week.

"What are you talking about?" Harry sat back.

"He fought me, Harry. That's my problem. I've only ever had it too ways: People walking all over me like I'm a bloody carpet-or people being so completely terrified that they can't look me in the eye."

"I'm neither of those," Harry stated. "What does that make me?"

I gave him a long look, "Harry-thank you-and I'm sorry...but...Draco was first." _And he doesn't even know it. _

I brushed myself off, popping to my feet in a completely mad frame of mind.

"No, wait," Harry demanded, standing up, "Just let me get this straight...you're thanking him...for fighting with you..."

I drew a deep breath, taking it all in.

Taking in that Harry was my friend.

Taking in that Dumbledore was my protector.

But taking in without the slightest amount of doubt...that Draco was the one I needed.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm doing."


	13. The Silence Justified

**Oh good, I'm back in "Update frequently" mode...hope you're still enjoying this. The lack of the reviews is slightly concerning...(Only joking-but seriously...) Listen to:**

**Fix Me - 10 Years  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**_Chapter Twelve_  
**

**_The Silence Justified  
_**

I sat alone in the common room that night, after Snape had given me my transfusion. The double-dose had made me a little loopy, and I'd seen stars for the first five minutes. But thankfully, that strange outburst I'd had that morning-the declaration of _needing _Draco, or whatever sort of bullocks I'd claimed, had diminished to only a mild inner respect for him. If I saw him, I would not engage him.

I owed him that much.

As if on queue, he and Pansy came traipsing into the common room, laughing ridiculously about something and interrupting my thoughts. The shock of seeing Draco had me momentarily immobilized, by I soon relaxed in my chair, glancing back down at the Muggle poetry book I was reading.

"Well, well, well..." Draco purred. "Lafette, why aren't you with the bloody Gryffindors? You're around them enough in the day that I figured you might as well sleep with them."

I turned my nose up at his comment, sifting through the pages as the words blurred in my head and finally settling on an old poem by Lord Byron.

_I would I were a careless child, _

_Still dwelling in my Highland cave, _

_Or roaming through the dusky wild,_

_Or bounding o'er the dark blue wave; _

_The cumbrous pomp of Saxon pride_

_Accords not with the freeborn soul, _

_Which loves the mountain's craggy side, _

_And seeks the rocks where billows roll._

_So do I, _I thought bitterly, trying to drown out Malfoy's words. But I didn't realize how close he was until he snatched the book from my hands.

"What the bloody hell are you reading?" he scoffed, holding the book close to his eyes. "Love poems?"

"That isn't a love poem," I defended tiredly.

"Are you so certain?" He cocked a challenging brow at me before reciting, _"And woman, lovely woman! thou, My hope, my comforter, my all! How cold must be my bosom now, When e'en thy smiles begin to pall!"_

I was frozen.

I had never heard a man recite like that-certainly not Malfoy.

And he did it so carelessly too! It wasn't fair. The words just leaked out of him with an undeniable perfection.

By Salazar, I was wrecked.

"Oh, and not just love poems," he drawled. "_Unrequited _love...something you're not telling me Lafette? Hope Cupid's arrow didn't strike you too hard when you saw me."

But that was the last straw.

I shot up from me seat, snatching the book from his grasp and charging past him toward the Girl's Dormitory, all the while Pansy's annoying giggle rang in my ears.

God, he could just be so infuriating! So unbelievably, pig-headeddly, snobbishly, devilishly-

_Handsome._

I stopped in my tracks, halfway up the stairs, and literally slapped myself. I needed to get some sense back. What on earth could ever rouse me to _respect _Draco Malfoy, of all people.

He was a git. A liar. An abuser.

He was as Harry had said: A prat.

_I would I were a careless child..._

The thought calmed me for some reason, and as I collapsed on my bed that night, I took with me the book of poems.

After this, it was sure to become a new habit of mine. Poetry. How quaint.

Rolling my eyes at myself, I turned over and drifted off to sleep, contemplating everything-well, everything except that awful, white-blonde head.

But it didn't help that I dreamt of him.

_He was sitting alone, his head in his hands, and I couldn't quite tell where. His white shirt was soaked with what appeared to be sweat, his hair tousled madly about his head._

_When he looked up, the bruises under his eyes were evident. But what was more evident was the mark on his arm. The dark green, twisting snake and skull._

_The dark mark. _

I woke myself up that night, not willing to see anymore. I couldn't believe it. _Wouldn't _was more like it.

However this strange connection to Malfoy had come about, it had come with a strong adhesive. I couldn't seem to pry him from my thoughts for the life of me.

No, I wouldn't respect him-but I sure as hell would keep an eye on him. Because these dreams of mine had a nasty habit of coming true.

Perhaps that was why I'd grown so attached to him. That troublesome dream I'd had about him-the beautiful one-the one the whole school knew about...

Maybe it had made me hopeful.

This dream just made me scared. But Draco...he wouldn't be so stupid as to-as to-join...with the Dark Lord. No, of course not. Draco was a prat, but not an idiot.

He would never.

Using these thoughts, I put myself back to sleep, cursing my idiotic concern for him, when he'd never really done anything for me.

_Except save you from becoming a murderer._

Christ, one of these days I would have to get a leash on my conscience. This "praise Draco" crap was getting old.

And so I made a pact with myself that night, in my sleep.

I would never give a care for Draco Malfoy, ever again.

I had enough on my plate to begin with.


	14. The Silence Inquisitive

**So this chapter is a MAJOR turning point for the story and especially for Draco, so I hope I wrote it well. Personally, this is my favorite chapter so far. :) Listen to:  
**

**I Hate Everything About You - Three Days Grace  
**

**Hope you enjoy :)  
**

**_Chapter Thirteen_  
**

**_The Silence Inquisitive  
_**

_~Five Weeks Later~_

I had never been more pleased with myself in my entire life. Five weeks. _Five. Whole. Weeks. _And I had not spoken a word to Draco.

Whenever he'd confronted me, I'd ignored him, until finally he gave it up all together. It was as if we'd gone back to fourth and fifth year, back when I didn't speak and neither did he.

But this was so much better.

This was on _my _terms. I didn't have to be a mute anymore. I could speak to who I pleased-hell, I could even speak to him if I wanted to. But I didn't want to...and that was the beauty of it.

I'd left him dazed and confused by the looks of it, meanwhile segueing into a period at Hogwarts where no one was afraid of me-except perhaps first years-and I had a large amount of acquaintances I had the gall to call friends.

There was February, of course, and Harry and Hermione. Ron with his always-full mouth, for it seemed those three were a package deal, Blaise Zabini, who seemed to have reformed, Katie Bell and Colin Creevey.

This brief interlude in my life gave me a viciously false and misleading sense of security and comfort. But how was I to know it would all come crashing down?

Things began to slip downhill about a week and half later, when I started noticing Malfoy again. But this wasn't noticing in the way I was familiar with, when it came to him. This was noticing the tired lines under his eyes, finding him asleep in a common room chair every other evening, watching him ignore his friends to the point he was bereft of them.

He sat alone at the Slytherin table, at the very end. But it wasn't as if no one wanted to sit with him. He was, after all, damn him, very attractive. No, he gave off this strange vibe of independence and a new sort of anger-no one went near him because they had the feeling that if they did, he would tear them to pieces.

For whatever reason, Malfoy was becoming unhinged.

He was the only one I knew who _wanted _to be alone-and that was a major change for him, considering how he used to be. He used to crave attention, and now, it seemed, he despised it.

But I suppose I wouldn't have cared had I not spotted him itching his forearm one morning-and my dream had coming flooding back to me.

I started to watch him..._really _watch him, to the point it was almost stalking. After every meal, he would disappear, leaving through the Great Hall's massive entryway with an unnerving sort of urgency.

What scared me even more was that no one else seemed to notice him. His strange behavior, his silence. Only me-and that was because, deep down, no matter how hard I tried to deny it, I was always hyper-aware of him.

But all I really knew was that-whatever was happening to Draco-no one was going to help him. No one but me.

Damn it, he's done it again.

So that Friday evening, I followed him, just after he left the Great Hall from dinner. He took a very confusing and long route, up some staircases, round sharp corners, until finally he headed down a deserted hall, and I was forced to wait behind a pillar until he was out of earshot.

I saw him, though.

I saw him approach the far wall and just stand there, staring at it. And a door suddenly appeared-a black, curling, metal door-right on the wall.

He had found the Room of Requirement.

A surge of rage and jealousy bubbled up inside of me. I had wasted away about two years before searching for that place. Searching for one place I could truly be alone to cry, but it had never come to me.

So why the hell would it come to bloody Draco Malfoy?

Shaking my head at myself, I bounded out from behind the pillar just as he disappeared into the room, racing down the hall to catch the door before it faded away. My hand clasped around the doorknob, and I closed my eyes, knowing it would be locked.

But it wasn't...and when I turned it, the door clicked open.

I didn't know what I would say to him-five weeks of silence left me completely blank for words. But this was all hypothetical, assuming I could actually _find _him.

The Room of Requirement was not what I'd expected it to be.

It was dark and musty and crowded with random objects, antiques, torn pieces of furniture. I had thought this room would look like a sort of haven-but then I realized...this was Draco's Room of Requirement. _His _come-and-go room. It looked like this, perhaps, because this was what was occurring inside Draco's mind.

A mind I could now see was dark, alone and disturbed.

I took another daring step into the room, my eyes searching desperately around the black trinkets and grandfather clocks. For the life of me, I could not see him.

But I could hear him.

Whispers came to me-his voice, chanting some strange, foreign words.

"_Harmonia Nictere Passus."_

But as soon as I looked in that direction, it came from another. And then another.

_This room does not want me to find him. _

"_Harmonia Nictere Passus."_

I almost called out to him-but just as the first breath of his name passed through my lips. I was seized from behind.

"_DRACO!"_


	15. The Silence Encouraged

**Sheesh, a bunch of updates in one day! I'm exhausted! (But very happy!) Let me know what you guys think via review :) Hope you're liking it so far. Listen to:**

**Refuge from the Wreckage - It's Alive  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**_Chapter Fourteen_  
**

**_The Silence Encouraged  
_**

A hand came around my mouth as I was dragged out of the room, watching with horror as the door faded away and a plain wall remained in front of me.

Struggling was pointless-my captor let me go.

I whipped around, ripping my wand out of my sleeve and holding it out. A moment later I dropped it, confusion clouding my brain.

Harry stood there, his glassed slightly askew on his nose, his hair unkempt and dusting in front of his eyes. He straightened his robes before holding out his hands in surrender.

"What the bloody hell Harry!?" I demanded furiously.

"I could say the same to you, Molly! What the hell were you thinking, following Malfoy?!"

"Christ, Harry, I was just curious. Why did you have to grab me like that?" I rubbed my somewhat numb jaw.

He sighed, his shoulders slumping as he removed his glasses and cleaned them on his robes, "Sorry, Molly. I just-it's nothing."

I took a step toward him suspiciously, "What is it, Harry?"

He replaced his glasses, seeming to feel the need to put his hands up again, "Woah, Molly...slow down. Honestly, it's nothing."

"That didn't appear to be nothing." I nodded my head toward the door.

"And now it won't be, will it? Because you had to bloody call out his name! Honestly, Molly, had I been someone dangerous, do you really think _he _would've helped you."

"You're avoiding the question Harry," I said, trying to cover up my blushing face with a feigned itch. Had I really called out for Draco? My god, was I that desperate?

"I-I-"

"Harry, you're a horrible liar," I warned.

He sighed again, shrugging, "So I've been told. Listen, I only didn't tell you because you're in his House. I just thought-"

"You thought _what? _That I'd have a loose tongue?" I took a step back, insulted.

"No, Molly. It's not like that. It's just-I know you're a good person. I thought you might...you know...try to warn him. Try to help him."

"Why would I help Malfoy?" I tried to sound aghast, but inwardly, I was agreeing with him.

He sighed a third and final time, glancing around the hall, behind his back, "Listen, not here..."

But that case didn't even need discussing, because the door to the come-and-go room started to reappear. Harry snatched my wrist and barreled down the hall, sweeping me behind a pillar, panting heavily.

I peeked around the corner, watching as Malfoy stepped out of the wall, straightening the dark suit he'd grown accustomed to. It was all he wore now. He rubbed his tired eyes, casting a wary look around.

Of course, he had heard me.

And then he was gone, walking wearily around the opposite corner and out of sight.

"I really am sorry, Harry," I whispered still. "I didn't mean to scream. You frightened me."

"Yeah, no problem," he said distractedly, still staring at the spot where Draco had last been. Then he looked down at me, "Probably shouldn't have grabbed you like that. That's the Class-A Serial Killer style of attack from behind."

I couldn't help but laugh a little at that. But I knew he was trying to keep me off the subject at hand.

"Harry, focus," I said. "I want to know what's going on."

"Well, if you mean what's going on with Malfoy, I'm not too sure."

"But you've noticed," I added, almost feeling relieved inside. He nodded and I murmured, "I thought I was the only one."

"I honestly don't know how anyone can miss it..." he said. "I mean, he never talks. He's always alone and angry and he looks so-"

"_Tired,_" we said together.

"Really, Harry, I thought you'd be the last person to care about Malfoy."

"I'm suspicious, not concerned," he defended sharply.

"Well, _I'm _concerned," I said, somehow not feeling embarrassed. "This is Malfoy we're talking about, I mean-" but he'd gotten me off topic again. "Oh for God's sake, Harry, what are _you _doing here?"

He bit his lip, "I-erm-I've been-well, I've been following him for weeks."

My eyebrows shot up, "_You?"_

"Yeah, me..." he rolled his eyes.

"So, what've you found out?"

He looked confused, "You aren't angry with me?"

"Wasn't I following him too?" I offered and he smiled slightly.

"Well, it's always the Room of Requirement...but every time I go in after him, I can never find him."

"I heard him chanting, though," I said.

He nodded again, "Yeah, but I can't decipher it."

"_Harmonia Nictere Passus," _I stated somewhat proudly.

Harry gaped at me, then collected himself, "Well, then, that solves that problem. I suppose I'll go to the library tomorrow and-"

"Leave that to me," I said. "Is there anything else?"

"He's up to something."

"But, Harry-"

"I'm sure of it."

"You're _always _sure of it when it comes to Malfoy," I accused, though I smiled at him.

"And _you're _always defending him."

"I am not!" I proclaimed, fixing my jaw.

"Oh, yes you are. But I'm not judging."

I stuck my tongue out at him, feeling childish but happy as I began to walk away. He called after me,

"So...we really _are _going to do this, then? Spy on Malfoy?"

I turned to him with a shrug and a coy smile, saying simply, "We're already doing it. What's the use in turning back now?"

But my ulterior motives were very different than Harry's. That much I knew already.

He wanted to catch Malfoy in the act.

I wanted to sneak him out of it.


	16. The Silence Sparked

**Okay, wow. This chapter is pretty intense. WARNING: This gets a little sexual, but things finally start moving! I'm excited for where this story is going. Hope you're liking it too...Listen to:**

**Photographs and Gasoline - Framing Hanley  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**_Chapter Fifteen_  
**

**_The Silence Sparked  
_**

I'd spent three entire evenings in the library before I'd found it. The restricted section didn't occur to me until I'd accepted the fact that Draco was up to something sinister.

But I had to.

So when all heads were turned, I just slipped back there. Almost every book was chained to the shelf, but I _did _find it...eventually.

In a book about Borgin & Burks.

"Harry!" I sprinted after him when he went to seat himself at dinner, making quite a scene. All the Slytherins glared at me, which was to be expected. They always did now-they thought of me as a traitor.

But it did shock me a little when Draco glanced up.

Shaking my head at myself, I resumed calling for Harry until he stopped, looking over at me, halfway seated.

"Molly? What's wrong?"

"No, nothing Harry. Nothing's wrong. I-I just-I need to speak to you..."

The other Gryffindors watched me curiously and Harry rose his eyebrows, as if he knew it had something to do with Malfoy.

I nodded.

He excused himself, telling the table some rubbish about homework and class notes before walking with me out of the Great Hall.

"What is it?" he asked excitedly.

"Harmonia Nictere Passus..." I told him.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Harry, it activates a Vanishing Cabinet."

"Erm..." Harry scuffed his feet somewhat sheepishly, "Should I know what that is?"

I sighed in exasperation, "Think of it as a passageway-a wormhole."

"Like a portkey?"

"Erm, I suppose so...sort of."

"Well, that's great Molly, it's just...what does that tell us? What does it mean?"

I'd actually given this a fair bit of thought, "It means either he's trying to leave Hogwarts or-"

It dawned on him, "Bring someone else in..."

Nodding enthusiastically, I tapped the book I'd taken, "It says Vanishing Cabinets are perfectly capable of bypassing wards. That's what makes them so dangerous-not to mention illegal. It's very dark magic, Harry."

He bobbed his head slowly, taking it all in.

"What about you? What did you find?"

Harry had been in charge of following Draco again to the come-and-go room.

"The room locked me out," he shrugged. "I'll try to be faster tonight."

"Alright," I offered him a reassuring smile, "Be careful."

He nodded, glancing back at the Great Hall, "On second thought, I'll go now. I know where it is...I can wait him out."

"Yeah-good idea," I smiled again, but really I felt we were getting nowhere with this. Hell, by the time we figured out what Malfoy was doing, he could've already done it.

"Right then, goodnight Harry," I said, giving him an awkward pat on the shoulder before heading off to the girl's lavatory.

I looked ghostly this evening. My hair was tangled-as it almost always was-but I had a haggard edge that was relatively new. Perhaps it was something about Draco. For unknown reason, I was extremely uncomfortable with the idea that he was going something like this-I _hated_ it.

He was _better _than this.

"Oh, Christ-pull yourself together Molly!" I told my reflection in the bathroom mirror. "It's only Malfoy."

But though I didn't care to admit-he was a whole lot more than "only."

I wiped my hands with a sigh, leaving the bathroom with every intention of going straight to the common room and then to bed. I was practically asleep on my feet as it was.

But I didn't get that far. Not _nearly..._

The moment I was out of the bathroom, I was snatched from behind and pinned to the wall. Just my luck this corridor tended to remain empty.

My assailant pulled me around to face him, pressing me against the cold stone.

"Malfoy! What the-"

He slapped his hand over my mouth, his eyes furious.

"Why are you and _Potter_ following me?" he spat, and I found myself shaking. He jerked me once-then again.

"_What?_ Think I didn't notice? Think I wouldn't recognize_ your _voice? Screaming for me?"

Mentally, I slapped myself. Why the fuck did I have to call out his name?

"Draco-" my voice was muffled by his hand, and he moved it swiftly only to place his wand at my throat.

"Choose your next words wisely, Lafette..."

Oddly enough, his threat really did frighten me. Maybe a few weeks ago I would've rolled my eyes, but now...now I believed he could do-well, any number of things.

"You've changed, Malfoy," I said carefully, my voice a pathetic whisper. "You're _different."_

"Oh yeah?" he murmured menacingly. "How so?"

Our proximity was starting to occur to me-he was just inches from my face. And I couldn't-

"You-you...sit alone..."

"That's it?" He shook me again.

"You-"

I couldn't _focus. _

"You don't talk anymore...you're not-you're not-"

"I'm not _what,_ Lafette?" He growled.

"You are not yourself, Malfoy."

He thrust me away from him roughly, stepping back from the wall and shoving his wand back up his sleeve. And that was a good thing, because a horribly wicked, desperate part of my consciousness was trying to push me to kiss him right then.

A couple more seconds, and I might have.

"And...and I mean that-as a-as a compliment."

His eyes snapped up to me with both confusion and rage, and he was on me again, forcing me up against the wall.

I was being ridiculous-but I wanted to groan with pleasure. How could a movement like _that-_so harsh, so predator-like-be a...well an _aphrodisiac? _

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he hissed.

"You-you aren't awful anymore..." I panted. "You aren't rude or-or-or petulant. You're just..._real." _

Malfoy pushed me harder and our hips ground together.

I couldn't stop myself-

I turned away, squeezed my eyes shut and moaned. I fucking _moaned. _

Malfoy was silent for several seconds, but when I looked back at him, a dark smile spread across his face.

And Jesus, that turned me on too. Ugh...I was in hot water now.

"You like that, Lafette?" he asked, glancing down at our bodies, where they fused together.

"I-what-_no!" _I shook my head furiously.

"No? You don't like this?" He leaned forward to whisper it sexily in my ear before doing it again-but this time it wasn't an accident. This time he was _really _grinding his hips against me.

I bit my lip in protest, trying to bite back another ridiculous mew...but he could hear it lodge in my throat.

"Oh, I think you do..." he cocked his head to the side, his hot breath flickering across my face. "and now that I think back on that _dream..._"

"Don't you fucking dare!" I snarled, finally regaining some of my composure and trying to free myself.

He gripped my wrists tighter, "Do what Lafette? _This?_" He pulled my hands above my head and took them both in one of his, pinning them there. With the other, he reached down to lightly caress my bare thigh-where my skirt had ridden up.

I was quivering openly now-oh god, I _just couldn't take it!_

"That's what you were doing to yourself, wasn't it?" his breath tickled my ear. "Why not let me do it for you, huh?"

I moaned again when his hand slid higher, cold against my flushed skin.

"But tell me...was it a dream or was it nightmare?" he asked. "I'm not too good with making dreams come true, you know? But if it was a nightmare, babe...I'm _real _good at that."

Christ, I was going to cream my bloody knickers at this point-and he won't even have really touched me yet. How completely pathetic...

Oh, god, he _was_ good at this.

His hand inched up another degree, curving inward toward-

"Oi! Who goes there?"

In an instant, Malfoy had released me and stepped away, striding swiftly around the corner and leaving me alone when Filch appeared.

Shit.

I was caught, almost literally, with my skirt down.

My face was flushed, I was panting, the top button of my blouse had come undone and my pleated skirt was hitched up almost to the point of flashing.

"Looks like someone's been having a bit of fun tonight..." Filch cackled in that punishment-loving way of his. "I'd like to see what the Headmaster has to say about this."

My hands clenched into furious fists at my sides.

_Malfoy, you fucking bastard..._


	17. The Silence Involved

**Okay...things are heating up! (Fingers crossed!) I hope the whole darn thing doesn't crash and burn :) Usually I don't INSIST that you listen to the song I recommend, but this time I must! Play and repeat it until you've finished reading! You won't get the proper feel of the chapter without it! Pretty PLEASE listen to:**

**My Understandings - Of Mice & Men  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**_Chapter Sixteen_  
**

**_The Silence Involved  
_**

"Found this one in a deserted corridor," FIlch was holding me by the collar of my blouse as he presented me to Professor McGonagall. "Face all flushed like she'd been playing around with someone...know what I mean, Professor?"

I glanced up to see Filch winking and rolled my eyes.

"Thank you very much, Argus. I'll take it from here."

I was transferred somewhat childishly over to McGonagall, but she released me once she closed the door.

"Miss Lafette," she said reprovingly, pulling her robe tighter around herself and adjusting her graying braid, "What do you propose I do with you? Is there no end to this...this new _streak_ of yours? All this misbehaving?"

I scoffed under my breath, but really she was right. I was changing...just like Malfoy.

_Oh_...just thinking about him made me both furious and aroused. How the hell could he do this to me?

"I'm sorry Professor," I composed myself, "but I don't see what I've done wrong."

"Well, being in lower halls after hours to begin with," she said.

After hours? But dinner was just ending when I left Harry for the bathroom. _Christ_, how long had Malfoy been fondling me against the wall?

"And if you were with another student, well-that changes things." She moved around to her desk and took a seat, gesturing for me to do the same.

"I don't understand Professor," I tried to play dumb, but it didn't seem to be working, considering the look she gave me as I sat down.

"A gentleman," she clarified. "It is against school regulation."

Now, this I_ really_ didn't comprehend-a gentleman was...against school regulation?

But McGonagall's next question both answered and shocked me, "So, I'll be brief, Miss Lafette. Were you or were you not involved in a sexual encounter this evening?"

I stuttered out, "No...no, Professor," but my cheeks flamed, betraying me.

In an instant, McGonagall was on her feet, pulling out her wand. For a moment, I thought she might attack me, but instead, she conjured a rather impressive, feline Patronus.

"Get Severus," she told it, and the blue cat nodded before pouncing away through the wall. Then McGonagall turned back to me abruptly, and I went stiff in my seat.

"Mr. Filch claims he found you in quite a state...if you were not involved, might I ask what it was you were doing?"

"I was-erm...sleep-walking."

_Sleep-walking?_

Any hopes of a decent excuse died with that.

McGonagall nodded too knowingly, "A habit Mr. Potter seems to have as well."

I gasped. Was she implying that I'd had sex...with _Harry?_

"_Professor!"_

"I must know, Miss Lafette-were you and Mr. Pott-"

"No! For god's sake, not Harry and I! _No!" _I shouted, incredulous.

"Very well," she leaned back slightly at my outburst, "who was it then?"

"Professor, it was no one-"

"Minerva?" Snape's deep voice shocked me from behind, and I whirled around to see him in the doorway.

"Ah, Professor, thank goodness."

"What is it?" he glanced at me suspiciously.

"Miss Lafette has taken part in a certain erotic encounter this evening."

I opened my mouth to deny it, but the look on Snape's face stopped me. His eyes had widened quite abruptly, and he'd stepped quickly into the room.

Merlin's beard, alright...I understood about abstinence but this was over the top. I wasn't _dying._

"Who's the boy?" he asked.

"I don't know. She won't tell me. But I think it may be Potter."

"No, Professor!" I cried, "I swear it! Not Harry!"

"Oh, I doubt that, Minerva," Snape said, and I sighed. "Potter and Miss Lafette couldn't have been together this evening. I just reprimanded Potter for scouring the third floor without an escort."

_Harry..._

Shaking my head, I finally said, "Professors, I don't understand-even if I was involved in such "explicit activities," why is it so important?"

"Anatomy," Snape answered, and McGonagall added,

"You are an Animagus, Miss Lafette. There are certain-dangers."

"I don't-I don't understand..."

"Severus," McGonagall spoke over me, "there's no time. We _must."_

He nodded, and my breathing hitched. What were they going to do to me?

"For your own safety, Miss Lafette, sit back." Snape told me, and he looked so tall and dark that I did without question. He stepped in front of me, his black cape fanning out behind him, and pulled a vile from his person.

Oh god...

I only started to struggle when the sour liquid was halfway down my throat. What was it they'd given me?

"Miss Lafette, were you out with a student this evening?"

"Yes." The word slipped from my mouth robotically. I couldn't stop it.

"Was it a male?"

"Yes." What the fuck?

"Was the encounter sexual?"

"Yes." I was dead. I was completely, utterly, _unbelievably_ dead.

"Who?"

Oh no...oh god no! There was no way in HELL I was going to say-

"Draco."

I heard Professor McGonagall gasp, and Snape stepped back, his eyes widening.

"Severus-" McGonagall breathed, "_Mr. Malfoy?_"

"I will find the boy," he said quietly. "Keep her here."

Moments later he was gone, leaving only the bitter taste of Veritaserum in my mouth.

Things were about to get much worse. Not only would I have to see Malfoy again, and all those feelings-those intimate sensations would come rushing back, but he was going to hate me for it.

I'd turned him in-even if it wasn't willingly.

But I suppose a small part of me was glad he was getting caught too...for leaving me.

The minutes passed in silence as McGonagall and I stared at one another, and then, finally, she said,

"Miss Lafette, Animagi are already extremely physical creatures. But the Fen-they are something much more. I believe...Mr. Malfoy may have just-"

The door burst open and in he flew, thrown roughly to the ground by Snape. He swept the long, white-blonde hair from his eyes, shooting to his feet, enraged.

I stared up at him rather submissively from my chair-and his expression darkened,

"Did she tell you I _forced_ her?"

"Oh, for the love of god!" I dropped my head in my hands. He'd just done us both in. Perhaps...if he hadn't said just that, we might have walked out of this room tonight.

But Malfoy was Malfoy...

"Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall addressed him, sounding flustered, "I don't think you are fully aware of the _seriousness _of the situation."

"_What don't I understand?" _He demanded.

McGonagall nodded at Professor Snape, and he grabbed Malfoy's arm, dragging him into a separate room before slamming the door behind them.

"No..." I breathed. "No, don't do anything to him! _He did nothing wrong_! He didn't force me, Professor!"

A silencing spell had been cast on the other room. That much I could tell.

Knowing Draco, he would in no way be silent.

"Miss Lafette, do be quiet." McGonagall snapped, and I shut my mouth grudgingly.

They were in there for a long time. But even two minutes would've been too long.

Finally, when the door opened, Draco came out, looking disturbed, and frankly, horrified. But he didn't hesitate to look me right in the eye-and there was something in his gaze I couldn't quite name. Something between rage and a whole other level of thinking.

"Minerva, I'm not sure what to make of this..."

She stared at him.

"But he doesn't have them."

"_What?" _

"Alright!" I shot up from my chair, "Somebody better explain _what the fuck is going on!" _

"Watch your tongue, Miss Lafette!" McGonagall shouted. Draco just rose a brow.

"MIss Lafette, did you have sex with Mr. Malfoy?"

"NO!" I roared, "For the last time, no! I already told you that!"

"But..." Snape looked confused. "The serum...you said-"

"I didn't shag her, Professor-" Malfoy interrupted, crossing his arms and leaning angrily against the bookcase. He spoke over McGonagall when she tried to tell him to watch his mouth. "We just screwed around a little."

"Elaborate," Snape demanded.

I stared at the floor, wondering if this conversation could possibly become any more mortifying.

"For Christ's sake, I _touched _her-do I need to explain every fucking detail!?"

McGonagall seemed to give up on the profanity.

"Do you _want_ to be a werewolf, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape countered, and the room went deathly silent.

"Because sleeping with Miss Lafette will achieve just that."

I gasped, covering my mouth.

"Mates of the Fen, if human, are transformed in the act of intercourse. I need to know how far the pair of you ventured this evening, for the sake of your safety, and the school's."

Malfoy let this sink in, though he seemed less shocked and more furious than I.

And then he made a snap decision.

"You want to know what I did Professor? You want me to show you?" and without warning he snatched me out of my chair, wrapped one arm around my waist and crushed his lips to mine.

"Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall cried.

But he paid her no mind, and neither did I. In the brief seconds that it lasted, I was lost to oblivion.

It was quick, and not nearly enough, but he gave me something that told me this moment had meaning.

With a flash of his tongue, he parted my lips, sharing my breath for one instant and releasing a groan.

He had moaned for me-in front of two professors. In the midst of it all, he had returned what he'd stolen from me earlier this evening.

In that split second, he told me he wanted me too.

"I need to have a word with Mr. Malfoy, Minerva, if you _don't _mind."

And then Snape tore him away from me.


	18. The Silence Changed

**There is some very slight sexual imagery in this chapter, but nothing too intense. Mostly, it's a filler chapter-a lead up. But I think you'll like it :) Listen to:**

**Not Afraid - Earshot  
**

**Hope you enjoy :)  
**

**_Chapter Seventeen_  
**

**_The Silence Changed  
_**

Weeks passed and I barely even saw Draco.

When I did, he refused to speak to me-didn't even meet my eyes. That hurt quite a bit.

I tried to compensate-tried to convince myself that he just wasn't used to this sort of thing...that he'd come around. But I was deluding myself.

This was Draco Malfoy. He didn't "come around."

The dreams, though. They came around frequently. The _nightmares_, as he called them. They were so consistent, I began to expect them-to count on them. Every night was different, but this night...was special.

_Draco came to me while I slept, rousing me with a kiss to my collarbone. Kisses, I was used to, but it was his words that changed things. _

"_Come with me, baby. This is our one chance."_

_He was speaking English, but there was something strange about it-something I couldn't discern. In the dream, he lifted me from my bed like a bride, looking himself like my dark prince-come to rescue me. _

_He wore a black overcoat with silver laces and a white button-down beneath, his hands gloved, but cold. _

_He set me on my feet, grabbed my hand and we were running. Dashing down the stairs. Before I knew it, we were sprinting down a corridor, and he kept saying, "Don't stop! Don't stop!" _

_There was still something wrong with the sound._

_Soon, we were outside the castle, by the Black Lake. He did stop us there, taking my other hand in his and pressing it against his chest where I could feel his heart beating. _

"_I would I were a careless child," he murmured softly in my ear. _

"_Draco," I heard myself gasp out. I, too, sounded odd, "Draco, take me! Take me now...please!"_

_He laid me down on the cold grass, beneath the stars, crawling up over me. _

_Unbuttoning his jacket and shirt, he smiled at me when my dream-self reached out impulsively and unzipped his trousers. _

_When he pushed inside me, I couldn't feel it. _

_The dream wouldn't allow me to see him naked, much less did it allow this._

_But I kept hearing him pant those same words._

"_Don't stop...don't stop..."_

_And oh how I craved to feel it._

I would wake each morning, tangled in my sheets and doused in sweat, squirming and rubbing my thighs together. But I'd learned the hard way to always put silencing charms around my bed. What the school had seen was mild compared to this.

And Draco-I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction, knowing he'd done this to me...unhinged me like this.

My work with Harry had come to a bit of a stand-still. He had detention every evening for a fortnight, because Snape had found him on the third floor, so tailing Draco was out.

I wouldn't dare do it myself. I could tell Professor McGonagall was keeping an eye on me.

Besides-somehow, Malfoy knew we were following him. It was much too risky all around.

So Harry and I simultaneously agreed to dig further into Vanishing Cabinets. We spent most of our lunch periods in the library, scouring the books.

And one afternoon, as I paged through a very boring book about wards, I just nodded off.

_Malfoy was leaning against a large, rectangular stone in the ground, his head down as he braced his arms at his sides. He white shirt was torn and askew, and my dream-self did not hesitate to run to him. _

_I loved this...being able to show him my feelings so openly, even they were only dreams._

_To me, they counted. _

_To me, this man was the same man I wasted away staring at every breakfast, every class. _

_And to me, after every day, he would come to my mind and make up for his silence._

_My dream form embraced him, squeezing his tall, muscular body so tightly, and then I took his face in my hands, placing desperate kisses all over his cheeks and forehead._

_He gazed down at me through hooded eyes, in a sort of daze, but smiled nonetheless._

_The real Draco never smiled at me._

"_You-you can't know what you mean to me. You don't know..." I told him._

"_What do I mean to you, baby?" he whispered soothingly. _

"_E-Everything. You are my...my-" I took his hand and put it across my heart this time, "my body-my soul. My heart and my mind." And I rose up on my tiptoes, "Never, ever, ever forget..." _

I was grateful I had kissed him before the dream ended and my head shot up from the table. It took me a moment to remember I was in the library...and then I saw Harry staring at me.

"Oh...oh, Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep-it's just...we've been working so hard, and-"

"Molly," Harry leaned forward, looking very serious, "stop. Just...just tell me what you were dreaming about."

Confusion flashed across my face, "Oh...I-I honestly don't remember, Harry."

_Liar._

"Molly..." he warned.

_Perhaps I should just tell him..._

_You know he wouldn't understand._

_I know..._

"Harry, it was nothing..._really." _

"Molly..." he sighed, as if he didn't want to say what he had to, "you were speaking in Parseltongue."

I froze.

"_W-What?" _

"Parseltongue, Molly...you were talking."

"No...no, that's not possible," I breathed.

"You know I speak it too," He said, as if to comfort me, "I heard what you were saying."

"But I-"

"Who was he, Molly?"

"What?"

"The man you were talking to...who was he?"

"I wasn't-"

"Molly, for god's sake! You just confessed your love to someone...in a dream...in Parselmouth. That isn't normal, in case you were wondering. So you _need _to tell me what's going on. _Please." _

"No..." I whispered, shaking my head.

_No, I need to find Draco..._


	19. The Silence Breathless

**Hey guys! Hope you're liking it so far! As always, I accept tips, critiques, ideas, requests...pretty much anything via PM or review, so message away! :D I like this chapter. Another good turning point. Listen to:**

**Art of War - Anberlin  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**_Chapter Eighteen_  
**

**_The Silence Breathless  
_**

It took me an hour. Malfoy was a difficult man to find. But I did, eventually.

He was in the Potions classroom, of all places, and I had managed to enter so discreetly and in such silence that he hadn't seen me yet.

Now I _knew-_I knew I shouldn't have been spying on him, but everything he did just..._intrigued _me.

So I ducked into one of the room's many alcoves as his bak was turned.

He was brewing something in a small cauldron. Something dark-blue, I thought-with gray smoke rising from it.

I knew full well that Malfoy was excellent with Potions, so it made no sense that he'd be here to repair a grade. But after watching him for a moment longer, everything became clear.

He took his sleek, black wand from his sleeve and twisted its tip. I nearly gasped when a sharp needlepoint shot up from it. Dipping it slowly in the potion, he then set it aside, rolling up his wrinkled, white sleeve.

And without any hesitation, he slid the needle into his vein.

I covered my mouth, begging myself not to make a sound. I needed to see this...

Draco grimaced for a moment, and then his face relaxed. Pressing against the table, he leaned his head back, his gorgeously defined jaw pulling taut, and let out a half-sigh, half-groan.

Shit.

The area beneath my abdomen began to throb. It was such a beautiful, masculine sound...and for a moment, I fantasized that he made it for me. That I was that needle in his arm, figuratively, of course.

_Jesus Christ, what was I doing?_

Things involving Malfoy were getting progressively worse-but a dark part of my consciousness told me they were getting better. And I knew if he made that sound again, I would agree.

So I forced myself to step out of the alcove, and the instant he saw me, that expression of ecstasy was gone. He yanked the needle out and tore down his sleeve, using a quick _Scorgify _to dispose of the cauldron's contents.

"What are you doing here, Lafette?" he demanded.

"I was looking for Professor Snape," I lied. "But I _do _need to speak to you."

He scoffed, "Of course you do-for fuck's sake, can't I ever get a god damn break?"

"You've had a whole week, Malfoy! How long do you plan to put this off!?" I shot back.

"I'm not just talking about _you." _His voice was a growl-a warning. Concealing his wand, he pushed past me, but I called after him,

"Don't be a coward, Malfoy. You _know _we need to talk."

He stopped dead, glancing sideways over his shoulder, "_What did you call me?" _

I stepped toward him rather bravely, "I won't say it again, because I know it isn't true. But you better damn well start acting like the person I think you are."

He spun around, "Your sudden, undying faith in me is astounding,"

"Not faith, Malfoy. I've seen it."

That seemed to shut him up for a moment, and then he crossed his arms angrily, grunting, "What do you want?"

"I want to know what Snape did to you..." _For starters._

"Oh?" he spat bitterly, "The first time, or the second time?"

My gut sank with guilt as I muttered, "Both."

"Well, the first time was delightful!" he said sarcastically, throwing up his hands, "because you know how much I love to be stripped."

"He stripped you?" I gasped.

"Yeah...looking for some god forsaken mark, or something."

I swallowed that down with some difficulty, croaking, "What were you doing just now? What was on that needle?"

He leaned toward me with a menacing glare, "Don't you want to know about the second time?"

"This first," I whispered.

"Is it any of your fucking business?"

"Are you a mainliner?"

"A _what?"_

"You know-a mainliner. A smackhead-a junkie. A drug addict, Draco. Are you a drug addict?"

He leaned even closer, his voice dark and quiet, "Does it matter if I am?"

We stared at each other for a tense moment...and then I made a snap decision. I jolted forward and snatched his arm with the rolled-up sleeve, flipping it over as quickly as possible and ripping out my wand.

He was strong-so strong I almost lost my grip the first time he tried to yank away.

But I was able to mutter out a quick charm, and a clear steam rose from the small, red puncture in his skin. The second the smell wafted toward me-showing me what he'd been using-I knew what it was.

I knew what it was...because I'd used it before.

"_Antidepressants?" _I gaped as he ripped out of my reach furiously and stepped away.

"How fucking dare-"

"Don't you threaten me, Malfoy!" I pointed a finger in his face, "Don't _you _fucking dare! Not after what you've done to me!"

"Oh, what _I've _done to you-"

"This is going nowhere!" I shouted angrily, and he silenced, his enraged face calming slightly.

"How did you know it was an antidepressant?" he asked quietly.

I hesitated, but looking into his weary eyes, I finally sighed, figuring it would be pointless to lie, "I used to be addicted to those."

"_These ones?"_ he tapped his arm incredulously. "You're aware they are-"

"Illegal, I know," I pinched the bridge of my nose, exhaling deeply. "But they're the only things strong enough for me...and perhaps for you. Am I correct?"

He nodded slowly with suspicious eyes.

"Why are you so depressed?"

He laughed in a low tone, "Lafette, we can go round and round with this, or we can be done and out of here as quickly as possible. Now I'll ask you once more, or I'll go: Do you want to know about the second time?"

I paused, then bobbed my head numbly.

"The second time he dragged me down here..." he pointed to the floor, "and hit me with a curse that made me feel as if every nerve in my body had died."

"W-Why?" I exclaimed, aghast.

Malfoy bit his lip, before saying rather uncomfortably, "He said-he said it would make it painful for me...if we ever..." he trailed off, gesturing between us.

I gasped, my eyes wide as globes, stuttering, "Oh, Malfoy, I'm sorry. I didn't know! I promise I didn't! I just-oh god, I'm so-"

He grabbed me so suddenly I choked on my words, and forced me up against one of the tables, lifting me so I sat on it as he pressed himself between the V of my legs.

I groaned loudly, but this time...I was unembarrassed.

Malfoy pulled me close and gave me a shake, staring into my eyes. "Don't you understand?" he whispered, and without warning, he grabbed my waist, slid his other hand beneath my skirt, up my inner thigh and touched me..._right there. _

I gave a little shriek, gazing at him with shock and awe.

"_I can't be inside you." _He pressed harder, his voice a low growl, and I started panting. "You know how much that hurts?" he shook me again. "You know how much that fucking _burns?" _

Somehow, I managed to ask, "What hurts?"

"Knowing that."

"Knowing_ what?"_ I was starting to push my luck, but his hand against me was giving me courage.

"Knowing that no matter what I do-no matter how long I've waited...I can't have you." He breathed, and I was certain my heart stopped. "I spent years..._years _trying to get you to speak to me. I insulted you in every fucking language I know, and believe me, I know a lot of them. And guess what? You ignored me, Lafette! Ignored me to the point where I almost gave up on you."

I held my breath at the word "almost."

"But _that_ dream...the one I can tell you hate so much that you cringe every time someone brings it up...that dream that everyone saw...spurred me on. Gave me hope. Fucking hell, Lafette, are you so blind that you can't see any of this? Or do I wear a mask that actually fits my face?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

All this time...

_All...this...time!_

"Oh my god..." I breathed.

"Yeah, Lafette..." Malfoy murmured, "talk to him. Maybe he knows what the fuck is going on between us. But in the meantime...don't seek me out."

And he stepped away from me, that wonderful pressure of his hand quite abruptly and quite painfully gone.

"_Please stop torturing me..."_

He left me there, aroused, confused..._breathless._


	20. The Silence Desiring

**Hi readers! Hope you enjoy this one. Listen to:**

**Lullaby - Nickelback**

**Enjoy :)**

**_Chapter Nineteen_**

_**The Silence Desiring**_

_Parseltongue, also known as Parselmouth, is a rare language spoken only by descendants or close followers of He Who Must Not Be Named. The language is ophidian, a snake language, and speakers are known to communicate with any form of serpent at their will. _

_Cases have been reported, however, of speakers who claim no involvement in the dark arts, but all have been traced to ophidian roots, i.e. a mother, father or other ancestor was a serpentine Animagus. _

_The language is that of a provocative, rather sultry nature, spoken through hiss and gasp, and has a surprising ability to blend into natural speech. At times, speakers have engaged in common conversation and later been told they were speaking Parseltongue, this pertaining to the fact that the tongue can be evoked by anger, excitement or fear._

I rubbed my aching head, staring down at the words as they started to blur. It didn't half make sense. I had absolutely no "ophidian" roots, and I certainly wasn't one of _his _minions. It just didn't add up.

The library had emptied long ago, and I hadn't noticed, enthralled in the long passage I was reading, but when Madame Pince rounded the corner, it startled me in such a way that I slammed the book shut.

My nerves racing, I glanced up to meet her stern eyes.

"Miss Lafette, we are closing, I'm sure you're aware."

"Oh, yes, Madame Pince. I'm sorry to disturb you, it's just-can I-can I borrow this one?" I tapped the cover of _Twitches, Tendencies & Uncommon Tongues, _bouncing my feet under the table.

There was a whole chapter on Parseltongue...and I wanted to present it to Harry. He was the only other person like me, I was fairly certain, who didn't have snake roots or suicidal connections to the Dark Lord.

Unless Medusa was his grandmother...

Madame Pince looked me up and down after reading the book title, her bespectacled eyes suspicious. "Are you sure you'd like to ingest a read so very...disquieting?"

My brows knit together, "Disquieting? Oh, I'm only using it for Ancient Runes, you see? Medium tendencies and all..."

She gave me another disapproving once-over, then bobbed her tight, black bun and sniffed, "I suppose, for a day, Miss Lafette. Be cautious. An overdue will be imprinted upon your wand."

"Yes, thank you Madame Pince," and I scooped up the book, scurrying out of the library before she could change her mind.

Honestly, I didn't know why she was so wary of me. I'd always been respectful to her.

_You're a Fenrir. _

Oh yeah...that.

My shoes clacked down the quiet halls, echoing through the corridors rather eerily, and I picked up my pace. I was unfortunate enough to pass Filch on the way to the dungeons, and he flashed me a yellow, toothy leer, glancing down at his Muggle watch.

"It's 8:45, Mr. Filch," I announced boldly, striding past him, "No midnight trysts tonight," and I bounded down the dungeon steps, sighing and rubbing my head again.

_Damned caretaker, sticking his nose in everyone's business._

I'd never had a problem with Filch before, though. Maybe I was just bitter that he turned me in that night,

But no, I realized, and my cheeks flamed as the revelation hit me...

I was mad because he'd _interrupted _us.

Ugh, when had I become so crude?

Trudging grumpily into the Slytherin common room, I collapsed unceremoniously into one of the black, leather chairs, facing the fire pensively.

What was happening to me? All these...sexual thoughts, these sexual doings...Parselmouth...Draco...

I had enough on my plate to begin with.

But I did have the power and opportunity to take one of those things off the plate.

_Take it off and devour it, _my crude alter-ego purred and I gave a disgusted scoff at myself. I needed to confront Malfoy-to clean this mess up between us.

Reaching into my bag, I tore a sheet of parchment from a notebook and scribbled a messy sentence on it, crossing the empty to common room to the dark tunnel that led to the boy's dormitory.

If everyone was asleep, he'd find it in the morning, and morning sounded innocent and practical enough.

The note having been written in infallible ink-ink which only he could read-I descended the curving stairs and slid it under the door, giving a little squeak when I heard one of the boys within stir and turn over in their sleep.

I fled to my seat by the fire once more, and yanked out the poetry book I had befriended to distract myself-maybe put myself to sleep.

Yes, sleep would be nice..._for once. _

_Thou who stealest fire,_

_From the fountains of the past_

_To glorify the present, oh, haste,_

_Visit my low desire!_

_Strengthen me, enlighten me!_

_I faint in this obscurity,_

_Thou dewy dawn of memory. _

_Nope! _Not going there.

I flipped the pages quickly, deciding to give Lord Tennyson another chance.

_O, were I loved as I desire to be!_

Oh, fuck it.

I slammed the book shut and leaned back, resting my head against the cool leather and closing my eyes. Couldn't I have found a poem about death...or...I don't know, plants! Was fate so against me that it had to stick desire in my face?

Please, there was enough of that going around anyway. It was like a disease.

With a tired exhale, I finally felt myself begin to slip away...and then I heard footsteps in the common room, and my eyes popped open. I was now officially _irked..._for lack of a better word.

But as I stumbled to my feet to shout at the intruder, I felt my stomach drop...and my veins were pumped with adrenaline.

Apparently, an innocent morning scene was out the window.

Because Malfoy wasn't asleep.

He stood there, clothed such that it took my breath away. He had a dark tank top on, and blackish green plaid sweats which hung dangerously low on his carved hips. Sleeveless, I could finally see those gorgeous biceps, and the wonderful slope of his neck and collarbone shone seductively in the firelight.

Well, shit, this wouldn't end well.

"We need to talk," he quoted, crossing his arms in a way that made his muscles strain, and I struggled to keep my eyes on his face. "How delectably vague of you, Lafette...not to mention cliche."

I tried to shrug carelessly, but it turned out as more of a shudder. "We _do. _Sorry if my phrasing was not to your liking."

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" he swept past me, and I could smell his wonderful, natural musk. Like cinnamon.

He snatched the poetry book from the chair and held it aloft so I couldn't grab it, flipping to a random page and prancing around the room childishly as he recited it while I chased him like a fool.

"Ah, how enlightening! _Taking Off Emily Dickinson's Clothes!" _

I couldn't believe it. Of all poems for him to find...really? _That one? _

I'd stumbled upon it before, and found it all rather silly...but...hearing _him _read it. Oh, for Salazar's sake...

"_First, her tippet made of tulle, easily lifted off her shoulders and laid on the back of a wooden chair." _He grinned impishly, dodging me again as I grabbed at him.

"_And her bonnet, the bow undone with a light forward pull. _Bonnet, eh Lafette?"

"Give it here, Malfoy!"

"No, no...I'm enjoying this!_ Then the long white dress, a more complicated matter with mother-of-pearl buttons down the back, so tiny and numerous that it takes forever before my hands can part the fabric, like a swimmer's dividing water, and slip inside." _His taunting tone faltered, and he glanced up at me as he stopped running, "Do you actually like this poem?"

"NO!" I defended loudly and immediately.

He smirked at me, licking his lower lip, and that uncomfortable throb started in my gut. "You_ do? _Oh, well it that case I'll read it _to _you, babe."

Before I could get another word out, he was an inch away from me, balancing the book casually in one hand and continuing, "_Later, I wrote in a notebook it was like riding a swan into the night, but, of course, I cannot tell you everything -the way she closed her eyes to the orchard, how her hair tumbled free of its pins, how there were sudden dashes whenever we spoke." _His voice had dropped into a strange, low register, and he began to read ever slower, his eyes flickering to me occasionally.

"_I could plainly hear her inhale when I undid the very top hook-and-eye fastener of her corset and I could hear her sigh when finally it was unloosed, the way some readers sigh when they realize..." _he trailed off, reading the next part to himself. And then he finished, in a raspy voice,

"_That Hope has feathers, that reason is a plank, that life is a loaded gun..." _and dropped the book carelessly on the carpet, taking a step closer to me so that our bodies were flush, and I inhaled sharply, trembling. He recited the last line from memory, so slowly...so slowly that it unhinged me, a breath between each word...and the words only breaths themselves.

"_That looks right at you with a yellow eye..."_

I stared up at him, wide-eyed, craning my neck for his tall form.

"Never heard one quite like that..." he breathed, and the poem was no longer silly to me-but an erotic sensation, pulsing through my veins.

"The author is still alive," I whispered, carrying on the conversation with words, while our eyes had another, "Billy Collins, I believe..."

"Oh?" he cocked a brow, half-listening, "Thought it sounded rather contemporary."

"Yes, apparently he had quite a drawing to Dickinson's works, so much that he-"

"Babe," he shook his head at me, "just shut up."

His lips fell on mine with an impact like a tsunami.

We need to talk...yeah, right.


	21. The Silence Furious

**Hi, my readers! Sorry, but this chapter is short, curt and a bit harsh, but nonetheless, I hope you like it :) Things WILL look up, I promise. Listen to:**

**The Outside - Red**

**Enjoy :)**

**_Chapter Twenty_**

_**The Silence Furious**_

Draco's hot breath on my face was in its own an aphrodisiac, his kisses-flame. He wrapped his naked, powerful arms around my waist, and I gasped with each release of my lips. Sucking, biting, groaning, whispered nothings...

That was everything and all in existence at this moment. No Animagi, no petty insults, no intruding Filches, no horrifying, painful abstinence charms. Just him...and me...

I broke away to pant the only thought coming to mind, "_Thou...whom...stealest...fire..." _Every word he stopped with a kiss, murmuring in a dark voice,

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks..."

I giggled despite the intimacy, "Hamlet? Really?"

He growled, burying his face in the crook of my neck, "It is the best. Everyone dies...what could be more realistic?"

His words put a sudden gloom over me, and as he went to kiss me again, I felt forced to push him away. "Draco," I whispered, "wait."

He leaned back, gazing at me with wary, sobered eyes. "Come to stop me again, eh Saint Lafette? Saving me from myself?" His tone was surprisingly furious.

"No-no, Draco, it's not like that...it's just...you told me-"

"Fuck what I _told _you, Lafette. I think I'm rather telling you now..."

I stepped away sharply, "Oh really? Just like that?" All the heat we'd created seemed to be sucked from the room instantly, replaced by a cold sting between our glares. "I am not your call-girl, Malfoy. You've got Parkinson for that."

His jaw tightened at my retort, "Parkinson?"

"Oh, please...Draco, do not presume to play me as stupid. I've seen the way she drools over you. It is more than a little obvious you two have gone for a toss under the sheets."

His eyes darkened now, and he moved toward me with menace, "What are saying, Lafette? Calling me easy?"

I did not let myself flinch, "Am I? I was under the impression that you were calling me such." And with an inward sigh, I realized we were back where we'd started. One minute passion, the next ridiculous, childish bickering.

I felt the sudden need to turn the tables again and schooled my expression to be softer, "Draco...what you said to me-in the dungeons. It was...well, it was beautiful, really. And when you told me not to tempt you. Well, I thought-stupidly, as it now seems-that you were actually gaining some restraint over yourself."

His reply was a stony stare.

"You are using me, Draco _Gemini _Malfoy, and you adore the idea. You know that when you touch me, I melt for you-"

_Woah, Molly...easy. Think you're admitting a bit much?_

I ignored my conscience fervently, "That when you look at me, you've already won. So what? I may be weaker than you. I may have less sex appeal-but that does not make me your _toy!"_

Jesus...what had gotten me so riled up. His actions seemed normal, as Malfoy. I should've been relieved that he hadn't been abducted and probed, or something.

But I'd never been more furious in my life, and briefly, I wondered why I hadn't Changed.

When he was again silent, I scoffed in his face, "I'm done here." But when I bent to retrieve the book of poems he'd dropped, he kicked the book aside, moving in front of it.

"Get the hell out of my way," I hissed.

"Bitches aren't attractive, Lafette."

Oh...I was fuming within. He was pushing it. He really wanted to see my darker side. I took a step toward him, feeling for my wand,

"Calling me a bitch?"

"I don't know," he crossed his arms, "am I?_ Bitch?_"

I tore my wand from my sleeve, pressing its side against his throat. Unfortunately, I could not detect any flinching on his part, but I could tell from his eyes that he was listening to me.

"No, you want to know what's a bitch?" My eyes flicked low on his body, then back to his face, "Erectile disfunction. That's a bitch, Malfoy."

"Threatening me, babe?" He pushed his throat against my wand, and I absently wondered how we went from hot snogging to _this._

"No," I seethed, glaring at him as I jerked my arm away, "You're not _worth it."_

And I stormed toward my dormitory without the book, swaying my hips to anger him.

He called after me, "You better keep a leash on that ass, babe-or one of these days I'm going to fuck you senseless from behind."

Color rushed to my face as I gasped, whirling around to face him in shock, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Clenching my hands into tight, painful fists at my sides, I bit out, "One small problem with your plan, Malfoy. Can't fuck me. You and I both know you can't handle any pain."

And I refused to hear another word from him. I raced up the stairs and practically threw myself into my dormitory, whimpering quietly as I crawled into bed, trying not to wake the girls.

There I curled into a pathetic ball and, for the first time, cried my eyes out over Draco Malfoy.


	22. The Silence Decisive

**Hello readers! Hope you're enjoying it. As always, I am open to suggestions, requests, critiques and any other form of review or PM. No hate mail please. I really don't like hearing that Molly is "such a loser!" (You know who you are.) I accept constructive criticism happily, but haters...just stop reading. Anyway, sorry for my rant. Here's the next chapter. Listen to:**

**Changing Colors - It's Alive  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**_Chapter Twenty-One_  
**

_**The Silence Decisive**  
_

I was being a coward. I was being _stupid. _I knew how much I needed this...and I couldn't let that...that _prat _get in the way of my safety.

But every time I approached the door, my courage left me.

I saw the time. 12:11. My window was closing-if I didn't leave soon, Snape would alert the authorities that I had neglected a transfusion. And damn Malfoy if I let him do that to me.

Swallowing the knot in my throat, I seized the doorknob and practically tossed myself down the stairs into the common room, terrified that he would still be there, waiting for me to forgive and forget.

Well, earth to Malfoy, but I was in no way that kind of girl. I would much sooner tear his beautiful hair out than tell him he was right.

_Beautiful hair? Ah, shit Molly, you really are a wreck. _

Shut up, Conscience. Shut up!

Okay, so maybe I was going slightly mad-arguing with myself. What can I say? I'm strange like that.

Entering the dark Common Room timidly, I searched around for Malfoy, and discovered with a relieved sigh that he was no longer there. Tiptoeing across the black and green carpet, I headed for the exit, then turned at the last minute, noticing something.

My book-the poems-they were gone.

_Enjoy it Malfoy, you wanker. _

Shaking my head angrily, I marched out of Slytherin House and into the dank dungeons, wrapping my arms around myself to guard against the chill.

Snape was already halfway down the hall, ready to report me.

"Professor!" I called, and he stopped, his black robes swishing as he whirled to face me.

"Miss Lafette...you are very late."

"I know, Professor, I'm sorry. I-I just-I was delayed."

He cocked a greasy brow.

"Honestly, Professor-but I'm ready now, really," and I yanked my shirtsleeve up, baring the crook of my arm to prove it.

He considered me for another moment, then sighed, "Yes, very well...come with me."

The Potions classroom brought back memories...

Oh god, I was getting hot just thinking about it, my eyes flickering to the table _he'd _forced me up against.

I licked my lips to quench their dryness, following Snape to his desk.

When he pressed the needle into my vein and hooked up the IV, I didn't even feel it, too preoccupied by my own thoughts.

"You seem distant, Miss Lafette," Snape noted instantly.

"What? Oh...no, Professor. Just thinking."

"About Mr. Malfoy?"

I gasped, eyes widening and cheeks flushing a dark scarlet, "Wha-no, Professor! No, of course not! I...why would you-"

"There's no need to get so defensive," he said passively. "I merely assumed."

"Like he said, Professor-we didn't-"

Snape shook his head vigorously, "Please, Miss Lafette, spare me. Asking Mr. Malfoy those questions disturbed me well enough-I'd rather not go into any more detail."

It was my turn to raise I brow, and then, somehow, a laugh bubbled out from my lips. God, it felt so good to _laugh. _To really laugh, I mean.

Snape continued over me, "I assume Mr. Malfoy has explained the nature of my spell to you."

My laughter died instantly, replaced by another deep blush, remembering. "Yes...yes he did." And then a sudden, strange anger built within me, "Why did you do it, Professor?"

He flicked the IV, watching my arm intently, "It had to be done."

"But _why?" _It was almost a whine.

"I am well aware of Mr. Malfoy's...habits, and one of them just happens to be the opposite sex."

I bit my lip, not wanting him to continue.

"If the two of you were to..." he trailed off, clearing his throat, "it would create more than just an immediate danger to the school and to both of you."

"You said..." I breathed, "you said he would become a werewolf. How?"

"You are a Fenrir, Miss Lafette. Do not take such a classification lightly." And then he paled considerably, dreading his next words, and I buckled down, preparing for the worst.

"When the male-erm-_arousal..._blends with your own, a powerful chemical reaction occurs. Mr. Malfoy-in a fit of passion and transformation-would tear you apart without even trying. And then he would be a werewolf-for the rest of his life."

I gasped, and before I knew it, tears were streaming down my cheeks.

Snape glanced up at me with confusion, "Now, Miss Lafette-don't tell me you've come to_ care _for Mr. Malfoy. He's a vile boy-cruel, powerful-not a good man, by any standards."

I shook my head but the tears kept coming.

Jesus, I was completely unraveling-over a fucking _boy! That _boy...

"Take it back," I demanded, my voice a croak, a whimper.

"Excuse me?"

"The curse. Please...I beg you, take it back!"

Snape stared at me, an appalled look on his face, "Miss Lafette, you shock me. I'm sure you are enough of a sensible girl to know that this _thing _between you and Mr. Malfoy is not the end of the world, nor every part of your life."

"It means...more than you think."

"And if you do care for the Malfoy boy...you would condemn him to such a fate?"

"No!" I shouted, but it was more a helpless cry than anything else, and my head sank into my hands. "No..."

The hopelessness of it all-it was beating me down.

And then an idea struck me-such a heinous thought that it made me certain I'd gone completely mad,

"Professor," I asked, staring straight ahead, my eyes glazed, "if-if I wasn't...aroused. If the chemical reaction didn't happen...could he still...could he still make love to me?"

Snape's expression grew more shocked, and then simply furious, "He cannot enter you! Not without extreme pain. My curse stands...I suggest you start behaving more like a student and less like..._a whore."_

I gaped at him as he wrenched the IV from my arm and disappeared into one of the storage rooms.

But my longing for Draco I could no longer deny-and with this new light at the end of the tunnel, however dim it may have been-well, it made our fight seem ridiculous.

He can't enter me...

But that doesn't mean we can't...do other things.

Maybe Snape was right-maybe I was acting like a whore. But if one thing was for damn sure, I was going to show Malfoy that I had more sex appeal than he thought.

I was going to show him that I wasn't just _any _bitch.


	23. The Silence Out of Control

**Alright, so this is a LONG one :D I had fun writing it though. ATTENTION! Readers, I am thinking about changing Molly's last name. Thinking either Fane, Lafayne, or Fainer. They just seem to sound better. Your thoughts? Review what you think, please! If you still like Lafette, say so :) Otherwise, it's a-going away! Anyway...listen to:**

**Outta Control - Thousand Foot Krutch  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**_Chapter Twenty-Two_**

_**The Silence Out of Control**  
_

I ran. I ran so fast that my hair was whipping across my face and I could hear the wind in my ears.

Right now, I didn't care how whorish I was acting. I wanted-no, I _needed _this.

When I stopped in the quiet Common Room, I took a moment to catch my breath, trying to calm myself. But my body was already tingling with desire-that is, _if _he received me. Oh god, I hoped he would.

He _better._

Taking a final chance to shake out my nervous hands, I then headed to the ominously dark tunnel to the boys' dormitory.

_Courage Molly...you can do this. _

Yes. Yes, I _fucking _can.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and silently thanked the four creators of Hogwarts for allowing girls into boys' rooms. No wards. It was probably Slytherin's idea.

But as soon as I was inside, surrounded by sleeping men in a dark, oval-shaped space, the horror struck.

I would have to find him.

All the bed curtains were drawn.

Slowly, holding my breath, I moved to the first bed, pulling aside the drapes. The stocky form of who could only be Theodore Nott shocked me, and I quickly backed away.

The second bed was Goyle-oh...disgusting-and the third was Zabini.

But the fourth bed...this one I was more hopeful for. Its dark green drapes were all tattered, as if ripped from their rings many times in fury. And I knew before I parted them who was inside.

He was breathtaking in his sleep. His handsome face bore none of the harsh, cynical creases that usual marred it, like I was used to, and he had a pale, sinewy arm thrown over his eyes.

Placing a hand over my wildly fluttering stomach, I drew a deep breath before placing a silencing charm around his bed.

No going back now.

_Please, please, please don't refuse me. _

I closed the drapes behind me and climbed slowly, _cautiously _over him.

Part of me had wanted him to wake immediately, so that I could've known his answer sooner-but another part wanted me to take my own sweet time.

Malfoy didn't wake.

My breaths came in pants as I lowered myself over him, trembling madly. And then I took one more good look at him-at his glorious, alabaster skin...and I was wrecked.

Without giving myself a chance to back out of this, I delved into the crook of his neck with my mouth, fisting my hands in his feather-soft hair as he woke with a slight start.

Holding my breath, I forced myself to keep kissing his neck as he shifted beneath me...and then he chuckled-a tired, soft sound.

"Pans," he murmured quietly, stroking my hair, and I froze.

Backing away quickly, I felt my worst fears had been more than confirmed, and as our eyes connected, we froze together.

I'd never seen Malfoy go so still-or look so out of his element. Completely caught off guard, all he could do was exhale shakily.

I forced myself to breathe, and then reached down and swept the white wisps of hair from his eyes.

To my shock, his eyelids lowered at my touch and another blast of his hot breath caressed my cheeks.

"Lafette..." he whispered, and it was almost a moan.

Despite the wash of heat that spread through my veins, I bit out, "No!"

His eyes opened in confusion.

"No," I said more softly, lowering myself again and whispering in his ear, "no, when we do this...you will call me by my first name."

He said nothing for a long while, and we stayed there, breathing against each other until I felt the disappointment paint over my passion, and started to pull away.

Malfoy snatched my wrist instantly, so hard that the smack would've woken the boys around us, if not for my charm.

"_Molly,_" he whispered, and I froze for what felt like the millionth time.

Then he said the word that changed everything.

"Stay."

I gave a little whimper, and our lips collided, making loud, sensual sounds as he twisted his fingers into my hair. My thighs locked around his, and I slid back, my rear in the air like a cat as I trailed my lips down his collarbone, then to the rim of his black tank top.

I balled the fabric into fists, tearing it up as he sat forward to lift it over his head. It was quickly discarded.

The sound of our gasping was cut off as he completely sat up and yanked me onto his lap, sliding his tongue into my mouth.

I groaned, wrapping my arms around his strong, muscular shoulders, and when he moved his lips to my neck, I snuck a glance down at him

Holy shit-I was done for.

He didn't have one of those generic six-packs. He had that sexy, lean stomach I'd heard about but never actually seen. Flat as Kansas, two sharp lines ran down the sides by his hips and up to some kick-ass pectorals.

He was bare and smooth, aside from a thin, rope necklace with what could only be the Malfoy crest on the end.

I lifted it in my palm, and as he kissed up to my ear, he confirmed my thoughts in a whisper, "My family's symbol," and he nuzzled his nose against my skin.

"It's-it's beautiful..." I stammered, my pulse racing as his tongue flickered across my earlobe.

The pendant was of three snakes, expertly intertwined, their eyes most likely made of real emeralds. There was a word etched in another language below them.

"What-what does it-s-say?"

He was currently twisting me to get at the nape of my neck with his lips, humming against my throat at the question.

"My name...Malfoy-"

"Oh, yes...I see it now."

He stopped kissing me abruptly, turning me sharply to face him and whispering, _"What?"_

My brows knit together, "It just took me a second. There-look, I see it. Malfoy." I pointed to the name.

"That doesn't say Malfoy in the common tongue, babe."

It was my turn to say, "What?"

He squinted at me, then murmured, "Do you know what I'm saying?"

"Not really, no..." I shook my head, still panting from where his lips had been.

Malfoy gasped.

"What!" I crossed my arms, "What is it?"

"Babe, I'm speaking Parseltongue...and so are you."

My eyes widened, "You...you speak Parseltongue?"

"Of course I do. My family has enough Slytherin ties to last centuries. But more importantly...how do you speak it?"

"I-I don't know..." I said softly, glancing down, almost ashamed. "I only just found out...from Harry. Am I still speaking it now?"

"No," he shook his head, and then, to my surprise, pulled me closer, grinding our hips together in a delicious way. "But I'll tell you a secret I've learned. Right here-" he gently brushed his hand across the back of my neck, "if you're speaking it, there will be a vibration."

"Oh." I whispered, and then it poured out, "I'm sorry, Draco. I meant to tell you before, in the dungeons, but we were-erm-otherwise engaged."

He laughed darkly in my ear, "Don't apologize, babe. I find it kind of sexy that I can speak to you this way."

In response, I quickly pressed my hand to the nape of his neck, feeling the very faint vibration.

"How-how does it happen?" I gazed down at him nervously.

"Emotions." he breathed against my skin. "Happiness," he kissed my neck, "fear," he nipped it with his teeth, "...lust." His hand slipped between my legs.

"Oh...shit, Draco," I moaned.

"And there you go..." he grinned at me.

I gasped. Was it that easy?

"You must be just learning, though...you slip in and out." He noted quietly. "Now...back to the matter at hand," and he flipped my swiftly onto my back, crawling over me like a predator.

But his mischievous expression melted quickly into one of confusion, "I thought you were pissed at me, babe..."

My eyes tightened, "Oh, trust me-I am."

He shrugged, delving back into my neck after murmuring, "Can't say I don't love hate sex."

A grin spread uninvited across my face, followed by a hum of contentment.

Draco growled rather suddenly, "See-you're tempting me again..."

"No, I'm not."

He rose up again, and I fought the urge to whine.

"Then what are we doing, Laf-_Molly?" _he corrected himself, and I nodded approvingly, "I can't fuck you-we _know _that."

I shivered. "No..." my hand slowly traced up his hard, toned chest, "but you don't necessarily have to. We can still-" I lifted my hips and rubbed them teasingly against his, "do other things."

Another growl escaped him, "Babe, that kind of restraint would probably kill me."

"It's all we've got."

He seemed to contemplate it for a long while, biting his lip as he looked down at me with those mercury eyes.

And then he said, "Ah...fuck, yeah-whatever, babe. Anything to get these off of you."

I gasped again when his hands took hold of my shirt.

* * *

**A/N: GUYS! AGAIN! I AM CHANGING MOLLY'S LAST NAME! REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK:**

**EITHER FANE, FAINER, LAFAYNE OR KEEPING LAFETTE  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	24. The Silence Brazen

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. As always, reviews and PM's are welcome. :D Listen to:**

**The Feel Good Drag - Anberlin  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**_Chapter Twenty-Three_**

_**The Silence Brazen**  
_

Draco slid up the thin fabric of my white, uniform shirt, not even bothering to unbutton it as he splayed his hands out across my bare torso. Their coldness made me shiver, and I gasped when his lips came down just above my navel.

Alternating between kisses, licks and small, shocking bites, he slowly made his way up to my ribcage,

Resting his forehead there for a moment, he breathed hotly on my now-moist skin before lifting me up so suddenly it took my breath away,

Straddling his lap, I gazed down at him, wide-eyed, my hair cascading over the both of us like a silk curtain.

Roughly, without breaking eye-contact, he ripped apart the last of my shirt before, in shocking contrast, gently sliding it off my shoulders and sending it to join his tank top in a small heap on the floor.

I was exposed but for the dark green, lacy brassiere, and Draco did not hesitate to cup me.

I gasped louder than before, throwing my head back at the sensation of his thumbs rubbing circles over the almost transparent material.

"You are exquisite," he whispered, squeezing me tightly and then leaning down to kiss the sensitive flesh of my cleavage.

Our panting grew to be syncopated, chests heaving up and down in unison. But when he reached around me for the clasp, I stopped him.

"No-not tonight."

He sighed, shoulders sagging as he dropped his hands away and buried his face in my collarbone, murmuring, "Fuck, Molly...you are confusing the _hell _out of me_. _One minute you're wired and ready to go, the next-"

"It's not about that," I pulled his face up to mine, kissing him long and good, but taking no prisoners. I stroked his remarkably defined cheekbones, breathing, "I want to save something for you. _Please..." _and for the first time, I slid my hand down his taut stomach and rested it on his crotch, "save something for me."

A hard bulge pressed back and his eyes flamed, "Shit, Molly-_careful." _

I shook my head, rubbing slowly, "Not with this-_this _we're going to do."

With a final look of intense lust, he threw me back down, growling, "Skirt off. At least give me that."

I nodded reaching down for it, "Your sweats, too."

"Gladly, babe."

We simultaneously removed the last of our overclothes, and I couldn't help but eye the remarkable erection he sported beneath his black briefs.

When I went to remove my sheer, black stockings, he grabbed my hands. Sliding back onto his heels, he took my right leg in his strong, capable hands, and to my immense pleasure, used his teeth to remove it.

"_You _be careful," I warned him, "or I'll have come and gone before we can even-"

The other stocking was torn off, and in an instant, he had thrust himself between my thighs with a friction like a wildfire.

We groaned together this time, feeling that glorious tension from all those nights ago against the wall. God, it took doing it again to realize just how much I'd missed it.

No, I was nothing like a whore.

Not when this man had the sex appeal of a jaguar.

He pulled back, then scraped against me once more, and this time, I watched him squeeze his eyes shut at the feeling.

With each thrust, the cords in his neck would tense, a vein in his temple would throb, and his strong, sinewy biceps would strain.

Shit, I could get used to this.

He let out a hiss of air, his eyes flicking open suddenly and striking right through me-a metallic magnetism that caught my attention like a slap to the face.

_Double_ shit...I already was.

"Draco," I ground out, "if you don't kiss me _right now-"_

He launched forward, claiming my lips like the predator that he was and immediately biting the lower, so hard I tasted blood.

The man dealt no mercy.

I knew I should've been angry-and the look in his eyes was almost challenging me to be-but instead, I was strangely-_aroused._

Now, mind you, I'm not into blood play, but this was something else entirely. This was...this was possessiveness-ferocity-blind lust.

So I bit him back, swallowing the moan he threw into my mouth and scraping my fingernails along his back.

His hands found my hips and he forcefully slammed me against him, his erection, hard as stone now, grinding blissfully against the place on my body that was pulsing most fervently.

We moved rhythmically, hips beating back and forth...back and forth...and our panting slowly kicked into high gear.

"Oh my god..." I breathed, the sweat beading on my brow-his hair damp with his own.

Back and forth...back and forth...

Jesus, he really knew how to do this. I didn't even need to move. _He_ moved _me._

Moved me back and forth...

"_Ohhh...Christ, Draco!" _I was close. I was _so fucking close._

Back and forth...back and forth...

The whole bed was shaking, rocking with us, movement for movement.

"Come on, baby," he gasped in my ear. "I know you're close." His lips latched onto my earlobe, "Give it to me."

But I wouldn't let him throw me overboard-not yet.

Not until he was on the edge with me.

Thrusting my hips upward, I started to move with him, grinding my pelvis downward until the friction was almost unbearable.

Draco let out a howl, adjusting himself shakily to bite down on my neck's pulse point.

"You want it?" I challenged him, my voice a breathy whisper.

He pulled away to look me in the eye, and I'm sure mine were as dilated as his.

"Yeah," he panted.

"Yeah?"

"_Yeah!," _he growled. "Now, baby! Give it to me _now!"_

I felt him start to tremble madly with his own desire, and only then did I breathe ever so softly, "It's yours."

And then I screamed. I screamed his name to the high heavens, racing up and over the peak of all passion.

Hot jets of moisture blasted against my inner thighs when he came shortly after with another languid, masculine cry. His briefs did almost nothing to suppress it.

There was a beat of silence when at last the ecstasy subsided and we stopped seeing red, our breathing slowly descending to a semi-normal state.

And then I released the only sound I seemed capable of at the moment.

A low, contented hum of a laugh, closing my eyes and laying my head back on the pillow, feeling as if I were laying upon a cloud of bliss.

Malfoy...just made me orgasm.

Who'd have known?

_I _just made _Malfoy_ orgasm...

Well, shit, that was in an entirely different league.

He collapsed on top of me, still breathing rather harshly into my shoulder as I traced lazy patterns across the expanse of his smooth, broad back.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked, his voice muffled against me,

"Because I am happy..."

Slowly, he rose his head, and his expression was one of the closest I'd seen to resemble innocence, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," I grinned, threading my fingers into his bleach-blonde tangles.

His head fell again and he took advantage of the opportunity to nibble at my cleavage. I squirmed beneath him with a newly ignited pleasure.

Finally, exhausted, he rolled us over, laying me across his front with ease and brushing my shoulder absently with his knuckles, staring at the ceiling in what appeared to be peaceful thought.

"How did you know I put silencing charms around the bed?" I wondered aloud.

"_Did_ you?" I felt him raise an eyebrow.

I gasped, craning my neck to look at him, "You _didn't _know?" But...but I'd just assumed...we'd both been so loud...and he didn't even-

He shrugged, grinning wickedly down at me with hooded eyes, "I like to live on the edge, babe...why do you think I want you so bad?"


	25. The Silence Shameless

**So...just curious-does anyone actually follow my song requests? I put a lot of thought into them, and it would be a little strange to realize that no one actually does it. Let me know, yeah? Thanks again for all the wonderful support! Listen to:**

**Elysium - Vayden  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**_Chapter Twenty-Four_  
**

_**The Silence Shameless**  
_

Early that morning, when I left his dormitory, we both seemed to part with the unspoken agreement that we could in no way display our relationship publicly.

He would still sit at his table alone, and I would still sit with the Gryffindors, so no suspicion was aroused.

But we did, however, start to play a rather horrible game with each other.

It had started mostly with me, I'll admit, when I continually brushed past him on the way to classes, just so I could smell his natural cinnamon-like scent. And I never failed to catch his secret grin when I did.

Shortly after that, he started slipping dirty notes into my books, my bag, my anything really, that just seemed to pop up in the most inconvenient of times. Notes that said things like,

_...had an interesting dream..._

_Caught that look you were giving me..._

_...have no idea what I'm going to do to you tonight..._

It was on those nights in particular that I made a point of not going to him-just to make him angry-and there was nothing he could do about it...

...because boys couldn't enter the girls' dormitories.

And so began the beautiful torture we shared, day after day, night after night...in secret.

Transfiguration was the only class we'd been seated together in...and I had used to hate the class for that reason.

Ah...memories...

But it wasn't until the Friday after our first-_encounter..._that he'd started rubbing my thigh under the table.

It had just been gentle caresses, to begin with, and when I could make it look like an accident (we _were_ at the front of the class, you know), I would lean against his shoulder and sigh in his ear.

The following week, he'd dropped his quill, and when he'd bent to retrieve it, he'd flicked his tongue over the bare underside of my knee, just quick enough that he couldn't be caught, but that I would yelp and gain all attention.

Every eye had gone straight to me, and I'd frozen when McGonagall had turned around, looking perturbed, and albeit...suspicious.

"Sorry, Professor," I said sheepishly before I quickly slit my finger under the table to show it to her, "paper cut."

It took her a moment, her narrowed eyes gliding once, twice, between the two of us, before she turned away. Shamelessly, when attention had gone back to McGonagall's lesson, Malfoy had slipped my lightly bleeding finger into his mouth and sucked it dry, almost making me moan.

The _git. _

I was going to get him for it.

But on those nights-those wonderful, secretive nights...all our personal vendettas were forgotten, and we gave ourselves over to each other with a sort of admirable, blind trust.

He never pushed my limits-and I never deprived him of too much.

And that was what proved to me that there was something beyond Malfoy's aggressive, prejudiced family name. Something that wasn't self-centered...wasn't _bad._

This...this_ relationship_ that we had was-well, it was rather extraordinary.

We were doing a fine job of hiding it, too.

"Molly? _Molly?"_

I blinked, my eyes focusing on February, who was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry, Feb-what were you saying?"

"What are _you _doing for the Transfiguration project?"

Oh...right. _That. _

Just my luck, that was a "partners" assignment, in which we were to present our skill to the class by transfiguring each other into and out of different objects.

Partners...were our desk mates.

Malfoy had had some wicked ideas right off that bat, but I had shot him down by immediately going to Professor McGonagall about it.

Transfiguring me...with my condition...was a terrible idea.

To my immense surprise, she had immediately complied, offering Draco and I an alternative.

But then Draco had refused. It was all rather strange really-the way he'd denied it, claiming he could Transfigure anyone-even me-with ease.

McGonagall had pursed her lips and I had looked at him in shock, wondering secretly whether he thought he'd get some kind of sexual kick out of Transfiguring me.

After all, that was all that mattered between us, wasn't it?

"Why did you do it?" I'd panted that night, moving on top of him as he pressed sensual kisses down my neck.

"Do what, babe?" he murmured against my skin.

"Refuse the alternative?"

His response was immediate and breathtaking-so much that I stopped all movement to stare at him.

"I'm testing my limits with you..."

"W-What?" I breathed.

"If I can Transfigure you, who's to say I can't do a number of things to your physical state..."

And just when I thought he'd segue into a long run of innuendos, he said something else that floored me.

"Who's to say we can't tame you-at least enough to get you off those goddamned blood transfusions-don't give me that look. I know how much you hate them."

My thighs locked around him, and I lowered myself, glaring, "Why the fuck would you want to help _me_?"

He flipped me over onto my back in an instant, leaning in and mimicking my glare, "Why the fuck do you want _me_ at all?"

I swallowed my planned retort. What the hell did that mean? Malfoy was the handsomest man I'd ever seen, with intelligence that rivaled even Granger and a temper that turned heads.

I shook my head at him, "You're the most arrogant son of a bitch I know! Of course you're aware that every girl in this school wants you-even the fucking first years, who have no idea what they're up against-"

"Would it mean anything to you..." he interrupted me quickly, "if I said that every time I saw you with that bastard Thomas, I wanted to rip his fucking throat out?"

I was silent-staring into those glassy, platinum eyes of his...the ones that could hypnotize any girl into a stupor.

"I can't put words to this thing we've got-that's the most I can say right now. All I know is that I want you babe. You're the only girl in this whole fucking school who's worth having-and I wouldn't be a Malfoy if I didn't plan on winning you."

"Winning me?"

"If anyone finds out, babe-I'm going to have to compete for you," and he burrowed his face into my neck once more, issuing a groan out of me. "Just be glad I fight dirty."

I shook myself out of the memory, focusing once more on February.

"I don't know..." I said. "I'm sure Malfoy's got something planned."

February made a face, "It must be difficult-being stuck with him."

I shrugged, "He and I drew swords a long time ago-it's about time we fought."


	26. The Silence Raging

**So this chapter was fun to write :) I hope you like it. Listen to:**

**Doppelganger, I Love You - Zeromancer  
**

**Enjoy :)**

**_Chapter Twenty-Five_**

_**The Silence Raging**  
_

"_Please..." _I begged, sagging my bottom lip childishly.

Draco narrowed his eyes, flexing his fingers where they rested on my naked shoulder.

"I _know_...I know you have at least _one_ memorized," I splayed my hand out on his bare chest, resting my head on his collarbone and letting his calm breathing, his slow heartbeat, hypnotize me.

"Ah, hell...my father taught me, what-_two_? And it's not like I'll get them right. Besides, you wouldn't like them anyway."

"Please," I whispered again, placing a gentle kiss on his jaw.

Draco shivered, his arm tightening around me as he stared at the drapes that concealed us. He'd started before I'd noticed,

"_Thy soul shall find itself alone, 'mid dark thoughts of the grey tombstone; Not one, of all the crowd, to pry...into thine hour of secrecy."_

I settled further into his chest, closing my eyes as he spoke. I loved the sound of his voice. It was not velvet, as all the rubbish romance novels claimed.

It was deep and rough-and it reminded me of coffee. I'd grown rather fond of the Muggle drink, liking the bitterness, and yet the warmth, too.

Perhaps one could also compare his voice to liquor...

"_Be silent in that solitude, which is not loneliness- for then the spirits of the dead, who stood in life before thee, are again in death around thee, and their will shall overshadow thee; be still."_

Oh...kill me.

I groaned into his chest, "Say that last line again..."

"Which line?"

"The last words."

"What? Be still?"

I groaned again, squeezing my legs tightly together at the sensation.

Draco chuckled darkly, "Be still...really? Do you like being commanded?"

My voice a whimper, I writhed beside him, "Maybe just by you."

I felt Draco smile into my hair before continuing, _"The night, though clear, shall frown, and the stars shall not look down...from their high thrones in the Heaven, with light like hope to mortals given. But their red orbs, without beam, to thy weariness shall seem...as a burning and a fever, which would cling to thee forever."_

"Mmm..." I hummed, "it sounds like Poe."

"Very good," he laughed low again, making me tremble-and I was sure he felt it. "Spirits of the Dead, I think it's called."

"I always liked Annabelle Lee."

_He_ hummed, and it was nothing like mine-_fuck, _it was the sexiest sound, "And we loved with a love that was more than love..."

"Kiss me," I whispered, dazed.

He grinned, "You keep asking me to do that."

"You're good at it," I admitted, with slight embarrassment.

Draco turned his head to capture my lips in a soft, yet possessive kiss that made me immediately want more-but then he pulled away,

"Better than stupid, fucking Thomas?"

"Yes," I smiled wickedly, crawling up over him and brushing my hand over his crotch, "in _so _many ways."

Draco stiffened.

Shit. It was meant to be a joke-an ego-boost.

But instantly, I knew he was seeing red-oh god, he was furious.

"_What..." _he breathed, deadly quiet.

"Oh, no...Draco-it was a-"

He sat up abruptly, knocking me off balance.

"_That fucking asshole has-" _he was too enraged to finish.

I tried to deny it, but he was already getting up, "I'm going to kill him..."

And the frightening thing was that I didn't doubt him. Not for a second.

Before I could stop him, he'd snatched up his wand, thrown on a shirt and breached my silencing charm, storming through the room and out the door.

I tiptoed helplessly after him, trying not to wake the other boys.

_Shit, Molly-how fucking stupid can you be?_

He was already headed out of the Common Room when I got upstairs, and I had to follow, defenseless in the skimpy nightgown I wore for him.

Jesus, he was fast, ignoring my whispered cries as I scurried after him through the dark, empty corridors.

_What have I done?_

_What have I done?_

_What have I done?_

Gryffindor-that's where he was going-oh _god._

You know that saying? This can only end in tears? Well it doesn't apply here. This is Malfoy, so rather...this could only end in blood.

I guess we were just lucky the Gryffindor House had been moved back from the staircase due to noise. It was tucked into a small square corridor on the seventh floor, and just as Draco reached the portrait hole, I grabbed his arm and yanked.

"Draco! _Listen to me!"_

"Listen to you?" he roared, and I knew we were waking people up. "_Listen to you? How can I listen to you when that bastard got what I'll never have?!"_

"Draco! No! We didn't! How could we have done it? If we had, Dean would be a werewolf-and I don't know about you but to me that seems highly unlikely."

Malfoy was still for a moment only, and then he asked in a deadly whisper, "Did he touch you?"

"What?"

"_Has. He. Fucking. Touched. You." _He said coldly, taking a step toward me-and oddly, I trusted him enough not to back away. "Cause if he has-I'm going to destroy him, yeah? I'm going to _shake the fucking globe_, babe. Come here-" he hooked his finger under my brassiere, right between my breasts, and I fought the urge to moan as he drew me against his chest with one sharp tug.

"You're _mine. _Alright? _Mine..."_

My breath caught as I stared up at him helplessly.

"...and I don't share."

Just as he went to kiss me-hopefully good and rough-the portrait hole opened, startling us, and there stood Harry, glasses askew, black hair rumpled, asking, "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Potter," Draco straightened up, releasing me, but Harry's eyes never went to him. He was staring at my nightgown-ah, fuck-it wasn't even a nightgown...it was more like lingerie. Silver lace shorts that were _too short _to be shorts, and a brassiere that flashed an awful lot of cleavage.

Draco had adored it-and by the looks of it, Harry was liking it too.

In an instant, Malfoy had swept me angrily behind him, and I all too willingly clutched his bulging muscular arm.

"Get a good look, Potty?" Malfoy started forward, "I'll knock it right out of you-"

"Oh, for Christ's sake, STOP IT!" I yanked on him roughly, pulling him back and placing my hand on his chest.

Draco and Harry exchanged smoldering looks until finally Draco drew his shirt up over his head and handed it to me.

I slipped the warm, gray tee over my exposed body, and it went almost to my knees-but, god...I loved the way it smelled.

Cinnamon-like him.

"Listen, Potter-get Thomas for me."

"Draco, _no..." _I stressed.

"I need to speak with him..."


	27. The Silence Remembered

**And here...we...go...listen to:**

**Like a Machine - Tragedy Machine  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**_Chapter Twenty-Six_  
**

**_The Silence Remembered  
_**

"Harry, don't you dare move!" I pointed at him.

"Wasn't planning on it..." he crossed his arms over his chest in amusement and Draco gave him a glare that could burn water.

"Draco," I grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him away from Harry to face me, "when I tell you it didn't happen, it didn't happen. Now get a goddamn grip before I knock your block off."

He was still fuming, I could tell.

"Look, you want to beat someone up? Fine..." I said, and then I poked him in the chest repeatedly, "but that someone'll have to be me. Got it?"

Malfoy gave me an incredulous look, but I'd already started dragging him away.

"Fucking _no,_ Lafette! I'm not done here." He pulled easily out of my grip, whirling around to face Harry again.

"That's it," I ripped his wand out of his hand and pointed it at him, keeping my expression hard so he could see I was serious. "Wait in the fucking hall, or I'm going to Petrify you."

"Shit, Lafette-you really think I'm afraid of my own wand?" he rose a brow at me.

"You wanna bet?" I growled, but I could already feel the wand resisting me.

Malfoy didn't move.

With a hiss of frustration, I aimed the wand at the far wall and shot a Reducto. The vase on the table shattered into ashes.

"Seems to be working fine," I snarled, moving it back toward him.

Draco's eyes narrowed as he cast one more smoldering look at Harry, then scoffed and trudged out of the corridor, slamming the door behind him.

I lowered his wand, sighing and allowing my shoulders to slump. Then I turned nervously to Harry,

"Listen, Harry-it's not what it-"

"Are you fucking him?" he demanded.

"Christ, Harry-talk about being subtle."

"_Are you?" _he stressed.

I let out a labored breath, whispering, "No-not really."

"Not really?" Harry threw up his hands, "What the hell does that mean?"

"It's nothing, Harry-Jesus...let it go. I'm going to bed," and I turned away.

"With him?"

Freezing in place, I held Draco's wand in a vise grip, "_Excuse me?"_

"Are you going to bed with _him? _It's not a hard question, Molly."

I flew around furiously, "You know what? Fuck you, Harry-this pathetic rivalry between you two is making morons out of you. So what-what the hell does it matter if I _am _fucking him? What does it matter if I love it? Why the fuck does it seem to affect everybody in the goddamn school if I'm screwing around with Draco?"

The instant I was done, I knew I'd said far too much.

Harry's eyes were wide with shock, looking at me like an alien.

"What happened to you, Molly?" he breathed. "You hated him-you used to have some sense."

"No, what I _got _was sense," I corrected angrily. "The two of you have been fighting to best one another since first year-doesn't that seem-oh, I don't know-_childish?" _

"His father's a fucking death eater, Molly!"

"Yeah-" I stepped back, "and I'm an Animagus. Going to judge me, too?"

"Ah, hell-Molls, you know I don't judge anyone like that-"

"You're judging Draco right now."

"Since when do you care about him so much?"

I breathed hotly and carefully, trying to control my temper, "We already had this conversation-I told you...I don't know when. It just happened Harry. I thought you, of all people, would respect me enough to trust me."

"I do trust you-I-it's just-I...I don't understand." he sighed, sagging against the wall.

"Oh, fine-whatever Harry...I'll see you at breakfast, I suppose..." and I turned my back, shaking my head, flustered.

"Come on, Molly. Don't leave like this."

"What more is there to say?" I shrugged, but I knew deep down I was being somewhat unfair to him.

"God-what did you expect me to think? You show up, restraining Malfoy, who's fucking pissed as hell for reasons I'm still not quite sure of...and may I remind you, wearing something that scarcely resembles clothes."

"It was a bad time-" I tried to cover for myself, "...I had no time to dress."

"And I'm supposed to believe you wear that sort of thing to bed-just-what, for fun?"

"Yes, Harry, actually you are. I'm not a common whore."

He sighed again, sweeping his hand down his face, "I never said that."

"You imply it-now, just forget it, alright? I want to go back to sleep...and you look tired too. Give it a rest...I...I'll talk to you in the morning."

Biting his lip, he watched me leave, quietly exiting the corridor and preparing to see Draco.

I should've been furious-nervous-_something. _But really, I was just relieved no one was unconscious.

Draco was leaning over the banister of the Grand Staircase, the muscles in his lean, handsome back clearly defined, and I instantly caught the painting of a chamber maid eyeing him with lust.

"Hands off," I barked at her, startling both she and Malfoy as I weaved my hands around his naked waist.

The maid sat back in her painted chair, looking depressed.

Draco turned slowly, looking tired and defeated-broken down. In a quick movement, however, I was up in his arms, legs wrapped around his torso, his arms bracing my rear.

Leaning me against the door, he whispered, "I don't think you understand..." and brushed his nose against mine. Regardless of how it came about, I loved this side of him. He was calm...serene..._beautiful-_where he was usually so tense.

"What?" I breathed, driven half-senseless by his proximity, as I always was.

"You...are the most desirable witch in this entire, godforsaken school. I-I feel like I have to..._kill _people-in order to keep you."

I smiled breathlessly, giving him a peck on the lips, "Do I look like I'm running away?"

He heaved a sigh, resting his head against my chest as I twirled my fingers in the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

"Come with me," I murmured. "I want to show you something..."

I took his hand and guided him through the dark halls, down into the dungeons and finally back into the Slytherin Common Room.

Once inside, I let go of him and moved into the center by the fireplace, turning suddenly to face him.

The shock almost made me gasp.

God, I had to keep reminding myself that this was still Draco Malfoy, and he was still shirtless. I had to stop getting accustomed, for fear that one of these days, I would turn to the Adonis who had claimed me as his own-and have a massive heart attack.

The man must've been part Veela.

"Here," I said, recovering after taking a few breaths and striding toward him. I took the hand he had holding his wand and held it out, aiming it at myself.

Draco jerked away in astonishment, "Babe-what the hell? I'm not a _sadist."_

I laughed a little nervously, "Draco, I'm not asking you to use the Cruciatus Curse. I want you to see what happened between me and Dean...I want you to know-so you'll trust me."

His brow furrowed.

"Legilimens, baby-" I whispered. "The spell is Legilimens."

Malfoy shook his head, "N-No...I'm not going to-"

"Just do it, Draco..._please. _I want you to."

There was a long hesitation with only the crackle of the fire to fill the silence, and then he cautiously raised his wand, aiming it at me and grimacing.

"_Legilimens..."_

The sight in front of me dissolved, replaced by visions-it almost felt like watching myself, on a Muggle television.

The first thing we saw was our nights together-the kissing, the moaning, the occasional screaming...and for a moment I thought this wasn't so bad.

But it was like a backwards timeline.

And I knew what would come next if I didn't block it-

Somehow, I managed to get it to skip straight to Dean-the way he'd left me. And then it went back to all our shared kisses, the time he'd groped me.

I could almost feel Draco fuming.

I thought it would stop there...but it just kept going...and going...and going.

Oh, god-he was seeing everything. He was seeing my _dreams. _I tried to stop it, but they appeared, full-blown.

The one where Draco pinned me to the tree...

The one where he had me on the tabletop...

The one with all the screaming...

The one with the whips...

Oh, I had to stop it!

I used all my strength, pushing against the spell to hide my dreams-but he started to access my old memories.

The ones with my family.

He saw me ripping apart my home, while my parents watched in horror.

He saw the doctors strap me to a table and stick a needle through my back when I was four.

He saw my father dancing with me when I was an infant...

The strain became too much-my mental wall collapsed. And he saw the one.

The one I was trying the hardest to hide.

He saw me fighting with him in the very same common room...and then he saw me run up the stairs, throw myself into bed...and cry my eyes out.

Because of him.

The visions faded, and I collapsed, scooting back into the chair and pulling my knees up to my chest.

What a horrible idea.

_What a stupid...fucking...idea._

I glanced up through teary eyes, watching him drop his wand, petrified.

For the longest time, nothing was done. We stayed where we were, comfortable, it seemed, with the distance.

And then he walked to me quite abruptly-and held out his hand.

I blinked up at him, the tears streaming down my face, and he held it out further.

It felt like it took me several minutes to take it, too afraid of the consequences.

But I did.

He pulled me swiftly to my feet and started leading me out of the common room, through the dark dungeons once more.

"Where are we going?" I found the courage to croak.

He didn't turn to me, "I'm going to make love to you-_right now."_

I gasped-and the world seemed to stop spinning.

"_...W-What?"_


	28. The Silence Undone

**WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT. Brace yourselves. Listen to:**

**Below - Something to Burn  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

******_Chapter Twenty-Seven  
The Silence Undone  
_**

It was like an explosion inside of me-hearing those words. Every nerve awakened and began to flutter and pulse furiously.

But-how could it be possible? He knew-he knew what it would do to him.

How could he make that kind of a sacrifice for me?

It took me a long time to figure out where he was taking me. In fact, I didn't realize until he stopped in front of a blank wall.

_That _blank wall.

He was taking me to the Room of Requirement.

Moving behind me, he rested his hands on the down curves of my hips, whispering in my ear, "Close your eyes."

I did as he bade, letting my eyelids flutter closed and listening to the sounds of the metal door appearing on the wall.

He guided me in, and it no longer smelled of must.

The room was warm, and I could see the glow of lights behind my eyes. The wonderful scent of cinnamon-like him-swirled around, making me dizzy, and I felt soft carpet beneath my feet.

"Okay," he breathed, and I opened them, gasping aloud and then covering my mouth.

This had been from one of my dreams.

Gone was the cluttered Room of Requirement I'd seen before, replaced by a stunning mixture of green, gold and black. On the largest wall, a roaring fireplace-on the adjacent...a large, silken black bed.

The fluttering within me grew beyond wild, and I felt I couldn't move.

Not an inch.

I was so surprised he could remember every detail-from the brief glance I'd given him of my subconscious,

In fact, his reality far surpassed my imagination.

Draco walked to fire, turning to me. "Come here," he murmured.

And in an instant, the nerves overthrew me. "D-Draco-" I spluttered, "Draco, you know we can't...we can't do this. What it'll do to you-it's-it's just..."

He reached out and grabbed me by the waist, drawing me to him and letting the warmth of the fire wash over my skin.

"Show me the rulebook on this, baby," his lips brushed my ear. "Where does it say I have to be inside you, to make love to you..."

Confusion flashed across my face, "But-but isn't that what we've been-"

"Not the same, Lafette. That was just lust." And then he curled his hands around the backs of my thighs and pulled me up against his firm erection, "I want to show you what I can _do _to you."

I gazed up at him with slightly frightened eyes.

This was new to me-I was afraid.

"_With_ you," he corrected, and then he whispered, "Trust me."

I could only manage to say it in a quiet, meek voice, "I do trust you."

Draco closed his eyes with a deep exhale, as if preparing, and then slowly leaned in to join our lips.

It was so gentle, to begin with. Like the kiss of a moth's wing. My arms wound carefully around his strong neck, resting on his broad, sloping shoulders, and he reached one hand around to press it against my stomach.

It wasn't to push me away-but to cause sensation, it seemed. I don't know why it felt so good.

I couldn't tell you for sure, because I'm not even certain how it happened-but I think I was the one who added the heat. That is was my tongue that gave in first.

Regardless, within the minute, he was sucking and nipping at my bottom lip, pressing me against him full force.

Feeling his arousal was strangely empowering. It made me feel _wanted._

"_Fuck," _he whispered, seeming to notice just how hard he was. "I'm not going to last long, Molly."

Well, neither was I if simply hearing my own name almost tipped me over the edge. I moaned against his lips, fisting my hands in his hair-forcing us together.

I needed this.

He needed this.

_We..._we needed this.

"Can I show you the difference?" he breathed. "Between sex and...this?"

"Yes," I panted, nodding vigorously and burrowing my face into the crook of his neck, "yes-I'm begging you."

I felt his fingers inch up under his shirt and caress my bare stomach, rubbing in soothing circles. He kissed my forehead, then my temple, moving slowly down my jawline until he reached the corner of my mouth.

Brushing my hair out of my face, he captured my lips once, twice-a third time, each a soft, languid touch that lasted several seconds.

Helping me to tug off the overlarge, wonderfully smelling shirt-I would have to steal it from him later-he tossed it aside.

I think he could sense my nervousness, because he said quietly, "I'm not going to force you, Molly. If you want to stay clothed-stay clothed."

Swallowing the knot in my throat, I took a deep breath, whispering, "I'm not nervous because I don't want to..." and I looked up to see his eyes flash with surprise, and then desire.

"It's-it's just-" I forced myself to continue, "I've never done it before."

He nudged my chin up gently, "Baby, if it's me-"

"It's not you," I said quickly. "No, it's not...I...I just..." _Here we go. _"I wouldn't be showing you all of me."

His brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"I want to give you everything, Draco...I don't want to keep secrets..."

He smiled softly, "Then don't keep secrets."

I closed my eyes, "But I don't think you'll like what you see."

He pulled me closer to him, kissing me hard and then whispering, "Try me."

This was it...I was going to lose him forever.

_Take a good, long look, Molly._

I gazed at him sadly, and then reached behind myself with trembling fingers for the clasp of my brassiere.

With one tug, it slipped off my shoulders to the floor.

Draco sucked in a breath, but I refused to make eye contact, reaching down and sliding my thumbs into the sides of my underwear. Inching them slowly down to the halfway point of my thighs, I then let them fall and stepped out.

I couldn't help it-I peeked.

The expression on his face nearly knocked me out.

He was watching me hungrily-almost in an animalistic way-his eyes sweeping over my naked body, but not forgetting my face.

"You _are_ exquisite," he breathed.

But I shook my head vigorously, "I'm not finished."

Again, his brow furrowed, and so I told him, "Draco, hold out your wand-point it at me."

He immediately protested, "We are _not _doing this again."

"It's not what you think," I rose my hands, as if in surrender. "Please, do it. I'm tired of hiding this from you."

Draco slowly pulled his wand from the pocket of his sweats, his eyes still roaming over my figure, and held it out with strain.

"Say _Aparecium," _I instructed as calmly as I could.

"The invisible ink spell?" he asked.

I shrugged, "It's the only one that works."

Draco seemed to understand that this was not a harmful spell-that I was revealing something to him-because he held his wand a little steadier, a little firmer, and whispered the charm aloud.

I closed my eyes.

I didn't want to see it.

But I heard Draco's wand drop to the floor.

And then he was suddenly there, gripping my shoulders and giving me an abrupt shake. I gasped in surprise as he forced me to make eye contact.

"_This? _This is what you were hiding from me? _This _is what you were afraid I'd see? God _damn _it, Molly!" and he forced me into a rough yet gentle embrace just as the choking sob escaped my lips.

"Why?" he whispered, "Why would you think me so low?" and he stroked my hair, holding me for the longest time while I wept into his chest.

It was then that I realized I did not need a Prince Charming. I didn't need a knight in shining armor-a Romeo to climb my balcony.

I needed_ this_ man.

This rugged, aggressive, disturbed mess of a man who was as headstrong and ill-tempered as I was. This man who would throw an extremely expensive clock through a window just to see how fast it fell. (Yes, he'd done that.)

This man who did not appear to care that every inch of my body was scarred-that the side of my face bore a permanent bruise-that I'd nearly torn myself apart when I was young...

I needed him.

_Fuck everyone_, I needed him.

His arm swept under my bare thighs, tugging me up into his arms bridal style, and he carried me to the black silken bed, laying me sensually upon the sheets. He tore away his sweats, leaving him in his briefs as he crawled over me-a strange look in his eyes.

Leaning down to my ear, he whispered something...and for the first time, I could hear, but not understand the Parseltongue.

The sound of it made me groan.

With such gentleness that it nearly had me crying again, he kissed the bruise on my face, then the scratches on my neck, all the way down my torso, giving each scar attention as if he cherished me.

And then he paused, sliding back up, his lips inches from my own.

"Can I put my mouth on you?" he breathed.

"Yes, of course."

"That's not what a mean," his voice took on a dark undertone.

My eyes widened when I realized, and I blushed a deep scarlet.

"Y-Yes..." I stuttered, "but...only-only if you want to..."

"Trust me, baby," he growled. "I want to."

By now, every inch of me was trembling, and as I watched the muscles in his back coil while he stretched down my body, my knees rubbed together nervously.

I could feel his warm breath on the apex of my thighs, making me squirm.

Silently, I thanked Salazar I had shaved that morning.

Draco's slender, callused hands slid beneath me, lifting my hips and then glancing up. Our eyes connected-blue on blue.

"_Please._..trust me, baby. I'm not going to hurt you."

Again, I whispered those fatal words, "I do trust you."

He gave me no chance to prepare.

His lips sank into me, and my first reaction was a violent scream as sparks of pleasure shot throughout my body.

It was an explosion.

It was a revelation.

It was my undoing...

With a tongue far too skilled, he devoured me, holding my knees in place. Secretly, I was thankful for that...my hips were bucking too violently. My knees would've hit him.

My hands tangled in his hair, forcing him down upon me-oh, god-I wanted more...so much more...

I wanted him inside of me...

"How close are you baby? Tell me..." he leaned away to pant.

"TOO...FUCKING...CLOSE!"

With urgency, he clamped his mouth back onto me, and I shrieked for him, crying out his name to the gods as he brought me through the most earth-shattering orgasm of my lifetime.

His arms were shaking, and seconds later, he gave in, bearing his own release in an alarmingly beautiful, teeth-gritting silence.

When it was over, and we were gasping-floating on the aftermath, the ecstasy, he crawled back up to me, whispering in my ear,

"Brace yourself, I'm about to tell the truth..."

_Oh god..._

"I'm in love with you...fell hard and fast."

...

...

...My heart stopped beating...


	29. The Silence Agonized

**WARNING: This chapter contains extreme self-abuse. Kind of a short one, but I hope you enjoy. I must stress that you listen to this song, because it is actually a part of the chapter. Listen to:**

**DLZ - TV On The Radio  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**_Chapter Twenty-Eight_  
**

**_The Silence Agonized  
_**

His eyes watched mine for a long while, as I lay there, paralyzed. I couldn't function...I couldn't seem to force my body to do anything-to respond in any way.

It couldn't possibly be true.

There was no way that he loved me-shit, I mean it had been...what? Three weeks? How could he love me? Boys were always supposed to say that last, anyway-especially Malfoy. Hell, Malfoy wasn't supposed to say it at all.

But I realized too late...that he took my hesitation as rejection.

He sat up slowly, the disappointment unmistakable, and ruffled his unruly hair uncomfortably.

"I know what you're thinking..._me, _right? What the fuck do _I _have to say about love?"

_Molly...say something._

"And trust me, I didn't believe it at first. The fucking idiot that I was-ha-ha...antidepressants: the cure to love. Yeah. Fucking. Right."

_Molly..._

"Maybe I ought to become a-what was the word you used-_mainliner? _Yeah-maybe I should. Get these damn thoughts out of my head," and he turned himself to sit on the side of the bed, face sinking into his palms.

_MOLLY!_

"I-" I stuttered out, and Draco's back went very tense. But when I couldn't find the courage to finish, he sighed,

"Forget it, Molly...forget I even said it."

No, Draco-wait.

_Say them out loud-don't be a goddamn coward!_

Why the hell was I frozen like this? I never froze. I always had a backup plan.

Shit, he was standing up.

And yet, I still lay there, staring at him like I was watching him die.

He glanced at me, and it was a look I was not familiar with. A brutal mix of anger and anguish. Suffering and fury.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, and then he was leaving-collecting his clothes.

No, Draco-wait.

The door shut behind him.

_You absolute, fucking COWARD! _

It only took me a few seconds to burst into hot, violent tears and then to roll over and scream my heart out into the pillow.

Because I was starting to think I loved him too...

And he would never believe me now, even if I poured out my soul to him-kissed him-cherished him-married him...because he had seen that disbelief in my eyes.

Draco Malfoy had spent six years of his life trying to break me, and had never succeeded.

Yet, I...I had broken him in twelve seconds.

With a roar of horror and pain, I launched myself to my feet, screaming to the fucking universe, and lunged into my alternate body.

Glancing down at my four legs, the thick, matted fur, I curled my claws into the floorboards, watching them peel away from my strength.

And then I did what I had not done in years.

I rose up on my hind legs, extended the vicious knives that were a part of me and ripped them across my chest.

The pain was nothing.

It was not enough to cover up the pain of what I had just done to him.

So I did it again.

And again.

And again.

I scraped and stabbed and tore until I collapsed from blood loss, my head slamming down hard, and watched the ruby liquid pool in front of me.

No, I would not die...but for a split second I wished I could.

I was worthless.

My wolfish form soon descended back into my human, though I could hardly tell the difference. And as I lay there on the floor-cold and naked and bleeding-I sang myself to the worst sleep I would ever have in my life.

"_Who's next? Never you mind, death professor. Electrified-my love is better. It's crystalized. So am I. All could be the diamond fused with who's next..."_

The tears were pouring down my face, mixing with the blood. My voice a deathly silent whimper, I sang the pitiful string of "la's" that finally put me down.

It took them a long time to find me. I couldn't be sure how long...hours, days, weeks...who knows? All I remember was being lifted from the warmth of my own blood and rushed to Madam Pomfrey.

I remember staring at the high ceilings as they zipped past, my rescuer panting as they handed me over to the medical caretakers of Hogwarts who would never know that I was far beyond saving.

And I remember hearing Madam Pomfrey say, "Minerva-notify the Headmaster. This is a suicide attempt."

Had it been?

Had I gone so insane that losing a man would cause me to try and kill myself?

No...because that wasn't it at all.

So overwhelmed had I been by his confession...that I didn't realize until now what had truly made me freeze.

It hadn't been the declaration.

It hadn't been the sex.

It hadn't been anything he'd said or done.

It had been the dark serpentine tattoo etched into his forearm, it's magical covering having slowly faded away.

Draco-_my _Draco-was a Death Eater.

A man that had been in my life this way for only a few weeks had bound himself to me somehow, with the look in his eyes, perhaps-or the knowledge of his past.

He had become my lover.

My heart.

My soul.

I suppose I'd known I'd loved him for a long time. Known he was the only other half fucked up enough to fit to my jagged edges.

And my only failing was that I loved him too much.

Too much to bear the thought of the Dark Lord breathing down his neck.

I wanted to die before I ever saw that mark again...


	30. The Silence Fighting

**Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying it. As always, reviews are welcome :) Oh, and I heard a whisper about making a trailer for this story on youtube...THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! Please please please! It would be like an early Christmas! If you make one, I will dedicate a chapter to you. Just private message me the link (with spaces in between each character!) Love to all :) Listen to:**

**Studying Politics - Emery  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**_Chapter Twenty-Nine_  
**

**_The Silence Fighting  
_**

They say I woke up several days later-that I grabbed one of the nurses.

I suppose grabbed is too friendly a word. I tried to strangle her, they said. They claim I woke in a frenzy, crying out Draco's name and clenching a fist around Madam Finchley's neck, the secondary nurse in the hospital wing.

It took three seventh year boys to pull me off of her-they'd been walking by when it happened.

After that, I supposedly collapsed back into bed and slept another few hours. This I heard from Professor McGonagall. She also told me who my rescuer was-the Ravenclaw Head Boy David Kane. Apparently, I had cut myself so badly that the blood was leaking out from the wall of the come and go room. Must've given him quite a shock as he was patrolling the hall.

And when I asked after Draco, she said he had not been to see me.

"May I see Madam Finchley?" I asked, timidly sitting up in the bed.

McGonagall shook her head fiercely, "I'm afraid Ms. Finchley is scared half to death. Now would not be a good time."

I nodded solemnly, staring down at my hands, "I'm expelled, aren't I?"

"The idea was in question-but Professor Dumbledore has again refused such action."

My head shot up and I stared at her, wide-eyed, "But-but I attacked a teacher."

"It seems it would suffice to say that the Headmaster has a great deal of faith in you, Miss Lafette. I would suggest you do not take it lightly."

I swallowed hard. I knew what I had to say, "I'm going to have to, Professor. You should tell the Headmaster to reconsider."

Her brows knit together with both confusion and suspicion, "Whatever do you mean?"

"What I'm about to do...is worse than what I have done."

And before a word was out of her mouth, I'd launched myself from the bed and sprinted out of the Hospital Wing, down the Grand Staircase.

I heard her yelling after me-heard a spell ricochet off the wall beside my head-but I did not stop.

I was bandaged severely, and the pain encompassed me with every movement. I even caught a glimpse of myself in one of the mirrors.

Horror-horror and death...that was what I looked like.

Matted hair, my face still blood-splattered, cheeks hollow as if I'd starved myself. And all my scars-the one's I'd shown Draco-they weren't covered up.

I ran first to the dungeons-to the empty common room. Everyone was at lunch. In my dormitory, I grabbed my wand, and when I was confident that McGonagall had lost me, I left Slytherin House.

I found her once more when I reached the Great Hall, and hid swiftly behind a pillar, watching her consort with Filch. I had to whirl around when they rushed right past me into the dungeons.

Good. Even if it only meant I had seconds, I still had those seconds.

Gathering a deep breath, I gripped my wand tightly, and then pushed through the doors to the Great Hall, crowded with students eating.

As expected, all eyes went to me.

There were several gasps, a few little shrieks, and then a dead silence as my eyes found Draco, sitting in the corner alone.

He stood abruptly, "Molly?"

We were far apart, but I was sure he could still see the glare I gave him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, shooting me a look that told me this was not the time.

I rose my wand, whispering, "You _bastard."_

He had his own wand immediately, holding it at his side, ready, "Molly-don't do this."

"You BASTARD!" I screamed, and a jet of fire shot from my wand, causing the surrounding students to disperse. They flocked to the walls, but none moved to leave.

They wanted to _watch. _

A thick smoke draped from Draco's wand, clouding around him-showing me his anger. He rose it slowly and cast a rather harmless _Expelliarmus _that I could deflect easily.

And then I used his own spell, from second year, that he had used against Harry Potter, _"Serpensortia!" _

The snake landed before him and he glared at me, "How dare you use one of my own..." and with a flick of his wrist, the snake dissolved into ashes.

I advanced several steps-ones that he matched-and before we knew it we were only ten feet apart.

"How could you do this to me, you son of a bitch!" I shot another curse at him, and he deflected it.

"_ME? _You tried to kill yourself, Molly! How can you blame me for that?"

"Not that!" I screeched, firing a shot that didn't miss, and a long, thin gash split the side of his face. He grimaced, but did not move.

"What, then?!" he shouted, throwing up his arms in exasperation.

I stepped very close, gritting my teeth and grinding out, "Take a look a your fucking arm."

He stiffened considerably, hand tightening on his wand, "Molly-you need to listen to me right now."

"NO!" I dropped my wand-I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to scream at him, "No, I will _never_ listen to you _again!" _

He seized my arm and drew me against his chest, breathing hotly down onto my face. I tried to ignore the attraction stinging in my veins. "You know nothing about what's happening to me..." he whispered.

Jerking backward, I slapped him across the face-hard.

Gasps rang out, and I briefly wondered where the teachers were to stop us.

Draco growled, shoving me backward into one of the tables and pushing me against it, "_Listen to me, goddamn it!"_

"No! _No!' _

He gripped me tightly by the arms and forced me down onto the cold, stone ground, straddling me-trying to keep me still, _"Molly!"_

"NO!" I shook my head, the tears streaming out, "I HATE YOU!" and the last was merely a breath, _"I hate you..." _

He leaned down so that our faces were only mere inches apart, whispering, "I don't care. I still love you."

A heartbroken cry shook its way out of me and he pulled me against him, drawing me up into his arms and cradling me there, rocking me back and forth.

"Stop, baby...stop..." he murmured, and before I knew it he was on his feet, carrying me.

"Back off," he snapped at the staring crowd as he walked out of the hall. I heard rushed footsteps and then McGonagall's worried voice, "Mr. Malfoy-"

"Leave it, Professor," he said quietly, and we left the gawking audience behind.

Well...that was that...


	31. The Silence Broken Down: Part One

**So this is a two-part chapter because it was just getting too darn long. Hope you enjoy the sentimentality of it. :) Listen to:**

**Runaway - Silverstein (YOU SHOULD SERIOUSLY LISTEN TO THIS ONE! IT COMPLETELY WORKS!)  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**_Chapter Thirty ~ Part One_  
**

**_The Silence Broken Down  
_**

He carried me for a long time. Long enough for me to lose track of where we were, where we were going, time...I just stayed still, silent tears rolling down my cheeks, my face buried into his strong chest.

And then a door opened, and after stepping inside, he set me gently on my feet.

I wiped my eyes and sniffed, looking upon the room. A wide, _wide _bathtub sat empty at the center, surrounded by sinks and dressing chambers.

I knew in an instant, it was the Prefect bathroom.

"How did you get in here?" I whispered. Draco quietly shut the door and locked it, turning around to cast a shading charm on the window. The room went completely dark, and I blinked at the blindness until several deep orange candles lit around the bath.

"I have my ways," he murmured, walking past me and crouching down by the rim of the large tub. He waved his wand languidly around, whispering things I couldn't hear as water began to flood the hollow basin.

The room grew shockingly cold, not in the normal way, but in a magical sense and I wondered why Draco had done it.

Shivering, I waited for some sort of explanation-waited for him to yell at me-_anything._

When he said nothing, just kept moving around the room, doing certain things I wasn't quite sure of, I finally had to prompt him,

"What are you doing, Draco?"

He straightened up, turning to glance at me. And then he reached up to loosen the tie around his neck and swept it off, tossing it away. Next came his shirt, pulled carelessly over his head.

I fidgeted nervously where I stood.

He undid the buckle of his trousers, sliding them off to reveal his dark briefs, and I quickly shut my eyes when he made to remove them.

What was he thinking?

I heard him approach me, and I knew he could probably see me trembling. His voice came, only a few inches away,

"Look at me, Molly. I want you to see me."

I shook my head, embarrassed.

"Just open your eyes," he softly coaxed, placing his hands on the sides of my face.

I leaned into his touch instinctively.

"Trust me."

God, how many times would he make me say it? Make me realize the truth-

"I do trust you."

And with that, I slowly peeled my eyes open, staring straight into his-so beautiful. So dark and yet pale-almost colorless.

"Draco-p-please...tell me what's going on," I croaked, still too fearful to look anywhere but his face.

"Baby," he said, "look at yourself. Blood, bandages, tears...you're a fucking mess. I promise, it's just a bath."

My brows knit together in nervous confusion, "But-but then why are you-"

"If you'll be naked, it's only fair that I should be too," he clarified. "I have no right to expose you otherwise."

The consideration made a slow warmth glow inside of me, despite the cold. Speaking of which...

"Why is it so..._cold _in here?"

A tired smile stretched across his face, "Something I like to do before baths. Trust me, I think you'll like it."

He took my hand, starting to lead me to the tub and I shut my eyes again, "Draco, wait-wait."

He stopped.

"Why-why aren't you furious with me. I mean-look at _you. _Look what I did to your face." I gazed upon him again to gently dab at the bloody scrape.

He shook his head, "You did what you had to. I can take it," and he took my hand off his cheek to press a kiss to it.

"I don't deserve you," I whimpered. One of his brows shot up,

"Oh, no babe. I think we deserve each other just fine. I'm a hothead-you're a hell-raiser..." he leaned forward to rest his forehead against mine. "I think we make a nice fire, you and me."

The honesty of it took my breath away, and I released a shaky exhale.

"Now come here," he whispered, taking me again by the hand. This time I let him lead me to the rim of the bath, but I still lacked the courage to look at _that _part of him.

He stepped in before me, and when the foamy water was up to his waist, I could finally take in all of him. Reaching up for me, he slid down the hospital shorts they'd put me in, and I blushed at the realization that I wore nothing beneath.

He grinned, though, leaning forward to place a kiss to my hip bone that made me quiver with desire.

And then his cold fingers slid up under my last article of clothing-the loose t-shirt. I knelt in front of him so that he could lift it off of me, and then he took my hands, slowly beginning to unravel the countless bandages.

"I lied..." he whispered, his eyes conflicted as he looked upon the wounds, "this _is_ my fault."

I shook my head vigorously, "No...don't say that! It's not! You know it's not."

"Jesus, baby-look at what you did to yourself." He gripped my hips, "Why? _Why?"_

I swallowed, taking his forearm in hand, "Because of this," and I wiped my thumb across the skin-colored covering, revealing a corner of the dark mark.

Draco sucked in a sharp breath.

"Because I knew when I saw it that you could never be completely mine. There will always be a part of you...that belongs to him."

He yanked me off the side of the tub and into his arms, pressing our noses together, "That's not fucking true!"

I understood what he was talking about before...the cold of the air, mixing with the heat of the water. It was sensual-it was amazing.

"_This-"_ he showed me the mark, "means fucking nothing compared to you. _Nothing..."_

I sighed in tragic defeat-because it still meant something to me-and melted into his arms anyway. He swept us deeper into the water, slowly massaging the dried blood off my skin.

It only mildly stung my wounds.

But looking at his face made me stop him once more, "Wait-wait, can I-can I do something?"

He pulled away, a little confused, "Yeah..."

"Just..." I grimaced, "just please promise that you won't be repulsed by it."

The confusion got stronger, "O-_kay _then..."

Wincing, I leaned forward, brought my face close to his, and slowly licked the wound on his cheek.

He froze and I did it again while I had the chance, just to make it heal faster.

Slowly, the cut began to close, and with a finally flick of my tongue, I stood back, biting my lip as I awaited his reaction.

He stared at me, stunned to silence.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, "it's just-it was the fastest way I knew to-"

He yanked me against him, and for the first time, I felt his throbbing erection-skin on skin. It made me gasp.

"Dammit, babe-you don't just go and do something like that and expect me not to blow a fucking load in ten seconds!"

Well, shit-that wasn't the reaction I'd expected at all.

A small grin broke my worried expression, "Guess you better relieve yourself..."

"I will if you do it again," he breathed heavily, fingers tightening around my arms.

My eyebrows shot up, "_Really?"_

"Yeah-fucking _really, _babe. You have no idea how much that turned me on."

I was trembling ridiculously now, "Er-w-where do you want me to do it?"

He grabbed my head without any warning and forced my lips against his own.

I suppose this gave me license to use my tongue...


	32. The Silence Broken Down: Part Two

**Here's part two. As usual, rate, review, trailer, enjoy :) Listen to:**

**Let Go - A Static Lullaby**

**Enjoy :)**

**_Chapter Thirty ~ Part Two_  
**

**_The Silence Broken Down_**

It felt like hours, we stayed there-kissing one another like we wouldn't get to do it again. And part of me wondered whether that was the truth...

Draco pushed me back against the wall of the tub, slowly moving his lips to the sensitive crevice of my neck. He worked me there for a while, forcing me to pant and cling to his wet, slippery shoulders.

And then I gasped out, "Kiss me-like you did before."

My cheeks flamed in horror of what I'd just said, but I couldn't take it back. His lips paused on my neck.

Pulling away to look me in the eyes, he rose a thick, surprisingly dark brow, "Like I did before..." It was both a question and a statement-a _warning._

I bit my lip and then nodded sheepishly.

A dark grin passed over his face, and swiftly, he hoisted me up and onto the porcelain rim, "I suppose I _was _raised that way."

"What way?" I cocked my head to the side.

"I had to do as I was told..." the grin returned.

I snorted, "I hardly believe that _you _had to follow-_Jesus Christ, Draco!"_

The man never really did give one time to prepare. I shouldn't have expected him to. His mouth came down between my legs full force-no restraint. That wicked tongue slithered up my clitoris, lashing out across the supersensitive pearl that made me shriek-literally _shriek_-to the high heavens.

I suppose I should've been jealous-threatened that he knew so well how to please a woman. But I wasn't...because my innocence didn't stretch as far as some thought.

I knew how to please a man.

Well, hell-I thought I knew. I was pretty sure about it. I'd never actually _tried _to before. But Draco was making me want to. He had a way of making me do anything, really.

He was dangerous like that.

With a final twirl of his tongue, he sank me down into the warm water again, moving his mouth up to latch it around my breast.

I mewed with pleasure, entangling my fingers in his thick, blonde hair.

Where _did_ he learn all this?

If it was Parkinson, I would have a heart attack. Just the thought of him touching her this way made my warm, tingling body go instantly cold-so I tried to forget about it.

Malfoy helped.

He bit down on my nipple-hard enough that it evoked a sort of pleasure-pain I am embarrassed to say I adore.

My grip on him tightened, and I practically dragged his face up to meet mine.

He wouldn't kiss me.

Instead, he buried his face into my neck so that his lips were at my ear, and panted in a low, quiet tone, "I never do this."

His nose brushed across my cheek bone.

"I don't hate myself for what I do to people..."

His hands slid down my hips sensually.

"I don't kiss girls the way I'm kissing you..."

I could feel his eyelashes brush my skin as he closed his eyes.

"I don't tell girls that I love them..."

His hands parted my thighs, and I stopped breathing.

Would he do it? Would he take that risk for me? For_ us? _Take the pain? The anguish?

Oh god, it felt so selfish to want him to.

But I didn't just want him.

I needed him.

Inside me.

Now.

I got the next best thing.

"You are breaking me to pieces, baby," he breathed. "But I don't want you to stop."

His fingers at last found my aching core, and with a sharp intake of breath, he plunged not one, not two, but _three _of them inside me.

With a writhing, echoing scream, I seized up in his arms, my body arching as I braced myself with his shoulders. And just to wreck the moment, he said something so completely, utterly Malfoy that it actually made me laugh.

"Knew you were a screamer..."

Through the haze of ecstasy, I still managed to cock a brow at him, and with a huff of determination, I made up my mind.

Fuck it-I had to touch him.

"Yeah?" I gasped out, grinning down at him.

He panted a laugh, "Yeah."

In a quick and thankfully graceful movement, I lifted myself off of him, the sense of loss overwhelming. I let the confusion register on his face for a moment before I shoved him backward none too gently.

"Molly?"

"Just a bath..." I shook my head, wading toward him. And then, steeling my nerves, I reached out swiftly and gripped his throbbing member good and tight.

He gasped.

The feel of it frightened me at first, but soon my curiosity took over...and then I was just plain intrigued. Boldly sliding my hand down its length, a wide, mischievous smile spread across my face.

Shit, he was _big._

"Just a bath, my arse."

Malfoy shook his head in disbelief, but his eyes had filled with lust, and when he grabbed me, it was so rapid, I was dizzy.

"Christ, babe-you are so fucking _mine."_

And his mouth latched onto my neck with such a force, I knew he was purposefully creating a love bite.

An _extremely noticeable_ love bite.

Hell-I didn't care anymore.

The man had me in the palm of his hand.

I released a moan, but I thank Salazar it wasn't so loud that we missed the sound of the door being unlocked from the outside.

We froze simultaneously, and I accidentally squeezed him..._there, _which caused him to growl low in my ear.

As the door began to open, Malfoy yanked us underwater and covered my mouth.

I knew already that neither of us had gotten the chance to take a good breath. Draco did too.

He let me go to slowly swim toward the rim of the bath, carefully sliding out his hand and grabbing his wand.

When he was beside me once more, he cast a quick invisibility charm I was sure no one else knew about.

It would've been famous by now.

And then we surfaced, silently taking in the form of a young girl-a second year Prefect from Hufflepuff.

I could just picture Malfoy rolling his eyes.

He revealed himself almost instantly, without shame, ejaculating, "Christ-can't a man take a bath in this bloody place with a little privacy?"

The little Hufflepuff shrieked, and then covered her eyes upon glimpsing him. She knew he was the legendary Malfoy.

She-like all other girls-was probably in love with him.

I scoffed, and then quickly covered my mouth.

"You're-you're Draco?" she gasped out. "I'm-I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were a Prefect! I never would've-"

"Ah, hell-you're a Hufflepuff, for sure. Jesus, get a grip, kid. I'm not a god."

The poor thing looked to be on the brink of wetting herself. And just to make it worse, Malfoy waded to the side of the tub, conjured a pair of swimming shorts onto himself and stalked out of the water.

Standing in front of her, he looked to be about three feet her senior.

He crossed his arms so that his biceps flexed, and even I had to admit, he looked sexier than usual-dripping wet...tall...intimidating.

God or not, he really _did _look like Adonis.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

Ugh-now he was just being mean. The girl was visibly trembling, her face flushed a deep crimson.

I had to do something.

"You should probably go," I called, and with a start, her eyes snapped in my direction, searching.

"He's got a girl in here." I tried not to laugh, but Malfoy grinned darkly.

I couldn't believe it.

I actually saw a twinge of jealousy cross the girl's face.

A TWELVE-YEAR-OLD.

I could only comfort myself with the thought that he wouldn't fit inside her anyway.

God, when had I become so crude?

"Yeah, Puffball..." Malfoy chuckled. "So I'd get out of here...unless of course you want to watch-if you're into that sort of thing."

I gasped and so did the girl, shortly before sprinting out of the room faster than I thought possible.

Malfoy burst into loud, scandalous laughter as he turned and cast the charm that made me visible once more.

I shook my head at him as I walked out of the tub, "Asshole," but I was grinning. Somewhere deep inside, I wondered when I'd stopped getting embarrassed of my nakedness.

Even when his eyes wandered hungrily over me, I felt nothing but lust.

"What can I say?" he smiled slyly, gathering me into his arms. "I have a way with the ladies."

I thwacked him roughly on the arm, "You're seventeen. A twelve-year-old should _not _want you to fuck her."

"Ah...but you admit she wanted it."

I glared at him, "Pedophile."

"Tease."

"Prick."

"Bitch."

I cocked a malicious brow, "Remember what happened last time you said that?"

"Wouldn't mind reliving it..." he licked his lower lip, smirking.

"Oh-so you _do _like hate sex? Role-play?_ Really?"_

"Nah..." he was fidgeting with anticipation. "It's only hot when it's real."

I nodded, "Anger, huh?" and I charmed my clothes on before stalking toward the door, "we'll just have to see about that."

He followed behind me like a predator, and I could've sworn I saw him pull out his wand...


	33. The Silence Tempting

**Okay, so maybe I had WAY too much fun writing this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. The next one should be even better. :) Listen to:**

**The Diary of Jane - Breaking Benjamin  
**

**Enjoy :)**

**_Chapter Thirty-One_  
**

**_The Silence Tempting  
_**

McGonagall was still eyeing me with suspicion-and who could blame her? I'd literally confessed I was going to break the rules. The mere fact that I'd failed did not excuse me...

I watched with mild disinterest as Padma transfigured Parvati into a songbird. In fact, most of the class had chosen birds. Why was that? Was it easier? Less embarrassing, should one get stuck that way?

I didn't know.

Malfoy's knee brushed my thigh and I shivered, shooting him a warning glance.

He grinned, raising his hands and feigning innocence.

Grumbling under my breath, I turned back to the front of the class, my eyes glazing with boredom. It seemed to take every pair at least ten minutes to present. Moronic imbeciles...

Jesus, I was starting to sound just like Malfoy, wasn't I?

I heard his quill scratching-thought stupidly for a moment that he was taking notes-and then felt the parchment slide under my palm.

I narrowed my eyes at him, and another innocent smile graced his features.

With a sigh, I lowered my gaze to his cramped and boyish scrawl.

_Thinking dirty thoughts, Lafette? _

Almost instantly, a throbbing began beneath my waist. I scowled at the front wall, clenching my thighs together in protest. This wasn't fair...

_Why? Are you? _I scribbled my response.

_Always. _

The word made my brows shoot up-the honesty of it. The shamelessness. And then a playful grin spread across my face.

These presentations were long...we could afford to fool around a _little _bit. Couldn't we?

Sliding my hand casually toward the paper, I allowed my fingers to brush his, just barely, before neatly writing,

_Oh? And may I inquire as to what they are?_

He flashed me a wicked smile.

_No._

Another scowl broke my reverie.

_No?_

_No._He gave it a thick, dark underline. But just when I made to roll my eyes, he added another line.

_Why don't you tell me what I'm thinking about? _

My lips twitched. A challenge?

Oh...but I had a way with words. Malfoy had no idea what he was up against.

Twirling my quill, I watched Seamus chase a mouse around the professor's desk, his cat form very convincing. Then I dabbed the tip sensuously on my tongue, making sure Malfoy was watching, and dunked it in the small ink pot between us.

Malfoy sat back contentedly, threading his fingers behind his head.

_Now, I could be wrong...but I thought perhaps you were imagining a strip of satin. _I began, and the words started to flow through my effortlessly. _A long, blue strip of satin, with no embroidery-just a sleekness that glides beneath your fingertips. Maybe you pick it up...maybe you don't. It doesn't matter. Its color is vivid enough to set your teeth on edge. _

_I thought perhaps you imagined a dark figure, with no defining features-just a shadow in the dark. Did it touch you? I don't know. But I thought perhaps it took up this satin. I thought perhaps it curled it around your bare torso, pressing it to you, molding it to your muscle. The grooves...the curves..._

_I thought perhaps it yanked it swiftly away-and friction, love, is a dangerous tool. Do you react? I don't know. Do you moan softly at the sensuousness? Or do you groan with longing-with impatience? _

_I don't know._

_Perhaps this figure takes the satin once more in hand. Perhaps it guides it around your eyes, the smooth fabric caressing your lashes. Perhaps the darkness is terrifying. Perhaps it is not._

_I wonder-does the figure touch you now? Does its cold, mysterious fingers find their way to your skin? I don't know. Does it make you tremble? Do you desire it? Crave it? I don't know. _

_I'm curious-are you ready for it? Have you been responding all this time? If this figure glides its hand down your body-is it hindered by your lust? I don't know. Are you hard yet, Malfoy? I don't know. _

_I thought perhaps it used the silk once more-though I've forgotten where. I wonder-are you panting, Malfoy? Does its hands know your length? Do they know where the pressure goes? I don't know. _

_I thought perhaps this figure knew how to take the breath from your mouth-how to take your gasp and make it their sigh. I thought perhaps it was ecstasy. _

_But, then again, perhaps not. _

I grinned at myself, pleased with it. Very, _very _pleased with it.

Folding the parchment neatly in half, I slid it across the desk to him, and he sat forward swiftly. His hand slipped between the crease, and he glanced at me.

I held my breath-

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Lafette-you're next."

McGonagall-god, was she still here? I'd forgotten about her. I'd lost myself in Draco's fantasy.

I could almost here his inner growl as he released the parchment, folding it carefully and sliding it into his pocket-as if it were precious.

Feeling slightly weak in the knees, I walked with him to the front of the classroom, and thirty pairs of curious eyes bore into my skull.

"Right-" I cleared my throat, "erm...Malfoy? You first?"

He shrugged, leaning back against the wall in a breathtakingly relaxed position. Pulling out my wand, I pictured the spell in my head and reminded myself that this was the easy part. This was the one we'd been able to practice.

Yet, still-it would not be what the classroom expected. After all-McGonagall had said that larger objects were more difficult. Cats and birds.._.please._

I rose my wand, pointed it at his chest with a deep breath and then watched as his perfect frame transformed itself into a massive jaguar.

The students gasped, and I grinned at him as he slinked toward me, his brilliantly shiny fur glinting in the sunlight.

Then I glanced at Professor McGonagall, who looked more than a little pleased-even a little flustered, "Very well done, Miss Lafette. A perfect transfiguration."

But Malfoy wasn't done.

He rose up on his hind legs and gave a great roar that seemed to shake the ceiling.

The room went deathly quiet.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Malfoy..." McGonagall spluttered. "You may transfigure him into his original form, Miss Lafette."

I did as she bade, and moments later, Malfoy was buttoning the part of his shirt which had come undone (though still flashing a teasing amount of chest, mind you) and fixing his tie.

I didn't have to look to know that Pansy was swooning where she sat.

Draco removed his wand and my stomach dropped.

Shit.

What if I-what if I...I don't know..._killed _someone!? I silently cursed myself for agreeing to this.

Malfoy took a step toward me, instantly seeing my fear, and mouthed _Trust me._

"I do trust you," I whispered for the millionth time...and then I closed my eyes.

The sensation was strange.

It was not, thank god, similar to that of Changing. It was easier-calmer. Less sexual. But when I opened my eyes, I found Malfoy had not been truthful.

We had agreed on a viper.

It was relatively small, and yet still impressive.

But this was Malfoy we're talking about. And I should've known he wouldn't have been content unless he'd transformed me into a twenty foot Anaconda.

Every student in the front row vacated their desks, and even McGonagall took a step back.

I slithered forward, hissing-watching the strange tongue flicker out of my mouth-and twisted to admire my size.

Malfoy cocked a brow at me, as if in _"I told you so."_

And I realized how much I'd underestimated him-on so many levels. He was a man of absurd skill-absurd intelligence.

A mark on his arm should not've led me to doubt him.

"I am...I am _impressed_, Mr. Malfoy," was all McGonagall could say.

He huffed, and with a flick of his wrist, I was back on my feet, straightening my skirt in earnest, for it had hiked itself up.

He cast me a secretly ravenous grin, and we returned slowly to our seats.

"Remember that your essays are due next Wednesday," McGonagall announced as the class began to pack their things. "I expect two rolls of parchment. No less."

I found myself staring nervously at Malfoy's pocket where the note was...and realized...I did not want to be present when he read it.

So, when I brushed past him, I whispered in his ear, "I'll see you tonight," and exited as quickly as humanly possible.


	34. The Silence Unearthed

**Hey readers! So I've been getting a few comments about "not knowing where this story is going" and I'm here to tell you NEVER FEAR! I have the whole story mapped out. I think you'll like it. Only a few more chapters before the real shit starts happening :) PATIENCE, young grasshoppers. Listen to:**

**Wait - Earshot  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**_Chapter Thirty-Two_  
**

**_The Silence Unearthed  
_**

I have bad luck.

No, that's too gentle.

I have shit luck. It's-it's like a joke god plays on me. A really sick, sadistic joke.

Of course,_ on this night,_ the common room would be unnaturally crowded. Of course it was one of those rare times when Slytherin house comes together, and we exchange words, pass around illegal drugs, drink muggle Vodka...

It's a wonder we've never been caught.

_Oh fucking well... _I thought, silently kissing goodbye to my night with Malfoy.

It wasn't like we could secretly slip off to his dormitory without rousing suspicion.

No, we were trapped.

With a sigh, I collapsed on one of the leather couches next to Zabini and yanked the cigarette out of his mouth to take a long drag.

Maybe a month ago, this would've been weird for everyone-to see me here. But now...well, I think it's safe to say they didn't look surprised.

No one had brought up the incident in the Great Hall. I think it was an awkward topic-and believe me, I was thankful for that.

I almost missed Malfoy's entrance as we watched Jake Simmons down an entire bottle of Scotch in one go-but I saw him out the corner of my eye.

His face was flushed with some kind of barely controlled emotion, and I knew in an instant, he had read the note.

Shit...what were we going to do now?

He looked equally pissed at the crowd, but came to sit on the sofa opposite me, immediately accepting a goblet of Full Sail beer and the modest dose of Ecstasy that Nott handed to him.

I watched him knock it back.

He probably wouldn't be affected. I knew Malfoy could hold even the hardest of liquors-but I was slightly worried.

I didn't want him drunk. Not this night.

Blaise offered me my own cigarette, lighting it for me...and all the while, Malfoy stared at me with unmistakeable lust.

God dammit, these next few hours would probably kill me.

A cloud of smoke hung low in the common room now, floating over our heads.

Jake Simmons looked positively _green, _and I wrinkled my nose at his idiocy. A whole bottle of Scotch? _Please..._

After he'd stumbled from the room to puke his guts up, we starting talking. Swapping drunken stories and the like. But let me make clear that men in Slytherin house show little decorum when it comes to talking about women.._.in front_ of other women.

"I swear to fucking god! Right there!" Theo defended.

"That's bullshit, Nott-no fucking way you fucked a girl in front of a teacher," Davidson scoffed.

He probably hadn't.

Malfoy and I exchanged looks.

We'd come pretty close, however.

I wondered whether he would say anything-whether he'd join the chauvinistic conversation or stay back.

Part of me almost wanted him to-I wanted to hear him talk about it. Maybe he would talk about me...not directly of course, but maybe he would mention doing certain things with a nameless girl.

"Ecstasy, Lafette?" Sam Hedrick held out a small, brightly-colored pill.

"Not with my condition," I laughed, and so did those who'd heard. It was getting easier, I'll admit...to socialize.

"...just don't do that in front of a teacher!"

Nott and Davidson were still going at it and I rolled my eyes.

"I had a girl in a hall once..." Malfoy's voice made my stomach drop, and my eyes snapped to him.

Everyone seemed to shut up instantly. I think they'd always liked Malfoy's stories. They were the dirtiest.

"Recently, actually..."

And with a slow breath, I had it confirmed. He was talking about us...

"Which hallway?" someone asked. I didn't turn away from him to look.

"It was a back corridor on the first floor."

"What color hair?" It was Nott who asked-and I could tell by his voice that he was _really _getting drunk.

No...no, Malfoy wouldn't say it. He would cover with brunette or something-

"Strawberry blonde."

_Fuck,_ he really said it.

Theo erupted into loud, obnoxious laughter, standing up drunkenly only to come and wedge himself between me and Blaise.

"Watch out, Lafette-looks like he's got a taste for your type."

I rose an annoyed brow at him and scooted away as far as possible. "Away" turned out to be about an inch.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. The expression lasted only a millisecond, but I'd seen it. Quickly, his face contorted into its natural calm mask.

"Come on, Malfoy-_details," _one of the boys whined.

"We got caught by Filch-hand was halfway up her skirt..." his eyes flickered to me and the ghost of a smile appeared, then faded.

There were some whistles and catcalls, and Davidson socked him in the arm, laughing, "Bet she wasn't too pleased about that, yeah?"

The conversation continued, but I couldn't hear it. Presently, Theo had turned his lumbering body to face me, breathing heavy alcoholic fumes into my face, eyes half-lidded.

"And how are you this evening, baby?" he slurred.

I didn't like hearing that word from his mouth. It wasn't his to say-it sounded..._wrong. _Threatening, even. Seconds later his hot, heavy hand came down on my bare thigh, sliding my skirt up.

I didn't even have a chance to react-to shudder or to yelp.

In the blink of an eye, his suffocating presence was gone and he was pinned to the back of the couch, Malfoy's furious hand clasped around his throat.

Dead, _dead _silence.

"_Don't. Fucking. Touch. Her." _

And any secrecy we'd had was instantly gone. He'd revealed us-for almost nothing. For the drunken touch of a hand.

I couldn't breathe.

Bleary-eyed, Nott stared up at Draco's deadly, menacing glare.

"What's it to you, mate?"

"_No," _he growled. "You don't ask questions. You get the fuck away from her. _Now." _

Theo's expression went from confused to angry very slowly.

"What're you gonna do about it, Drakey?" He used Parkinson's ridiculous nickname to piss him off.

Malfoy pressed harder, and as the blood trapped in Theo's head, his face turned a bright, lobster pink.

"I'm going to_ beat _the _blood_ out of you-hit by hit..." if possible, Draco's face darkened further, "without a wand."

I had never heard that before.

_Beat the blood out of him..._

It shouldn't have made my body tingle with desire...but it did.

They stared at one another for a long time. _Too _long. The tension was killing me.

And then Theo choked out, "I-c-can't...can't breathe!"

"Malfoy, mate-come off it," Blaise rested a cautious hand on Draco's shoulder.

With a final low growl, Draco shoved Nott roughly away, giving him the finger before seizing my hand and pulling me after him out the common room.

Once again, we'd left a gawking audience behind.


	35. The Silence Attached

**Hey guys! So there are 2 trailers up on youtube for this story! You should check them out :) The links are on my profile page. XD Listen to:**

**Into - The XX  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**_Chapter Thirty-Three_  
**

**_The Silence Attached  
_**

I couldn't think...couldn't comprehend why a man so-so _unreliable _and spontaneous as he would take that kind of a fall for me.

He may've said I was a prize, but I knew full well that I wasn't.

I was a problem...

...and his reputation was ruined.

"Where are we going?" I managed to whisper meekly.

Was he taking me to the Room of Requirement?

My heart fluttered wildly at the thought...but he didn't turn that way.

No, he took me all the way to the front doors of the school, and then out onto the freezing, wintery grounds.

_What_ were we doing out here?

He let go of my hand to move toward the icy lake, staring out at the dark horizon. And then he threaded his fingers behind his neck with a deep sigh, "_Well_-the ecstasy certainly went to my head."

My heart sank in an instant.

I suppose I had wanted him to say what any girl would. That it was a fit of passion-of romance. That the jealousy had overwhelmed him; he simply couldn't stand to see another man touch me that way. Touch me at all.

But this was not a fairytale.

And I would have to remind myself of that every fucking second of every fucking day if I was going to be with him.

Because that was what it all came down to, wasn't it? Whether or not I truly wanted to be with him. Whether or not I could say those three deadly words...

"They all know now." I murmured feebly. "What should we do?"

He took another deep breath and bowed his head, staring at the ground, "Nothing. There's nothing to be done."

A long, empty silence filled the air around us.

And then...

"Why did you do it?" I spluttered.

Draco didn't move, forcing me to wait and watch my breath rise as steam through the crisp air. My nose felt as if it were about to fall off and my teeth were chattering.

Whatever this was, we needed to get a move on. With my condition, I couldn't afford to be this cold.

And I wondered briefly whether Malfoy knew that.

"I told you," he said finally, his voice a low hum, "I don't share."

"That's not good enough," I retorted, stepping toward him. "Not for me. You _know _I would've done something about it-had you given me the chance. The last thing I want is that git's slimy hands on my thighs."

The tension was palpable. Even if he wasn't looking at me, I could sense the stony glare he wore-sense that he was completely on edge.

And I suddenly wanted to defuse this more than anything.

I took the last step that separated us and slid my hands up his strong, broad shoulders, whispering in his ear, "_Your_ hands, however..."

Malfoy groaned softly, leaning back into my touch, and I smiled to myself.

"What are you playing at, baby?" he breathed. "Talking to me like this-writing something like _that."_

"So you read it..."

"Babe-remember who you're talking to. My self-restraint is-what, _zero?"_

I nuzzled his sharp shoulder blade with my nose, mumbling, "Nuh-uh...you're into the negatives."

He laughed, and the vibration tingled through my palms with blissful potency.

I couldn't help myself.

"What did you think?"

His reply was a huff.

"Come on..._tell me." _

"No," he shook his head.

I let go of him abruptly to put my hands on my hips, "And just why the hell not?"

"Because I can show you."

He whipped around before I could prepare myself, yanking me up against his body in a breathtaking movement.

And I felt it.

The massive hard-on.

He didn't kiss me, and I didn't try to kiss him. We didn't clutch each other or try to speak.

We just stared.

It was as if he were trying to communicate it to me-trying to explain the intensity of this with his eyes.

Our warm breath blasted against our faces, and I found my fingers exploring the sinews of his arms-tracing up the muscular veins.

"I'm going to lose you..." he breathed. I froze again,

"W-What?"

"It's the way it works. I don't get to keep you. I'm the _bad _one. Bad guys don't get what they want."

"Since _when?" _I demanded.

"Since _ever, _babe." He sighed, resting his forehead on my mine, "I have this awful dream-every night. They keep dragging me away from you."

I rose my hands to spread them out across his cheeks, forcing him to meet my gaze, "Who does?"

He watched me for a long time, the answer swirling around in his head, though he decided to keep it from me.

He decided to kiss me instead.

Our lips crushed together with the kind of force you only get from desperation and suppressed need.

He only nipped at me in the beginning-and then his tongue pressed forward into my willing mouth and I practically tried to ingest him.

I took his hand from my waist, guiding it down my abdomen until it reached the ideal destination.

Malfoy was _surprised_, but mind you, not resistant. He slid his artful fingers under the waistband of my skirt and I moaned with abandon.

He was right.

This was too perfect to last.

* * *

I had expected nothing less than what I received upon arriving at breakfast the following morning.

Slytherins only keep the worst of their secrets. Last night's developments had been like an early Christmas to them.

All eyes stared as I entered the Great Hall, and the whispers travelled like a wild fire.

"Did you hear?"

"Of course I did."

"...he really commit to that?"

"I knew it all along."

"What the fuck is happening to this school?"

I agreed with the last one whole-heartedly, squaring my shoulders and striding toward the empty end of the Slytherin table where Malfoy was seated, head buried in his hands.

I slid in beside him so we could talk quietly, but the first thing out of his mouth was a groan, and then a barely discernible mumble of, "Hungover."

"Really?" my brows shot up in surprise. "Huh...I'd always thought you were the strong-stomached kind."

"So did I."

"Go figure."

"Would you _please_ stop acting like you're oblivious to the audience."

I snuck a glance at the still-staring student body.

"So?"

"So act like a human being and be a little unhinged."

I scoffed, "I am beyond used to prying eyes, Draco. You should know that by now."

He rolled his eyes, massaging his temples roughly. We sighed at the same time, and I rested my chin on my palms,

"So...we're public..."

"We're public," he confirmed, dragging a hand down his face.

"Nice going, fuckwit."

I managed to quirk a smile out of him with that-only a small one, mind you, but a smile nonetheless.

"And...are we going to take it like men and come out with a bang? Or are we going to sit here and pretend we don't know each other?"

He cocked a brow, "Take it like men?"

I shrugged, "I have half a Y-chromosome."

"Oooh," he mocked. "Sexy, babe. Definitely turns me on."

"_Hey," _I held up my hands, "it's not my fault if you don't swing that way."

He shook his head at me with a mixture of a laugh and a huff, ruffling his bleach-white hair and then picking up his fork to play with his untouched breakfast.

After a minute of this, _I _rolled my eyes, getting to my feet, "Right-well as much as I _adore_ all these public displays of affection-"

Draco dropped his fork and snatched me quite literally out of the air, yanking me down onto his lap before caging me between his arms against the table. Our lips collided, and I could hear the unanimous gasp from those watching.

Hell-_everyone_ was watching.

My cheeks flamed as our tongues intertwined, and I felt his hands slide up under my blouse.

"Draco-" I protested against his mouth.

He pulled away, smirking darkly, "Good enough for you?"

Swiftly, I extricated myself from his lap and straightened my skirt, "Quite."

Draco stood up, preparing to follow me out of the Great Hall.

It all happened so fast, I still can't quite believe it.

Nott launched up from his seat, jumped over the table and punched Draco straight across the mouth.

Blood flew everywhere instantly-and I saw the glint of metal...

Brass knuckles.


	36. The Silence Wrecked

**_ATTENTION!_**

**Hey guys! So I have a challenge for you! A competition, really. I'm VERY interested in watching fanmade trailers of my story, so I've decided I will have a contest. Whoever makes the best fan trailer by the New Year gets a private chat session with me in which they will decide and design their own plot twist or love scene between Draco and Molly. GOOD LUCK :) And may the force be with you. (Post all trailers to youtube and message me the link with spaces between each letter/number/symbol) Anyway! Back to the story. Hope you're all still enjoying it. Listen to:**

**Bones - Young Guns  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**_Chapter Thirty-Four_  
**

**_The Silence Wrecked  
_**

I did not try to see Theo-but I could smell his blood..._everywhere._

God-couldn't there just be one day? _One? _A day where no one got hurt, no one cried-no one lost control.

McGonagall stood above the scene, accompanied by Dumbledore. She did not bother to stun me again when the immobilization wore off. She let me crawl, naked, to Draco.

People were averting their eyes-some had even run from the hall to be sick.

But I didn't care a wit for anything but Draco. I didn't care that Dumbledore wouldn't be able to pull any more strings for me. I was expelled.

I didn't care.

Theo would be scarred, possibly for life-and I knew how much blood he'd lost.

I didn't care.

I was completely naked...in front of everyone I knew. It was like some horrible dream.

It was a nightmare.

I didn't care.

Draco...oh, god-_Draco..._

I took him in my arms like a china doll, so afraid I would break him-break his already broken body. The awful warmth of his blood flooded onto my skin.

McGonagall took a step toward us and I snatched my wand from the ground, pointing it at her with no fear-no fathom of consequence.

"_Stay back."_

"You will _not _threaten a professor, Miss Lafette," Dumbledore commanded, but still, his voice scarcely breached a whisper.

A choking sob wracked its way out of my body, "I-I._..have_ to." Pathetic tears started to stream down my face, "God, I have to..."

Dumbledore released a deep sigh, and with a snap of his fingers, Draco vanished from my arms.

Instantly, I screamed.

"_GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!" _

"Miss Lafette, I have transferred Mr. Malfoy to St. Mungo's. I assure you, he is in perfectly capable hands."

A second later, my clothes were conjured onto me-repaired, though still splattered with blood.

"Come with me at once."

I had never seen him so forceful. It was unsettling.

Rising on wobbling feet, my knees threatened to buckle, but I forced myself to step toward the headmaster and bowed my head.

It was all over.

I was done for.

"Minerva," I heard him whisper. "Please see to it that Mr. Nott is returned to his good health. He will see me as soon as he is able."

I could almost sense her stern expression-the curt nod she would give.

It was all in good judgement, I suppose.

This school was getting sick of us.

"Come, Miss Lafette." His deep purple robes swished around him as he turned, and I followed him like a pig for slaughter.

I could feel every eye on me-each gaze its own searing pain, digging into my flesh. I was no _spectacle. _

They could all go to hell.

Dumbledore spared me the trip to his office, stopping instead, outside Filch's. He knocked politely, and the filthy caretaker cracked open the door.

"Headmaster," he swept into a bow.

"I wonder, Argus, could we borrow your office? It'll only be a moment."

Filch seemed all too happy to oblige. "Yes, of course, Sir. Right away, Sir."

We stepped past him into his broom closet of an office, and once the door was closed, Professor Dumbledore gestured for me to seat myself in one of the creaky, old chairs.

He conjured up his own, seating himself gracefully at my opposite.

"Headmaster," I whispered timidly, "you can't possibly understand..."

"Oh, no, Miss Lafette," and his voice had returned to its natural, gentle state. "I do believe I understand _perfectly." _

My eyes, round as orbs, looked up at him, the tears still pouring endlessly down my cheeks.

"The Malfoy family has an incredible, indescribable charm. One cannot blame you for your affections-nor even doubt you, for that matter. In fact, I myself was curiously drawn to a certain Abraxas..."

"_Abraxas Malfoy?" _I gasped.

He was Draco's grandfather. But-Dumbledore...I had never suspected he'd be..._gay. _

"I kid you not, Miss Lafette."

Woah...that was a lot to ingest. I took a deep breath, pondering it for a moment-and then Draco invaded my mind again.

Worry.

Worry.

_Worry._

"Draco-I have to go to him. I _must." _There was no lightness to my tone. It was a demand.

"You are in love, Miss Lafette-I understand," Dumbledore stated calmly.

It was strange to hear it said aloud-and I wondered whether I'd known it was the truth all along.

"Yes..." I whispered. "Yes, I love him." My head dropped into my hands in defeat, and I stifled another loud sob.

"Is-is Theo going to die?"

"Goodness, no, my dear. It will be a rough night for him, but I am certain, within the next few days, he will be healthy once more. Healthy and suspended." The grin on Dumbledore's face almost made me want to laugh-and at a time like this!

"What-what about Draco?"

"Mr. Malfoy's injuries are most definitely more severe, which is why I delivered him to St. Mungo's. I assure you, Miss Lafette, that he will not pass away on their watch."

"And...and me?" I breathed, slightly sated by his words, though still seated at the edge of my chair.

"I am afraid I must take final action. Your parents will be contacted, we will consider a transfer to Beauxbatons, and...in the meantime, your participation in your courses must cease."

I hung my head, nodding obediently.

"I unfortunately cannot allow you to roam the castle either-considering the dangers it may impose. I apologize for this Miss Lafette, but you will be placed under a form of house arrest. An additional dormitory will be added to Slytherin House, and you must remain inside, guarded under wards, until you are collected by your parents."

I shut my eyes to bode with the pain, wishing there was some alternative, even though I was deluding myself.

"Yes, Headmaster," I replied quietly-brokenly.

"I am _sincerely_ sorry, my dear..."

"I understand, Headmaster." God, I sounded like a robot. "W-When...when will the room be in place?"

Dumbledore snapped his fingers once more, "Just now, it seems. You shan't miss it. The door will be in the center."

"Yes, Headmaster."

I headed for the door and then turned suddenly, "_Please_...I beg you-see to it he's taken care of. And, when he wakes...tell him that I love him."

"Oh, my dear-I am certain that he knows."

_Does he?_

With a nod, I exited the room.

_...Does he?_

* * *

**ATTENTION: Readers, I am having a Youtube trailer contest for this story! The Deadline is January 1st. Create a trailer for Broken Open, put it on Youtube, send me the link (With spaces between each character) and I will choose a winner. The winner will get a private chat session with me in which they will design their own scene between the characters. It can be either a plot twist or a love scene :) GOOD LUCK!**


	37. The Silence Trapped

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I've been very busy as of late-but I'll try to be more consistant. Anyway, here's the most recent. Listen to:**

**Hallelujah - Rufus Wainwright  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**_Chapter Thirty-Five_  
**

**_The Silence Trapped  
_**

I kept reliving it-my mind wouldn't stop.

Every punch, every _awful _blow...the way Draco's blood had splattered.

Nott wouldn't let up. He was like a machine, delivering hit after hit with a brutality matched only by Death Eaters.

Crack.

_Crack._

_CRACK!_

And Draco only hit back once, causing Nott to falter for just a second before he started up again, pounding his ironclad fists into Draco's side.

He did not pass out.

He kept his arms braced on the table, absorbing every hit with a determined grimace. And when I heard the crack of his ribs-watched him cry out in horrible pain, I came to life again.

Instantly, I Changed, launching myself at Theo. I scratched and tore at whatever I could touch, whatever I could grab. I could feel his skin ripping like tissue paper under my claws.

I wanted to kill him.

In that moment, I felt like a murderer.

It seemed like it took ages for McGonagall and Dumbledore to arrive-for her to immobilize me and end the gruesome display we were giving the other students.

I remember watching Draco remain very still...

...and then he hunched over, coughed up a fountain of blood-and collapsed.

I remember thinking he was dead.

I still thought that now.

With a growl of frustration, I got up from the small, stiff bed, pacing back and forth around the closed-in room. It was so difficult to breathe in here.

Solitary confinement was more than just solitary.

It was terrifying...

Not knowing anything that was happening outside.

I'd already tried to leave, but the wards proved strong-and, let's face it, without my wand, I was practically useless.

Add to that, my body was exhausted from the Change. I couldn't even muster the strength to get a good kick at the door.

Trapped.

That was the word that kept spiraling around my brain.

Turning in a slow circle, I examined the few objects in my cell-that was what I'd call it, because that was what it was.

There was a small, dismal looking writing desk, with one ink bottle and an old quill. I supposed there was parchment in its drawer.

My bed was a poor excuse for one. The springs in the mattress were ancient. Even the slightest breath made them creak, and it was about as comfortable as a stone slab.

Aside from that, there was only one more thing beside the equally small bathroom, in which there was nothing of note.

On the wall beside the bed was a framed quote-one of the oddest sayings I'd ever heard.

_Don't expect all things happening endure a time enveloping reverent serenity._

_What appears nameless to helpers is magnificent. _

_What appears nuance to young often unhinges._

_Go entreatingly to our undying tomb._

_Never omit will. _

It was simply bizarre, and briefly, I wondered if it was a sort of reform phrase I was supposed to memorize, similar to the classic.

_I will not start fights._

_I will not start fights._

_I will not start fights._

Just then, I realized, through the throbbing pain, how forcefully I was wringing my hands. Bruises must've been forming by now.

I forced myself to sit back down, gathering a deep breath.

_Draco is fine._

_Draco is fine._

That, it seemed, was the only mantra that could console me.

I could vaguely hear the footsteps of the Slytherins returning to the common room from dinner. Low laughs traveled under the door seam, and I covered my ears fiercely, trying to block it out. Trying to be strong and withstand the urge to scream my lungs out.

What more had I done than protect the man I love?

For some reason, saying that to myself produced the oddest of sensations. I liked the way it sounded in my head-so final. So _true. _

And I hated myself for never having the fucking guts to tell him.

Boredom soon consumed me, and as I lay on my back, twirling my fingers in the stiff bed sheets, I sang softly to myself.

"_Your faith was strong, but you needed proof. You saw her bathing on the roof-her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you."_

The voices outside grew stronger as the speakers came closer to my door. If it wasn't purposefully, they wouldn't have been Slytherins.

"I think she deserved it. I mean-how completely stupid."

"Yeah but...well, Theo really _was _hurting Draco. He could've-"

"Oh, please. The whole thing was staged. Draco worked something out with Theo because Lafette begged him to. She wants attention. She's worse than Potter."

Both of them were girls. I tried to continue singing to cut them out,

"_She tied you to a kitchen chair..."_

"I don't know-that blood looked pretty real."

"Oh, _wake up, _Sylvia. It's all for show. As if he would really love her!"

"_She broke your throne, she cut your hair-"_

I tried harder, feeling the tears well up in my eyes, my voice breaking.

"I mean-even a bloody _Gryffindor _couldn't stand her enough to date her for more than two weeks!"

"She _is _very weird."

"Exactly."

"_And from your lips, she drew the Hallelujah..."_

It was just a whisper. The tears were too powerful. I tried not to think about it.

He loved me, didn't he?

He'd told me he did.

But I-

"Maybe she'll die in there..."

"And wouldn't that be a crying shame," the bitchy girl mocked, and I heard the two of them flounce away.

"_Hallelujah...Hallelujah..."_

How did it come to this?

Young love was supposed to be simple.

It was not supposed to be this powerful.

"_Hallelujah...Hallelu..."_

I was not supposed to feel like a corpse because he wasn't with me.

"_...lu..."_

I was not supposed to give my heart away.

"_..jah."_

But I did.

* * *

**ATTENTION: Readers, I am having a Youtube trailer contest for this story! The Deadline is January 1st. Create a trailer for Broken Open, put it on Youtube, send me the link (With spaces between each character) and I will choose a winner. The winner will get a private chat session with me in which they will design their own scene between the characters. It can be either a plot twist or a love scene :) GOOD LUCK!**


	38. The Silence Waiting

**Ah! Sorry for the wait! Been busy lately. If any of you are reading Frosted, another chapter should be up today. :) Also, I just published a quick one-shot called Hate. If any of you are interested in reading, it could use some love. However, it is a very, VERY dark story, so don't say I didn't warn you. Anyway, back to Broken Open. You guys should check out the new trailer I just got from SageGreenApocolypse. It's REALLY good. Link is on my profile. Hope you like this next chapter. Kind of a filler, but important nonetheless. Listen to:**

**Terrible Things - Mayday Parade**

**Enjoy :)**

**_Chapter Thirty-Six_  
**

**_The Silence Waiting _**

I sat staring out the small, foggy window I'd been provided. It overlooked the lowest part of the grounds, which was better, I suppose, than the boys' dormitory.

They were lower down, and we were already in the dungeons.

Any windows they'd have would display the dark abyss of the Black Lake.

I had, at least, a view of about three stories. We were on a hill after all.

Heaving a deep sigh, I took one of the cold pieces of bacon from the plate a castle elf had brought to me. It tasted rancid in my mouth-but I knew I had to eat. Three days without food, and I could already count every rib.

I couldn't help it, though. I was sick with worry, which led me to believe that I couldn't stomach a bite.

But as soon as this morning had hit, and I'd collapsed the moment I'd gotten out of bed, I knew I'd taken it too far.

Chewing the tasteless eggs was easier.

I leaned my head against the column of my four-poster and seriously thought about contemplating life, as cliche as that was. But just that instant, a small dark shape approaching in the sky caught my attention.

It was flying swiftly and diligently, heading toward my window.

And as soon as it got close enough, I could tell.

It was a St. Mungo's owl.

I shot to my feet, fingers prying shakily at the window latch which, predictably, wouldn't give. I tried banging on the panes, but that did nothing.

Watching with growing apprehension, I prepared myself to see the owl crash into the glass. But when it was inches away, and the gasp left my lips, I watched it fly effortlessly through the window.

...As if it were water.

I should've known it was enchanted.

Trying to catch my breath, I snatched the small scroll of parchment from the owl's beak, giving it a stern look that told it had to wait for my reply.

What if it was horrible news?

What if he was-

I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them again, tearing the seal off the scroll and nearly ripping it apart as I tried to unfold the parchment.

I stopped breathing.

My eyes seemed to glaze over, staring down at the one word scrawled in messy, familiar handwriting I'd seen present numerous sexual innuendoes.

Just one word.

But it was everything.

_Alive._

I couldn't believe myself...I burst into tears.

Falling backward onto the bed, I clutched the paper for dear life, having the strangest urge to kiss the word-to feel his handwriting-the places where his hand had put pressure on a quill-against my lips.

The owl squawked impatiently.

"Please..." I gasped out, my voice a mere whimper, "_please_ give me a moment."

Another squawk.

Stumbling over to the writing desk, I yanked the drawer open, grabbing a crumpled sheet of parchment and then forcefully uncorking the inkwell. Some of the black liquid sloshed onto the table, but I paid it absolutely no mind.

Almost snapping the quill in half, I began to scribble down all my pent up thoughts.

_Draco. Are you alright? Tell me what you look like. Where are the wounds exactly? I heard your ribs crack-can you move? They better be taking care of you. I'll kill them otherwise. What do you need? Tell me. I'll get you anything. Is the bed uncomfortable? I need to see you. I'm so goddamn sorry. Theo is hurt too. I don't know if you saw what happened. I'm under house arrest. I've been expelled. I can't get out of this fucking room-but say the word and I'll be there. I need to see you. I need to see you. Who's there with you? Are your parents there? Do they know what happened? Tell me something. Anything. I need to hear your voice. Can you send a Patronus? Oh, fuck no-you're too weak. Idiot. I mean me, by the way. What do you need? Are they feeding you? How bad did that bastard scar you? Baby, I need you._

_Come back to me._

I finished vomiting up my thoughts and signed it with a messy M.

Before I could change my mind, I thrust the parchment into the owl's mouth.

With a furious squeal, it took off out the window, the way it had come.

I'm fairly certain the whole exchange had taken about thirty seconds-maybe less. But suddenly, I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off my chest.

Communication.

I could talk to him.

He was still alive.

And then I realized with horror, my head whipping around to see the last retreating shadow of the owl, that I had forgotten to write the most important thing.

_I love you._

That gut-wrenching, bone-crushing weight was back.

About thirty seconds later, with a distinct pop, a castle elf Apparated into my room. I gave a small shriek of surprise, nearly toppling off my bed.

The little elf ducked into a bashful bow, whispering, "Marty is sorry to frighten Mistress Lafette. Marty was sent to check that Mistress was eating."

Oh.

So it appeared they weren't oblivious to everything.

When I didn't reply, Marty cleared his throat politely, "_Is _Mistress eating?"

"Oh-sorry. Yes. Yes, I've eaten something," I rushed out.

"Marty is glad to hear," and the elf offered a small, delicate smile. "Professor Dumbledore offers his apologies as to the circumstances. He has asked Marty to tell you that he is still awaiting word from Beauxbatons."

I nodded, "And-and what of my parents?"

Marty blinked, "Marty is sorry. Professor Dumbledore has said nothing of Mistress's parents."

"That's fine, Marty," I breathed, leaning my head on my hand in a sort of daze. "Thank you."

With another low bow and a quick pop, he was gone.

And I was alone again.

* * *

**ATTENTION: Readers, I am having a Youtube trailer contest for this story! The Deadline is January 1st. Create a trailer for Broken Open, put it on Youtube, send me the link (With spaces between each character) and I will choose a winner. The winner will get a private chat session with me in which they will design their own scene between the characters. It can be either a plot twist or a love scene :) GOOD LUCK!**


	39. The Silence Reversed

**Okay, guys! This is it! EEK! My first chapter in Draco's point of view. I'm so pumped! I hope you enjoy it : ) Listen to:**

**Fine Again - Seether**

**Enjoy :)**

**_Chapter Thirty-Seven_  
**

**_The Silence Reversed_**

_-Draco-_

Never had a walk seemed so long.

It felt as if my feet were moving an inch per minute-every step, a massive fucking ache. A stabbing, biting pain in my side.

Literally.

My mother had walked me to the border; Apparation would've been too painful. But I had to complete the journey to the doors alone.

_Molly..._

Fuck, I needed her.

I needed to see her.

Touch her.

Feel her.

But from her letter, I knew I would probably never get to see her again. Considering what was soon to come...

My hands had been shaking so violently as I'd read it. At that moment, I'd wanted to tear everything in that fucking room to shreds. I wanted to kill Nott.

I still do.

Filch's ugly, wrinkled face greeted me at the large front doors, and I half expected him to reprimand me for taking so long.

But he didn't dare.

Squibs don't speak to Malfoys. It's common knowledge. They are beneath us.

I threw him a dark glare as I entered the castle, walking straight into the exiting dinner crowd.

Bloody brilliant.

Several stopped to stare at me, whispering to one another, and I was tempted to tell them to piss off.

But then McGonagall rounded the corner, looking rattled and distressed, sweeping to my side. "Mr. Malfoy, good heavens. It's good to see you."

I rose my eyebrows in shock.

Nobody had ever said that to me.

Not once in my lifetime.

"Professor..." I said hesitantly.

"Come," she took my arm gingerly in hand. "We have some matters to attend to. Move, children," and she created an effective path through the excited little first years who were still gawking. Fuck, those idiots would do anything for a good piece of gossip.

She led me a long way through twisting halls and staircases, taking me to a part of the castle I'd never been.

Next I knew, we were standing before the massive statue of a griffin, and she was reciting the words "lemon drops."

The statue turned a full circle, and the stairs surrounding it began to move.

"Step on, child!" she demanded after I hesitated a moment too long. I hastily jumped onto the first step, and the two of us began to spiral upward.

I couldn't lie to myself. I knew where we were going.

Dumbledore's office.

The very thought of it set my teeth on edge. How could I bear to look the man in the eye-with the plans I had set ahead of me?

Too soon, he was before me, seated comfortably at his desk, half-moon spectacles balanced on his nose. He looked up and flashed me a warm smile that made my stomach churn.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," he beamed. "I'm glad to you in good health-or, _better _health, I suppose." His eyes flickered to the sling around my arm.

"Thank you, Headmaster," I bit out, unable to meet his eyes.

"Let's have a chat, my boy-shall we?" He beckoned me toward him with a welcoming hand. "Minerva, would you mind waiting outside?"

And just like that, McGonagall disappeared, leaving me alone with him.

Slowly, I slid into the chair in front of his desk, masking any emotion on my face with a stony expression.

"I assume you know what I intend to speak to you about?"

"You think I provoked Nott," I said blatantly, staring straight ahead.

"Not at all," he replied, his voice as calm as it always was. "Or, at least, not intentionally, I believe. Theodore Nott is a boy with a temper, I'm afraid."

"Can I go now, Sir?" I muttered. "I'm very tired."

"It won't take but a moment, Draco. I assure you."

I breathed deeply to keep from getting angry. The worst thing I could do right now was blow my top in front of Dumbledore.

He needed to think I was in control.

"Your recent attachment to Miss Molly Lafette has caused something of a stir. Neither of you are in the wrong, I've found-but that does not mean I can allow it to continue."

My eyes narrowed-but there was a strange twinkle in his gaze. Almost of mischievousness.

For a moment, I wondered whether I was missing something.

"I only have a few questions," he continued.

I rose a brow at him.

"How far do your affections extend to her?"

I shook my head, "That's not really your concern, is it, Professor?"

"I'm afraid, Mr. Malfoy, that it is." He left it at that, with no further explanation.

Grinding my teeth, I managed, "I am devoted to Molly in more ways than you know."

"Really?" He looked only mildly surprised.

"Really."

"Interesting...I wonder, do you know how powerful she is?"

I scoffed at the question, "Of course I do."

"So, then you realize the risk you put on yourself, as well as her, if you plan to...elope." Again, his eyes had that strange twinkle to them.

"What_ are_ you talking about, Professor?" I demanded.

"There are forces that will tear her away from you, Draco-undoubtedly. I must order that you cease communications with Miss Lafette immediately."

I was about to tell him to go fuck himself, when he said something more.

"Which is why I strongly advise _against _you going to see her this instant, as she is located in the center room of the Slytherin dormitory, protected by Wards and unable to leave, but still perfectly capable of hearing. I do _not_ advise that you tell her how you feel before it is too late."

And I suddenly understood.

Reverse psychology.

Blatantly obvious reverse psychology.

He _wanted _me to go to her. My god, were we all going mad?

I clenched my good hand into a determined fist and nodded, "Of course, Professor. I will certainly _not _see her right this moment."

As I got up to leave, he smiled brightly, "That's a good chap. On your way."

And I got the hell out of there before he could change his mind.


	40. The Silence Loved

**So sorry for the wait you guys! Been really busy lately, but that's no excuse! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've had it in my head for a while. Listen to:**

**23 - Jimmy Eat World**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter Thirty-Eight**_

_**The Silence Loved**_

_~This chapter is dedicated to Vallerria for her kind and beautiful review~  
_

"Molly?"

It was that voice.

That husky, masculine whisper I'd grown so very accustomed to. Grown to love...

I immersed myself deeper in my sheets, tucking my head into the pillow with a smile. I adored dreams like these, where Draco visited me.

They were so..._vivid._

"_Molly?" _he murmured again. "Are you in there?"

I hummed into the mattress, picturing his face in my mind-waiting for him to appear in the dream and sweep me off my feet.

But then I heard a soft knocking...

...and my eyes flew open.

I waited, paralyzed beneath the covers, for the guest to make a sound. Waited to hear-

"Molly?"

Yes.

Yes that was it.

_Yes,_ Draco.

I shot like a bullet from my bed, flying to the door and pressing myself fully against it, "Draco?"

I heard him sigh, heard the thud as he rested his head against the wood. His voice didn't sound hoarse...and I hoped he looked as good to match. The image of Draco, beaten and bloody, was difficult enough to bear without repercussions.

Not like I could see him anyway.

"Oh my god-" I choked out. "Thank _god." _It was all I seemed capable of saying.

"I know," was his whispered reply.

A long silence passed between us, filled with our strangely ragged breathing. It took me a minute to realize I was panting. Panting for what, I couldn't be sure...

From shock?

From fear?

From _him?_

I decided on the last.

"Dumbledore tells me I can't come in..." Draco breathed.

"Yes," I said in a broken voice. "I've been quarantined."

There was another long pause. Then, "I fucking hate this."

I tried to press myself harder against the door, but found I couldn't. "Me too. I'm...I'm sorry about Nott..."

"Don't you dare be sorry, baby," he growled.

"Maybe he thought I was flirting with him or someth-"

"_No,_" Draco stressed. "This is my fault, not yours."

I sighed, "It isn't your fault either, love."

What was with these long silences? I hoped to god we hadn't grown awkward with one another. That couldn't happen. I wouldn't let that happen. It couldn't _possibly_-

"I want to hold you," he whispered._ "So fucking bad..."_

A warmth of both relief and desire flooded me, and my reply gushed out, "You have no idea..." I closed my eyes to prevent tears, "I-I thought you were dead."

"_Baby," _Draco's weight shifted on the door, making it creak, "don't cry. Please, please, _please_ don't cry."

I sniffed, trying forcefully to stop myself. This wasn't like me. He was here. He was alive. I shouldn't be crying.

"I..." my voice was a pitiful whimper, "I don't usually act like this."

"I know," he breathed. "That's why it's scaring me. _God_, I fucking hate this..."

Much to my dismay, a choking sob wracked its way out of my throat.

"Molly..." Draco moaned, "baby, tell me. What can I do?"

"No-no, nothing," I gasped. "I"m so sorry...I can't stop. I can't stop." And with that, I broke down, finally allowing all the emotions to ravage me.

I know what you're thinking. Haven't I already done that? Many times?

But this was different. This was the breaking point. The final revelation.

And I knew what I had to say.

I sunk to my knees, slipping my fingers underneath the thin door crease. Draco saw them instantly, and I watched his shadow move as he sat against the frame.

His fingers brushed over mine-and the tears seemed to flow more fervently.

Closing my eyes and swallowing hard, I took a breath.

I knew it was true.

I knew it with every fiber of my being.

"I love you."

The world seemed to stop for a moment.

Then I heard his sharp intake of breath. His hand clamped down hard on mine, squeezing so tight I thought I might lose it from the pressure.

Seconds later, he let go-and I could only worry for a moment.

Then I saw his wand tip slide under the door.

"It won't work," I whispered.

"I'm not trying to get you out," he said, and now his voice really was hoarse. "I just...I have to show you."

So I pulled my hand out from under the door and leaned back against the wall, tucking my knees in. I felt suddenly lighter. Telling him the truth had taken loads off my shoulders. I felt honest...for once.

Draco whispered something I couldn't catch, and then a blue light was flooding my dark room. A beautiful apparition of swirls came from his wand, beginning to form a shape.

And I gasped when I realized what it was.

It was me.

A blue, wispy version, but definitely me.

Getting clumsily to my feet, I walked a slow circle around it, wide-eyed.

"Wh-what...what is it?" I stuttered.

Draco exhaled quietly, then whispered, "Molly...that's my Patronus."

Oh.

Oh my god.

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.

Some strange noise escaped me and I crumpled to the floor once again, unable to hinder yet another string of loud sobs.

The charm faded, and as my room darkened to its previous state, I slipped my fingers desperately beneath the door, seeking Draco's hand.

He took it in both, letting the warmth of his palms leak into me.

"I love you," he murmured. "I love you so goddamn much it hurts."

We spent the next hour in a comfortable silence, listening to each other's breathing, his thumbs rubbing calming circles over my knuckles.

And I would've gladly died just to see him once more.


	41. The Silence Indulging

**Wow, this one turned out to be a lot longer than I expected. Oh, well. I'm guessing that's not a problem with you guys? Haha. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MASTURBATION. Listen to:**

**Born Villain - Marilyn Manson (Please, please, PLEASE LISTEN. It really fits with this chapter. Very sexy.)**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter Thirty-Nine**_

_**The Silence Indulging**_

Three weeks.

Three agonizing weeks of entrapment. It really _was _like being in prison. What the hell could be taking Dumbledore so long with this transfer?

Not to say that I was looking forward to it. Oh, no. Absolutely not. It would mean a massive gap between me and Draco.

As if the door wasn't large enough...

Vaguely, I wondered why my parents hadn't contacted me yet. Screamed their lungs out at me in a Howler. In fact, it was becoming rather unnerving.

Did they hate me? Would they never speak to me again? Even for me, that seemed a little bit extreme.

No, something was up...

Draco had been slipping notes under the door for me almost every day. They were sweet, to begin with, talking about romantic things and also relaying to me the daily events of Hogwarts.

He described Nott as looking like-and these were his exact words-an "ugly motherfucker," which didn't fail to make me laugh aloud. But still, there was a small pang of relief within me at the fact that Nott was moving around again.

Regardless of how much I hated him, had he been paralyzed, I wouldn't have been able to live with it.

After about a week, however, him being Malfoy after all, Draco's letters took on a much more sexual tone. They reminded me of our note passing back when we'd been spending our nights together in his dormitory.

Only these were different...because there were no promises of the nights to come. Only fantasies.

_Baby,_

_You've recently taken to a nasty habit of invading my mind during Transfiguration. I can't help but imagine you sitting next to me like you used to. Remember that note you passed me that day? My "supposed" dream? Right, well I've been getting such a wicked hard-on during that class as of late that I have to keep reading it between periods...just to get some relief. Damn you, woman. I must ask that you stop at once. (As if it's really your fault.) _

_Anyway, I meant to tell you earlier. We received an Outstanding on our Transfiguration project...but we both know it's only because I scared the knickers off McGonagall. Thomas and Finnegan only received a Satisfactory, so...a right good job we did there. _

His letters always ended the same way, though.

_I want to see you so bad. I miss your sarcastic expressions and that damn gorgeous smile. _

_Draco_

_Post Script: My bed still smells like you. _

I clutched the parchment to my chest and sighed, sliding back against my bedpost. He always knew exactly what to say to leave me gasping for him.

Sitting down at the small, stained desk, I scribbled my reply on a new sheet.

_Bastard,_

_Thank you once again for setting me on fire without any means available of putting it out. __**You**__, at least, have some fulfillment. I have to suffer in silence and squirm around all night long. Just picturing you getting yourself off...ugh! I expect a wholehearted apology. _

_Molly_

_Post Script: I've never been more sexually frustrated in my life._

I always had to wait around for him to appear outside my door, because anyone could pick up a letter on the ground-and that would be awful.

As per usual, his gentle knock sounded on the wood and he whispered, "Molly?"

I moved to the door and delivered a mild kick.

"You wanker!" I hissed. "What the hell am I supposed to do with myself _now? _It isn't normal for women to..._pleasure themselves!" _It was a damn good thing I was whispering.

Draco chuckled softly, "I see nothing wrong with it." I heard him bend to retrieve the letter I'd chucked under the door. "In fact, I dare you to try it...so long as you're thinking of me."

My eyes narrowed at his stupidly charming arrogance, and I bit out, "You forget-I can't put silencing charms on my room."

Another trickle of laughter, "So you think you'll be that loud, huh? I'm flattered."

I kicked the door again, "Bastard!"

There was a pause, and I knew from the crinkling of paper that he was reading my reply. Then yet another laugh.

"Babe-if you're this frustrated, you really ought to do it. It's completely natural. And besides...who will know but me?"

I huffed, "That's the whole point."

"What? You don't want me to know? Fuck, Mols-just picturing you doing that pitches a damn tent down below. What else could I possibly think of it?"

"You could be disgusted," I offered shyly.

He scoffed, "If you think that, you really don't understand me at all." He wasn't angry-just challenging me, and with another quiet tap of goodbye, he was gone.

I pressed my back against the door and sighed again. I couldn't believe I was actually considering it...

Ugh!

Nevertheless, no matter how dead set against it I was, when I slipped beneath my sheets that night, the desperation finally took me.

Malfoy had been sating me for so long that I couldn't stand the emptiness-the almost hollow feeling in my gut. My desire for him was turning to a violent sort of lust...one I couldn't control any longer.

So I shut my eyes and painted an image of him in my head. It was more a memory than a fantasy, but with my own little tweaks.

_He was pressing me into the soft fabric of his bed, hands clad tightly around my arms, pinning me down. His lips sought my neck, and without any hesitation, his tongue glided up the expanse of my throat._

I moaned softly, both in my mind and aloud, feeling a tingling start in my groin.

I reasoned it was late enough that no one would be about in the common room, and so, with a sigh, I allowed my fingers to glide over my chest, brushing across the fabric of my lace brassiere.

And I imagined they were Draco's hands.

_His thumbs slipped beneath the material, gliding slowly over my sharply erect nipples. I mewled softly in his ear. _

"_I love you," I whispered, and he murmured his response into my shoulder, dragging his hips against mine._

Hesitantly, as the fantasy progressed, I slid my fingers down my torso and beneath the waistband of my underwear, gliding them through the soft curls until I reached my destination.

It was like a shock-and the sensation combined with the images in my head caused my hips to buck up off the bed and another moan to grind from my throat. A loud one, this time.

"_Oh, Draco..."_ I whimpered, pressing my thumb down hard on my clitoris.

That was when I heard it.

A groan.

From _outside_ the door.

I shot up like a rocket, clutching the sheets to my chest. What the hell? I was certain everyone was in bed...

And then it suddenly occurred to me.

"Malfoy, you bastard!" I screeched.

There were a few seconds of silence, and then, "Dammit...you weren't supposed to hear that."

"Well,_ you_ weren't supposed to hear _any of this!"_

I was mortified. Even now I could feel the color rushing furiously to my cheeks.

"What can I say?" He had the nerve to sound calm-even..._smug. _"I had a feeling you'd take my advice."

I growled loudly and he chuckled.

"What exactly were you doing out there!?"

He hummed quietly, "What do you _think_ I was doing?"

A sound of outrage flew from my lips and I tried to form a coherent sentence, at a total loss for words.

"You sound surprised," he mused.

"OF COURSE I'M SURPRISED!"

"But,_ really _baby-think about it. I'm sort of brilliant in a sense. By convincing you to try it out I found a way for both of us to benefit. Course, I had to go and fuck it up just now. I didn't expect you to say my name..."

I was still seething, but I felt my anger begin to dissipate.

"You'll go to bed this instant!" I commanded.

He laughed darkly, "Will I, though? You'll never be able to tell..."

"_Bastard!"_ I repeated.

"There's only one way to fix this...unless of course you want to spend the rest of the night at the brink of orgasm..."

"Ugh!"

"Just saying."

"Oh? And _what_, pray tell, is your brilliant idea _this time_?"

I could hear the smile in his voice, "Go right back to doing what you were doing."

"You great prat! Of course not!"

"Well, then I guess I'll just sit here all night and listen to you breathe..."

"_Ugh!" _My mind was reeling.

"Make up your mind, baby girl..."

Closing my eyes, I bit out, "I can't," and my cheeks flushed again. "Not with you here."

"I was in your head, wasn't I? What's the difference?"

"There's a difference!" I insisted petulantly.

"Semantics," he said. "Anyway, it's not as if I'll just be sitting here listening. I'll be slightly preoccupied..."

I tisked loudly, "My dear, dear Malfoy, I didn't know you were such a voyeur."

"Voyeurism involves _seeing_," he corrected. "Believe me, I _wish_ it could be voyeurism."

"Jesus Christ, babe-" I sighed, my anger now completely gone, "It's one o'clock in the morning. Doesn't that damned erection of yours ever take a break?"

"Never...but I'd gladly lose sleep over it. I'm not leaving."

There was a long silence, and I settled back into bed, trying to shut my eyes and ignore him.

I couldn't.

It would be far too embarrassing.

I...I wouldn't...

My conscience struggled with it for a good twenty minutes-so long, I thought perhaps Draco had fallen asleep outside my door.

And I decided, to hell with it. Whether he was awake or asleep, I was going to end this fucking torment!

Without giving myself a chance to back out, I forced my hand between my legs again and let loose a long, languid moan.

A dark blush hit me when I heard Draco stir outside, but I didn't stop. Instead, I rubbed harder, writhing in the bed and making an awful lot of noise.

"Molly?" Draco whispered tentatively.

"Shut up, baby," I demanded. "Your alternate self is doing a much better job with me at the moment."

He gave another dark chuckle, murmuring, "You're amazing."

As my ministrations grew more and more intense, however, I found I couldn't shut him out. Not for the life of me.

Not when he was groaning and panting outside my door, listening to me as I touched myself. It was just too much.

"Draco, shit-" I gasped. _"Oh, god..." _

"_Fuck," _he growled.

We hit our peaks simultaneously, crying out and hoping to god no one else heard us.

The immense relief I felt was wonderful, but certainly not enough. With a pained whimper, I realized I still ached for him.

"I'm not even satisfied," I whispered.

"Me neither," he breathed.


	42. The Silence Crazed

**Okay, this is the beginning of the climax (and I don't mean that sexually...haha) Listen to:**

**Man Overboard - Puscifer (This is a very interesting song. Fits PERFECTLY with the chapter.)**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter Forty**_

_**The Silence Crazed**_

_~This chapter is dedicated to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for her constant support since the very beginning~  
_

I don't know what I expected.

Maybe I thought it would be a simple transfer. I'd get to write to Draco-I'd see him at the end of term, somehow. Maybe I thought everything would go as planned.

What a moron I had been, yeah? Fucking idiot, more like.

I was laying on my bed one evening, staring up at that stupid tapestry on the wall. I'd memorized it by now. All the senseless words.

The night seemed eerily quiet outside my window, but I took comfort in the fact that Draco had come to see me that morning. Between us, at least, things were normal.

Well, normal if you count speaking to one another through a door. Then yeah, normal.

But as I uttered what must've been my fiftieth sigh of the night, I caught something. Just a coincidence, I thought-at first. I sat up on the bed, squinting at the quote.

I thought I'd seen a glimmer.

Yes. Yes I had.

Call me crazy, but the first five letters of the first five words had lit up for a moment. I thought perhaps it was a trick of the light.

But then I examined it.

No. It was no coincidence.

The first five letters of the first five words indeed spelled out the word _"death."_

I flew from my bed, moving to stand inches in front of the frame.

_Don't expect all things happening endure a time enveloping reverent serenity._

_What appears nameless to helpers is magnificent._

_What appears nuance to young often unhinges._

_Go entreatingly to our undying tomb._

_Never omit will._

_Oh my god._

How fucking long had it taken me to figure this out!?

I bolted to the writing desk in the corner and snatched up a sheet of parchment, nearly spilling all the ink in the process.

Slamming it down on the dresser beneath the tapestry, I began to record every first letter. And sure enough...it began to spell itself out for me.

_Death eaters want..._

I stared at the next words in horror. "Helpers is magnificent."

Which spelled..._him._

_Death eaters want him._

Oh god...

_Want you. Get out. Now._

Oh god, please no!

A violent scream shook from me, ringing out against the tight walls of my confinement, and I tore the tapestry off the wall.

Only to find that it was a great deal heavier than I thought it'd be.

With shaking fingers, I tore at the material, ripping the threads and uncovering a long strand of wood.

My wand.

_My fucking wand!_

It'd been here all this time!

I took it greedily in my hands, not quite sure what to do with myself. And then I realized...

Dumbledore.

It must've been Dumbledore.

He sent the glimmer! Made me notice it! He wanted me to find out...

And he wanted me to find out tonight.

Oh, god...

Oh my god!

"Draco!" The scream was out of me before I could stop it, and without a second thought, I twisted around and cried, _"Bombarda!"_

The door splintered, then burst into a million pieces, and one of the Slytherin girls in the common room shrieked.

I didn't even think twice about the sudden freedom I had. My only thoughts were of Draco...and of my immediate need to find him.

The few people in the common room stared at me wide-eyed, an unmistakable fear painted all over their features.

I pointed my wand at the shrieking girl, demanding, "Where's Draco?"

She blubbered incoherently.

With an enraged growl, I shouted, "Stupefy!" and she went flying back into the wall. The other Slytherins gasped, and I turned my wand on the next one-a tall, brunette boy.

"Where is he?" I hissed.

"M-Malfoy?" he clarified in a trembling voice.

"_MALFOY!"_

With a start, he rose his hands in the air at his sides, "I...I th-thought I saw him go to dinner-"

"_Move!" _

Next second, I was darting through the halls, slammed whoever got in my way against the walls and leaving quite a stunned path behind me.

But when had I _ever _done that before?

It seemed like it took forever to get to the Great Hall, but I finally arrived at the large golden doors.

Bursting through, I threw myself into the crowded dining area, filled with hundreds of students. And like always, they all turned and stared.

I ran with all my strength, head whipping back and forth, seeking out my love's white-blonde hair.

But I collided with a rock solid force...

And found myself pressed against Draco's very chest.

"Molly?" he breathed, eyes lit up with confusion and disbelief.

"Draco!" It all came flooding out. "They're coming! They're coming for both of us! Death eaters! Dumbledore, he-oh, god! They're coming now! I don't know what they'll-oh god, oh god, oh god! Fuck! Draco, they're coming!"

"Molly! Baby-stop! I can't-you're talking too fast! I can't keep up-the Parseltongue!" Draco spluttered.

Oh. So I was speaking Parseltongue. It was just as well. I was fucking terrified.

I pounded on his chest with my fists, trying to get him to understand. "They're coming! We have to-we have to go! Now! We have to go _now!"_

I had no idea how everyone else was reacting at this point. I didn't give a damn.

"Okay!" Draco shouted, giving me a shake. "Okay, okay-I get it! I get it! How do you-no, that can't be right! They're not-"

"They're coming for _us_, Draco!" I screamed, trying to drag him forward with me. But he was like stone. "I don't care, alright!? I don't care about the fucking Vanishing Cabinet! They're not your allies! They're coming for us!"

His grip on me tightened, but he looked completely overwhelmed.

And we were running out of time. I could sense it.

I don't know what made me do it. Instinct, maybe? But somehow, right at that moment, I knew to turn around.

I knew to turn around and throw a violent curse at whoever was coming through those golden doors.

And sure enough, I had turned around to find myself in battle with Fenrir Greyback himself...


	43. The Silence Torn Apart

**Damn, I just can't stop myself. Listen to:**

**Down With the Sickness - Disturbed (Great song-really captures the fear and rage in this chapter.)**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter Forty-One**_

_**The Silence Torn Apart**_

I couldn't believe this was really happening.

Greyback fired an Unforgivable at me...without even the slightest hesitation, and I was forced to dodge. The students around us screamed, eyes finally settling on the famous Death Eater among them, and they parted like the fucking Red Sea to get out of the way.

Draco stood idle for about two seconds flat.

Then he jumped into dueling mode-one I'd rarely ever gotten to see him in. But let me tell you, it was something. Not many people know of Draco for his dueling. He's always outshone by Harry Potter's fame.

In all honesty, however, Draco Malfoy was by far a better dueler than Harry Potter. He knew all the dirty spells.

But I digress...

A wave of Death Eaters appeared behind Greyback, and they too began firing curses. The stunned teachers seated at the banquet table behind us finally seemed to get a clue.

And they were flanking us about a minute or so into the fight.

Dolohov-or, at least I _thought_ it was Dolohov-seemed to have taken a liking to me. His numerous hexes came at me without relent, like a constant stream.

And I seemed to be doing alright fending him off until another curse caught me in the shin.

I could tell it was a paralysis curse. My leg went completely numb, causing me to collapse on my stomach.

Draco made some sort of distraught sound, stepping in front of me instantaneously, and I witnessed from below his anger as his wand exploded with a whole new set of Slytherin spells.

I tried to stand on one leg, but the jinxes flying through the air were so difficult to dodge that it was all I could focus on.

Lucky for me, the curse on my leg was starting to wear off. I shook it out quickly, using one of the glass-covered dining tables to pull myself to my feet.

"Molly?" Draco called over his shoulder.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" I shouted, instantly jumping back into the fight.

Greyback turned his attention to me once more, dishing out the torture curse several more times.

We were getting up on the tabletops, now-the teachers, me, Draco and...Harry Potter. Of course, Harry Potter.

Hell, what did I care? He would be a big help.

I was only mildly aware of Draco shouting at the Death Eaters as we fought.

"What are you doing? Dammit, _what are you doing?!" _

And the only response I heard over the raucous came from Greyback.

"Change of plans."

McGonagall seemed preoccupied with trying to figure out how they got in at all. As she dueled, she was yelling things to the side at Madam Pomfrey.

I could hear the younger students weeping...and even some of the older girls. God, we needed to find a way to get them out of here.

But just as they thought hit me, and I turned around to face them, I was struck in the back.

With the Cruciatus Curse.

Agony. Oh, god-so much agony. Pain. Pain. _Pain. _

I crumpled to the floor in a heap, screaming my lungs out.

Thousands of knives were stabbing at my fingers and toes. A wrecking ball was slamming repeatedly into my stomach. I felt nauseated. I felt like I was going to die.

My head was on fire and my tongue was being ripped out. The loudest sound in existence was pulsing through my ears.

Yet I could still somehow hear Draco's roar of fury.

His arms were around me, almost increasing the pain, but I did nothing to push him away.

"Goddamn it! Help me! Jesus Christ! Somebody fucking _help me!" _he howled.

I writhed and convulsed, kneading at my sides-just begging for death. Begging for some way to make the pain stop.

Little did I know the most painful part had yet to hit me.

It was an image. In my mind.

An image of Draco, on his back.._.lifeless. _

The most concussive scream I had ever produced wracked out of me, and I felt like I could break glass with it._ "No! No please! NO!" _I wailed, rolling onto my side in horror and blinding torment. "PLEASE! _PLEASE!"_

Draco was in hysterics by this point, crushing me to his chest and shaking with rage.

God, when would it end? When would it motherfucking _end?_

It felt like ages.

But when it was finally done, and I could open my eyes and breathe...I felt like a different person. Like I'd aged years past my time.

It was a horrible feeling. A dizziness.

"Baby-" Draco panted,_ "baby?" _I was still cradled in his arms.

Blinking and sensing a terrible soreness behind my eyes, I took in the sight of the wall of teachers protecting us. I could see the glow of spells flying through the cracks in their silhouettes.

"Draco?" I croaked, my voice barely there.

"Oh, _fuck_-" Draco choked out, burying his face in my neck. I'd never heard Draco cry before...and I never would. His tears were completely silent, bleeding into my wrinkled blouse and dampening my shoulder.

I reached up slowly to stroke his hair. "I'm-"

And it was just then that Professor Sprout was stunned...and a hole was made in the wall defending us.

They barged right through, and within a heartbeat, Draco and I were shot so high in the air that we collided with the glass window at the end of the hall.

I couldn't even feel the pain-only the brief falling sensation as we came crashing down. I ricocheted off a table, but Draco hit the stone-knocked out cold.

And it was like the vision of him...limp and still.

It was what I needed to get back on my feet.

Crying out his name, I threw myself to my feet just as I witnessed the Killing Curse flying his way. I recognized its color.

"Protego!" I screamed, and the spell went flying back, hitting Dolohov square in the chest.

He would never take another breath.

Greyback's eyes connected with mine in a stare that could boil water, and he dematerialized, streaming toward me in a ball of smoke with more speed than I could've ever imagined.

Draco woke up.

And it seemed he had just enough strength to push me out of the way.

Like a rogue bludger, Greyback corrected his path, curving toward my new position on the floor and landing right on top of me.

The air was knocked from my lungs with his weight, and he snarled from above, keeping me pinned down with ease.

I could just barely see Draco over his massive shoulder. And I gasped when I saw who was restraining him.

Held in a vise grip, an arm locked around his throat, Draco was captured by his own father.

Lucius Malfoy.

Before I could even make a sound, Greyback was yanking me to my feet and forcing my back against his chest, mirroring Draco and his father's position.

"Go then, Fen," Lucius sneered. "We can't keep him waiting."

I had only a split second to reach out toward Draco-hear my name roar from his throat-before Greyback disapparated.

And everything went dark.


	44. The Silence Tortured

**Agh...don't hate me, okay? :/ Listen to:**

**The Depths - Of Mice & Men (Brace yourselves...this song is pretty intense. I just want you to picture the screams as Draco's.)  
**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter Forty-Two**_

_**The Silence Tortured**_

_~This chapter is dedicated to bloodrose's dance. Thank you for thanking me for thanking you for your support. Haha~  
_

I remember the chair.

I remember how hard it was-how violently the cold metal pressed into my sore back. And I definitely remember the voice. How could I _ever_ forget that voice?

"So you're the Animagus..."

Voldemort.

I forced myself to open my eyes. To look upon him. Because I was no coward...and he did not frighten me.

My bound wrists strained against their bonds, chained to the chair arms several times over. Oh, so they knew how strong I was?

He was as monstrous as I'd heard him described. Thin, pale body, blood red eyes...evil stare. And I suddenly wanted to throw up.

_Draco..._my mind pulsed. _Where's Draco?_

My hands clenched into fists and I made a point of snarling at him. He was seated across from me at a long, black marble table...just staring.

"Where's Draco?" I said aloud, my voice just as furious as I wanted it to be.

The vile man laughed, lacing his fingers together in front of him on the table, "Your lover sends his regards from the cell next door."

And, is if on cue, an agonized howl rung out, muted by the wall on my left.

Draco's voice.

"_NO!" _I screamed-the sound like a banshee's cry-managing enough strength to lift myself partially out of the chair. But the chains restricted me from going any further.

The Dark Lord chuckled.

I wailed some more, probably for my sake rather than anyone else's, and wracked uselessly in my confines. "Please! _Please!_ I'll do anything! STOP! _STOP!"_

He laughed again, murmuring, "Are you quite finished?"

And much to my dismay, being the emotional wreck that I was, I broke down into a fit of pitiful sobs. I may not've cared what Voldemort did to me...but what he did to Draco was another story entirely.

Voldemort sighed loudly until I at last grew quiet, then said in a calm voice, "Yes, well...you see, that's all I want. A favor from you."

Panting, I glared up at him, "What?"

"You've got a talent. I like it. I like it a lot."

I wiped my tears away furiously on my shoulder, "If you mean the Animagi-"

"That's exactly what I mean, pretty girl..."

A chill ran down my spine.

"See...I've been considering this for a long time. Long enough to set up a very well orchestrated plan, if I do say so myself."

Another cry echoed from the adjacent room, and a choking sound burst from my throat.

Voldemort didn't even blink.

"I heard about your adorable little relationship with my toy soldier."

A confused look spread across my tear-stained face.

"With Draco," he amended politely. "And I could easily tell he was growing conflicted about his _deed." _

"Deed?"

"All in good time..." he waved his hand.

_There is no good time. _I thought with rage. _The boy I love is being tortured._

Another cry. Another wail from me.

And the Dark Lord continued.

"I'm sure you remember a certain Theodore Nott."

My eyes widened.

"Oh-yes, you do. You r_eally_ do." An evil grin stretched across his face. "If my memory serves me right, he put your love in the hospital, did he not?"

I growled under my breath.

"For seemingly no reason...am I correct?"

My jaw clenched and I grit my teeth to keep from lashing out again. I might've hurt Draco even more...

"Well, my dear-Molly, is it?-Molly...I gave the boy a reason."

I waited.

"I needed to separate the two of you. Mr. Malfoy has a habit of being very protective over his..._things," _he sneered. "And the less men I lose, the better." Then he sighed, as if saddened by something, "Unfortunately, he also heals at a remarkable rate-an admirable trait in a Death Eater, but not exactly what I had planned."

I squeezed my eyes shut the next time Draco's voice sounded, wishing to god I could take his place, even if just for a split second.

"Taking both of you on your own would've been far easier...but adjustments had to be made. Poor Dolohov..."

"I'd gladly kill him again," I hissed.

The Dark Lord raised a brow, "Would you? Good. Your violent nature is impressive."

A gasp of outrage escaped me, but he drowned it out with more _speaking. _My god, would he_ never stop?_

Draco's next cries were in quick succession, as if he were being repeatedly burned, and it prompted another scream out of me.

_I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry..._

Voldemort pretended to be oblivious to all of it.

"If only Dumbledore could see you now..."

"Dumbledore will find us-" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"Your Dumbledore is dead."

I was silent for several seconds.

Then, _"W-What?"_

"Theodore performed the deed this very evening. It was Draco's task to begin with, but alas...things change. He has a new task now. And so do you."

I tried to retain all this information at once.

Dumbledore was dead.

Theodore Nott had killed him.

Draco was supposed to kill him...

_Oh, god..._

With bated breath, I was able to ask the final question, "Wh-what do you want from us?"

He smiled his snake-toothed leer, then shouted, "Goyle!" without answering me.

Gregory Goyle's lump of a father lumbered into the room.

"Take this beauty to her holding cell-and get Malfoy's boy."

I swallowed hard.

Thank _god._

They'd stop torturing Draco...at least, for now. And I didn't care if I was next.

Goyle fumbled with my chains for a moment, then finally unlocked me and forced me into unsteady legs.

I was practically dragged from the room, pulling half-conscious through several dark hallways, and then finally tossed into a dank cellar down a short flight of stairs.

I saw him instantly, ignoring the sound of the metal door locking behind me.

Draco lie flat on his back, chest heaving, a scarlet streak of blood leaking down from his head. His hair was soaked in it, appearing almost Weasley-esque...and his eyes were hooded...barely awake.

I ran to him, collapsing at his side with a whimper.

I didn't care.

I didn't care if he was a Death Eater.

I didn't care if he was supposed to kill Dumbledore.

I simply didn't fucking care.

Not anymore.

"Draco..." I whispered, blinking back tears as I gently pressed a hand to his chest.

His eyes opened slightly wider, and he turned his head a slow fraction to face me.

_How_...how did it come to this?

"Thank god..." he managed after a moment, lips hardly moving. His voice was destroyed.

My head sank down on his chest and I wept. I wept like a child because I loved him too much.

In his own words, so much that it hurt.


	45. The Silence Ruined

**Zing! Here it is! Please don't hate me, okay? Listen to:**

**Shattered - Trading Yesterday (PLEASE listen..._so sad_... :'(...)**

**Enjoy :)  
**

_**Chapter Forty-Three**_

_**The Silence Ruined**_

It was a long while before Draco could even sit up, but I helped him gingerly when the time came. A purpling bruise was forming beneath his right cheekbone, and his sides were very tender. It almost made me afraid to breathe, for fear I might add to his injuries.

We managed to drag ourselves into a far corner of the cellar, and I forced him to lie with his head on my lap, trying to ease the ache of it all.

Gently, my fingers stroked through his tangled hair, brushing over his cheeks and trying to feel as much of him as possible without doing any damage. This was the first time I could really _see_ him...in almost a month.

I felt, for the millionth time, the tears form in my eyes as I leant down to deftly kiss his temple. Then his eyelid. Then his cheek. Then the side of his nose. Then his brow. The corner of his jaw. His chin. His throat.

I couldn't stop myself. It was as if I didn't believe he was truly there.

Draco made a soft sound and his eyes opened slightly, gazing sideways at me.

"Sorry," I whispered, leaning away.

But his hand shot out suddenly, with a speed I didn't think he possessed at the moment, and slipped around the back of my neck. Before I could say another word, he'd lifted himself off my lap and yanked my head down to his lips.

"Draco-" I tried to push him away, "you're too-"

With one hand, he pushed himself up, the other firmly grasping my chin and keeping my mouth against his.

His arms encircled my waist, and much to my protests, he pulled me onto his lap and buried his face in my neck.

"Draco, _please..._" I pleaded through a moan. "Don't hurt yourself."

He was breathing hotly down my throat, ignoring every word I said, and kneading the exposed part of my thigh with a calloused hand. For several minutes, it seemed, he nuzzled his nose against my jaw...but then he did speak.

"Don't," he breathed. "Don't push me away."

"I don't want to..." my voice was trembling. "But you're hurt-"

"I'm _fine." _He said it with such force it was almost a growl. "Let me touch you. I've waited _too long_ to touch you."

My mouth hanging slightly ajar, I dropped my hands, relenting.

Desperate fingers pressed into my sides, sliding over my waist as if memorizing it. His hands raked over my breasts, and yet-it wasn't sexual.

I understood now, as he felt along my calves and up my inner thighs, that he was only trying to get close to me.

So I spread my legs and allowed him access to everything. Every inch of me.

He played with hem of my skirt for a moment before dipping beneath...and when his finger moved inside of me...

It didn't feel like sex.

It felt like love.

Like closeness and longing and a desire to never be torn apart.

I mewled softly in his ear before kissing the side of his neck with abandon. His other hand skidded back up my ribcage, fumbling with the top button of my blouse...

But just as his lips met my bare collarbone, and the moan escaped from my throat, the cellar door creaked open.

Draco was quick to gather me up again, finger sliding out of me and leaving in its place a bitter emptiness. He clutched me tightly to his chest and angled us away from the door, as if to protect me.

"What do they want with us?" I whispered as the newcomer's footsteps approached.

Draco shook his head, "I don't know."

Whoever it was was right behind us now, looming awkwardly.

Then they spoke.

"The Dark Lord requires your presence."

Draco stiffened against me, and I guessed that he knew the voice. It was rather wheezy-almost nervous.

A submissive follower, then.

"Tell me what he wants, Wormtail," Draco commanded-and the voice matched itself with a face I'd only seen in newspapers.

Wormtail.

The alias of Peter Pettigrew.

"I'll tell you nothing," Wormtail stuttered, and when I lifted my head I found his wand pointed at the two of us. "Get up."

Draco gathered a slow, calming breath, trying to keep himself under control, and then gave me a short nod.

We rose unsteadily to our feet, gripping each other like lifelines and refusing to disconnect our hips. We would walk that way all the way up the stairs, down the many halls and finally into the Dark Lord's company.

Draco was nearly crushing me to him, body tense and forbidding to all that looked upon us.

And I'd never felt more loved-regardless of the situation.

He was a man. More a man than any I'd ever seen.

And he didn't even need to flaunt it.

"Draco..." came Voldemort's raspy voice. I promised myself I would stay strong-told myself I would not leave all the work to the lover at my side-and stared the creature straight in the red, snakelike eyes.

"Why did you bring her here?" Draco ground out, causing me to clutch his arm tighter.

The Dark Lord replied casually, "I need her. And you, my boy. And you..."

I took a moment to survey the room we were in.

It was dark...and strange looking, lit by a large circle of black wax candles. In the center, surrounded by masked Death Eaters, was a stone slab.

An altar.

My stomach dropped and I swallowed convulsively.

Was this a sacrifice?

It wasn't hard to tell some sort of ritual was to take place here. _Soon. _

"_Why _do you need her?" Draco pressed. His voice was strong...but I could hear the underlying panic in it-perhaps only because I loved him, and knew him so very well.

Suddenly, without any sort of warning, two Death Eaters lunged forward and grabbed at me.

I gave a little shriek, plastering myself to Draco, who was shouting and trying to yank me behind him, rough hands shoving the men away. "Get back! _Get back!"_

But then I was gripped from behind...and torn away from him.

Screaming violently, I wracked in my captor's arms, kicking up my legs and clawing at him. Draco charged forth, only to be seized by no less than _seven _men.

They barred him from me as my love fought with impressive strength-virile, _unstoppable. _

And I was almost paying too much attention to him to notice as I was thrown down on the altar and-

_Chained._

They spread-eagled me upon the stone, stretching out my shaking limbs as I put up a worthless fight. I wondered why I wasn't Changing.

I should've Changed by now.

Of all times, why the fuck couldn't it happen when I needed it to!?

As soon as I was shackled, movement made near impossible for me save a bit of squirming, none other than Lucius Malfoy approached with his wand held high.

Draco went berserk, fists flying madly through the air and connecting with anything of flesh and blood. "Damn you! _Damn you, you coward!"_ he roared, furious stare trained on his father.

Lucius pretended not to notice his son's torment, instead focusing on me...and with a quick swipe of his wand, my clothes were reduced to ashes, spilling off my naked, bruised body and onto the floor.

A cry of shock and outrage filled the room, and it took me a long while to realize it was mine.

They were going to rape me.

The realization struck harder than a bullet to the skull.

They were _all _going to rape me.

Draco was beyond rage at this point-still fighting, always fighting.

"Calm down, Draco," Voldemort said patiently, gesturing for Lucius to move back into their circle around me.

"IF YOU TOUCH HER, I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT-"

"There'll be no need for that," the Dark Lord raised a hand. "Fear not, my boy. You'll be the _only_ one touching her this evening."

Even I stopped trembling for a moment, confused.

"See?" Voldemort continued, "Someone told me that her kind have a special ability. One less obvious than, well...the obvious."

The Death Eaters around him chuckled at their clever lord.

A dark smile covered his hideous face, "Someone told me that whoever fucks her turns into a werewolf."

I think my heart stopped beating.

"And Draco...you would make a _magnificent_ werewolf."

I went deaf.

At the moment, I could hear nothing but my own shallow breathing.

But I could see it all.

Draco was screaming his lungs out, tearing at the arms of those restraining him.

My god, he screamed so much he started to throw up, dropping to his knees and retching convulsively.

Still...I can only say I knew one thing at the time.

And_ that _was that I'd never known true hatred until this moment.

Hatred for the monster with red eyes.


	46. The Silence Destroyed

**Okay, I'll admit-I'm so head over heals for Draco that this chapter was really hard for me to write. Regardless, I hope you appreciate it. Listen to:**

**Clone Your Lover - Zeromancer (THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN TO THIS! LISTEN PLEEEEEZZZZE!)**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter Forty-Four**_

_**The Silence Destroyed**_

"_I'll never."_

That was the first thing I'd heard since everything had gone silent, and it came from a very broken, very exhausted sounding Draco.

"Oh?" The Dark Lord looked amused.

Draco wiped his mouth, getting slowly to his feet with a stone-cold expression on his face.

"_Never,"_ he repeated darkly.

Voldemort nodded, as if he'd expected this answer all along, then moved toward me with a calm grace.

I didn't even have a chance to work up some fear.

He drew his wand and murmured, _"Crucio."_

My body lit up, every inch of skin on fire. Lava. An endless flow of lava descended upon me, my muscles twisting and locking.

I couldn't hear myself screaming, but I was sure that I was.

And again, only Draco's voice could cut through the pain.

"STOP! Oh god, stop! PLEASE! Goddamn it! _Goddamn it!"_

The agony ended for a moment, and my screams stopped abruptly. It gave me enough time to turn toward Draco, whose face was torn with horror and distress, and choke out, "No, Draco! Don't. I'm fine. I'm alright. Don't do-AHG! NO! PLEASE! NO! OH GOD, IT BURNS! _PLEASE!"_

"_You goddamned bastard! ALRIGHT!"_

The pain stopped again...and the end of it was almost more agonizing than the start.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" The Dark Lord sounded as if he were asking after the weather. "Do speak up."

"I said _alright,_" Draco growled. "I'll do it."

"Oh good." The psychopath clapped his hands together once, "That settles it. Disrobe."

My love shut his eyes, grinding his teeth as if to block it all out.

That was when I finally remembered...

Snape's curse.

Draco would be tortured during the act. That much was certain.

And I had to make myself known. It made me sick to my stomach...the way I was about to speak to that snake.

Like I respected him.

"Please..." I called out, and all eyes turned to me. "Please, my lord."

He raised an interested eyebrow, and Draco looked even more shocked.

"If...if he must do this," I continued, clearing my dry, cracked throat, "I beg one indulgence."

"Oh, yes..." Voldemort sneered. "Please, tell me. What can I do for you, my dear?"

It was sarcasm, I was sure, but I went ahead anyway.

"Give-give me half the pain."

"NO!" Draco shouted instantly, glaring at me instead-and I shied away from the anger in his eyes, hoping to god it really wasn't directed at me.

"That's a very difficult spell, lovely," Voldemort spoke over him.

"Please," I said again, an unfamiliar desperation coloring my words. "I won't struggle."

"_NO!" _he roared louder, "I said NO! Do you hear me-_bitch!?_ NO!"

I sucked in my gasp, closing my eyes and turning my head away from him.

_He doesn't mean it._

_He doesn't mean it._

_He doesn't mean it._

But trying to convince myself was difficult.

Never in my life had I seen a human being this furious. It terrified me.

"Actually..." Voldemort mused, "now that I think about it...that might make things a little more-_interesting."_

_Thank god._

Draco made his disagreement known the only way he could.

By ramming his fists into one of the Death Eaters. Over and over and _over _again, all the while shouting, _"No, no, no, no, no!"_

"I said _disrobe_, Draco." The Dark Lord finally rose his voice. "My patience is wearing thin."

I glanced at Lucius again, hoping beyond all hope to see even a sliver of unease there. Of objection.

Predictably, I found none.

And it was this fact that led the tears to finally overflow and spill down my cheeks. I didn't sob.

I'd _never_ sob in front of these savages.

But I couldn't stop the show.

Draco's hands clenched into impossibly tight fists, and then he reached up and tore the Slytherin tie from round his neck.

It looked so arbitrary now...silly even, as the garment fell to the floor-the only memory of Hogwarts at this moment.

We were so far away from that haven now that it didn't even seem to exist anymore.

The buttons on Draco's shirt went flying round the room as he yanked it off his shoulders with a growl.

All the while, Voldemort kept his wand poised above me-a constant threat, should he back out.

And I _hated_ being the weakness. I despised it with my every fiber, my every breath.

At next glance, I found Draco as naked as I was, standing fearlessly before the crowd. His father stared passively at him-almost with disdain.

And I decided, were I to Change at this point, he would be the first one I'd rip to shreds.

Draco approached me slowly, looking to regret every step.

"Kneel," Voldemort commanded, and he dropped to his knees at my side, facing the beast. "Now speak the oath."

Draco's eyes tightened and he bared his teeth,_ "Make me."_

But his facial expression changed the next second, as if he knew he shouldn't have said it.

The Dark Lord grinned, and I buckled down, just managing to bite my tongue when the pain washed over me again, unbearable as always.

"_MY BLOOD AND HONOR..." _Draco shouted, the very image of torment there on his knees, eyes squeezed shut, jaw taut with anger.

The curse ceased.

"My soul and bone. Devoted. Rejoicing. The lord incarnate. Flesh be gone. Spirit be gone. Life be gone. _Devoted." _He spat the last word.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw the Dark Mark on his arm glisten...saw the snake move.

"Very good..." Voldemort applauded him again. "Now you may take her."

As if it were a fucking _privilege. _

Part of me knew I should've been scared...but the only worry I could possibly feel at this point was for Draco.

I could practically taste his agony.

This would ruin his life.

He would be a werewolf. A cursed man. _Forever._

And it was all my goddamn fault.

Why couldn't I've just left him alone. Why couldn't I've restrained myself. He could've been lying in bed with Parkinson right now, safe and comfortable...

Even though the thought made me sick.

I should never've been so selfish.

It didn't matter that he was all that I wanted. Nothing was about me anymore. Nothing about me fucking _counted._

With a final snarl at the Dark Lord, Draco stood, moving to mount me on top of the altar.

He stared down at me, hands at either side of my head, and I couldn't help but fantasize that this was another time...a world away...

And that he was about to make love to me.

But it was impossible to make the thought last. Not with the fury in his eyes-the ruined soul behind them.

That life-which may've been possible for us, once upon a time-was over. Dead.

Obliterated.

Draco's knees nudged my thighs, and our eyes connected again.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, my lip trembling. "I'm_ so sorry."_

I watched his Adam's apple dip as he swallowed hard and said again the words he'd said so long ago. "Don't you _dare_ apologize."

And then he entered me.

True to his word, Voldemort had dealt me half the pain, and when the splitting, stabbing sensation hit us, we cried out in an eerie harmony.

I yanked my wrists, trying fruitlessly to get them free of the shackles as I writhed and rocked beneath him.

It hurt _so bad. _

Worse, even, than the Cruciatus Curse.

The only thing that kept me going was Draco, moving on top of me in horrible agony. The veins in his temple throbbed and his face contorted into a look of pure torture.

"Just pretend they're not here...pretend it's already over. I love you. Please know that. I will always love you..." I gasped into his ear.

Draco's head dropped onto my shoulder, and I could tell he was going mad from the pain. He probably hadn't heard a word I'd said.

Vaguely, I could hear Voldemort's soft laughter filling the room-and it made me want to explode with rage.

I grit my teeth.

We would get through this.

We would fucking get through this.

"Come on, baby," I panted. "Don't give up. It'll come...and then it'll be over. I promise. I _promise."_

Somehow, Draco conjured up the strength to release semen into me.

And maybe it was from the knowledge that the Dark Lord wouldn't be satisfied otherwise...or maybe it was because he wished like I did that we were truly making love.

Regardless, that was when it happened.

The transformation.

How did I know? Because Draco bit down on my shoulder...

With fangs.

I screamed wildly at the pain, shaking beneath him-but I knew he was nowhere near conscious of his actions.

The howling started-deep and guttural at the back of his throat, and the Death Eaters started to holler and applaud.

I heard the cracking-the readjusting of bones and joints. Draco's spine snapped backwards and he roared in torment.

I felt his fingernails elongate, piercing the skin on my arms. I watched his skin go paler...then a sickly shade of bluish purple.

I watched his life go up in smoke.

When he was fully transformed, he rose up off of me and onto his hind legs, howling at the ceiling.

And I knew that Draco was gone until the period was over.

It was hours.

Hours I spent watching him from my crumpled position on the altar.

Watched him prowl around the room in confusion, being hexed in different directions by the Death Eaters. Watched him scrape at his own skin.

Watched him torture himself.

Twice, he came back to me to feed, sinking his teeth into my neck to draw familiar wolf blood.

I knew this method.

It would comfort him.

But when the hours were finally up and he at last collapsed, I watched the love of my life return, battered and bruised...

But alive.


	47. The Silence Surviving

**Oh my god...this story's almost finished. I can't even believe it. Wow...Listen to:**

**Glass House - Red**** (Fantastic song!)  
**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter Forty-Five**_

_**The Silence Surviving**_

"Congratulations, young Mr. Malfoy. You are now something of worth to me..." The Dark Lord nudged Draco's limp head to the side with his foot. Then he turned to me, still splayed out upon the altar. "Some of my friends will be back to see you later...add a new decoration to that lovely body of yours."

I swallowed down bile.

_He means the Dark Mark...I'm going to be marked..._

"Collect their wands," he commanded of his followers, and two men stepped forward to gather them off the floor.

"Please..." I whispered for what must've been the millionth time. "Unchain me. He needs my help. He could-he could die."

Voldemort waved his hand lazily, and the bonds holding me down were broken. I drew my wrists into my chest, massaging them as the crowd filed out of the room, leaving only me, Draco, the candles and a locked door.

I slowly slid my sore body off the altar, landing on cold stone with unsteady legs. They wobbled uselessly for a moment, forcing me to clutch the slab for support.

Then I sank to my knees, crawling to Draco and cradling his head in my arms. It felt like only moments ago, I'd been holding him in the cellar...

He'd been kissing me...

Life had been possible for us...

Now everything had changed. He would hate me for what I'd done to him. Hate me until the day I died.

But I didn't want to think about that now.

Right now, I just wanted to touch him. Feel him for what might've been the last time. I traced the contours of his tired face, smoothing out the worry lines between his brows with my thumb.

He looked so peaceful, sleeping in my arms...

So you can imagine how it startled me when he spoke.

"Did I hurt you?"

It was an almost funny question. We'd gone through so much pain in the last twenty-four hours that I could hardly differentiate. But I felt the need to say, "No."

His eyes were glassy, but firm-and I knew that my Draco was back, at least temporarily.

So I lay down next to him on the rough, bitter ground, again surprised when he pulled me to him. Tangling our naked limbs, we molded into one another, and slept...

I think I dreamt, but I can't be sure.

All I know is that if I did, it was about Draco.

When my eyes opened, it was to distant, muted thuds.

I shot up, immediately checking my forearm for any marring. There was no Mark. Thank _god._

But that didn't mean it wasn't coming.

Draco was still asleep at my side, dark circles forming beneath his eyes. I could tell he was restless, even unconscious.

I focused once more on the sounds outside the room, growing louder with each passing minute. It was hard to believe something was coming to harm us further. They had Draco and I in the palm of their hands.

So what was it?

A distinct crash was heard, in the hall just behind the door. Some shouting-a loud cry of _"Impedimenta!" _

I got slowly to my feet in confusion, ignoring the soreness in my legs and stepping in front of Draco. I didn't know what good I would be, should someone come to attack us, but I would block their path to him regardless.

_Whatever it takes..._

Everything after that was a blur.

The door was busted open by a rare jinx and it fell from its hinges at my feet. I couldn't bring myself to move an inch, staring exposed and naked at the oncoming enemy.

Enemy...

No, no...not enemy.

Professor Remus Lupin.

A burst of hope split through my gut, lighting up my face from its passive, dead stare. Still, I backed up a foot when the man came charging toward me.

"Are you harmed!?" he hollered over the raucous behind him.

I could see Aurors. Members of the Order of the Phoenix. They were fighting Death Eaters all the way down the hall.

"_Are you harmed!?" _he repeated forcefully.

"No-no!" I managed shakily, eyes flickering to Draco on the floor. "But-"

"Come on!"

Lupin snatched my wrist and started dragging me from the room, toward the chaos.

"NO!" I screamed, jerked away from him but unable to lose his grip. "Draco! Get Draco!"

"Who?" he looked confused.

"MALFOY!" My eyes must've been wild. I probably looked like some sort of evil siren at the moment.

Remembrance flashed across the professor's face, and then once more, confusion. "Malfoy? No-he's a Death Eater, Miss Lafette. No worries about him. Come, we must go! _Quickly!"_

"_He's not a Death Eater!" _I screeched, fighting his hold. He ducked to doge a stray curse, at which point I promptly kneed him in the groin.

With a grunt, he went down, and I threw myself back toward Draco's body.

Looking up through bleary eyes, Lupin stared at me in astonishment, one hand cupped over his crotch, the other still clutching his wand.

"Severus!" he bellowed over his shoulder. "She won't come!"

Snape was here?

Another voice, strangely calm despite the commotion, interrupted him as a slight figure hurried into the room, "Remus, don't be daft."

I recognized her face. Or maybe it was the electric blue hair.

Nymphadora Tonks.

"She's fighting me!" Lupin protested.

"She's in love with the boy!" Tonks shot back. I let out a breath of relief, still shielding Draco's body with my own.

"P-Please-" I choked out, "please, _help me."_

Tonks knelt at my side, flashing me a sad smile. "We're going to get you out of here. Don't worry."

"_And_ Draco," I added instantly, my voice stronger.

"Yes, and Draco," she nodded, smile more full.

I didn't bother asking how they'd done it. How they'd punctured Voldemort's defenses. I didn't even stop to ponder whether this was all a dream.

I just acted.

Together, Tonks and I hoisted a now half-conscious Draco to his feet. I shot her a dangerous look when her eyes ghosted over his naked form, although she was probably just assessing the damage.

All I knew was that Draco was for my eyes only.

"_What's-"_ Draco slurred, but I shushed him.

"We're getting out of here."

His eyes widened a fraction, but he said nothing more.

"He can't Apparate," I told Tonks, although it was probably evident. Lupin, still clutching his groin, stood and moved toward us.

"We have a portkey in the front room-"

"They'll never make it," Tonks cut him off.

I searched the room for something we could use. _Anything._

And that was when my eyes fell on the object Harry and I had obsessed over for weeks. The object that had led Draco to confront me in the first place.

The infamous Vanishing Cabinet's twin.

"That..." I pointed to it numbly.

"What?" the two said in unison.

"The cabinet. It's a passage into Hogwarts."

Tonks snorted, "You can't be-"

"Is that a _Vanishing Cabinet?" _he looked astonished, even as another hex flew past his ear.

"_Yes."_ I said, nodding fervently.

"I've never seen one before-"

"NO TIME!" I cried.

"Yes. Right-Tonks, follow them through. I'll help finish up here."

"_NO."_ I snapped again. "No, Professor. I need _you."_

They both looked astonished.

"Why?"

Swallowing hard, I whispered, "Draco's been..._Changed."_

More curses shot past us, jumpstarting our panic once more.

"What do you mean?" Lupin rushed.

"He's a werewolf, Professor. _Please._ I need your help."

To their credit, the shock only lasted a few seconds. Then Tonks jumped into action.

"Go!" she commanded. "Go with them, Remus. I can handle myself."

"But-"

"_GO!"_

Blinking, he stepped toward her and pressed a swift kiss to her lips. Then they silently traded places, and he propped up Draco's other shoulder.

"You first," he told me.

"I'm not letting go of him."

He sighed, "I didn't ask you to."

_Good. _ I thought. _Because I'll never let him go._

* * *

**So I'm curious...what's been your guys' favorite chapter so far? Leave a review :) I'd really like to know :D  
**


	48. The Silence Gone

**Just about three more chapters, guys. I love you all for giving this story such a long and wonderful life. Listen to:  
**

**Love Song Requiem - Trading Yesterday (This is Draco and Molly's theme. I _beg_ you to listen.)**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter Forty-Six**_

_**The Silence Gone**_

_~Three Weeks Later~_

"Miss Lafette, allow me to introduce you to Madam Olympe Maxime," Professor McGonagall gestured to the magnificently tall, shrewd looking woman behind her. "She is the most esteemed Headmistress of Beauxbatons, and she has graciously accepted your enrollment."

I tried to stop my hand from shaking as I stretched it out to her.

"Vee do not shake hands, my dear. Vee curtsey to von another," she stopped me, voice tangled within a heavy accent.

Slightly startled, I took back my hand and dipped into a short plié, bowing my head. Madam Maxime nodded approvingly.

McGonagall exchanged a few quiet words with my new Headmistress before turning to me with a confident expression. "I'm afraid I must be getting back. Young Mr. Malfoy is likely to throw a fit when he's released."

Just hearing his name formed a massive ache in my gut. I clenched my hands at my sides and bit my lip, "Professor...when you see him, please tell him that I-"

She stopped me by placing a surprisingly gentle hand on my shoulder. "I know, my dear. Good luck."

It had probably been the softest moment I'd ever shared with the woman.

Holding back tears, I watched my last connection to Hogwarts Disapparate in the blink of an eye.

"Zeez clothes vill never do," Madam Maxime noted, pinching the sleeve of my blouse. "Vee shall get you a new drezz."

I nodded, trying to smile at her, but I imagine it turned out something more like a grimace.

My transfer had happened so quickly after our return to Hogwarts that night. It seemed as if I'd only just delivered Draco to Saint Mungo's when they were ushering me off to McGonagall's office to discuss what happened.

Mutually, although I still can't believe I agreed, we came to the conclusion that it was safer for Draco and I to be separated.

I should've fought harder-but I knew it was for his own good.

He didn't need me. I was like a black ink stain on his life. Ruining it constantly...

I had to let him go.

McGonagall had permitted me one last moment with him, and I chose to go when he was asleep. That way, I could say my goodbyes without watching him suffer. I could spend my last moments with him in peace.

I sat by the hospital cot with my hand in his and my head on his chest, breathing heavily and trying not to sob. It made it awkward having McGonagall look over my shoulder the entire time, by I managed to work in one final kiss.

And god dammit, I kissed him on the mouth-good and hard. We at least deserved that.

But he didn't wake. The potion he was on for the pain made it possible for him to sleep through an air raid.

That was the end of it.

I let my eyes memorize him for a moment longer, then succumbed to McGonagall's time limit and left St. Mungo's hospital with her.

He was due to be released today...and I was due at Beauxbatons.

I'd made Professor Lupin swear to look after him as he underwent his first full moons-begged him, actually. It was all I could do.

And now here I was, alone in a school full of prissy French girls. I'd never fit in. Besides, I was almost certain they all knew my history.

The whole story was in the Daily Prophet.

Beauxbatons had an interesting design. Despite the fact that it was on a mountain peak, it looked like a modern French hotel.

A very fancy one.

I'd rode in a flying carriage with McGonagall to get there, because she didn't like side-along Apparition.

Knights, like the Hogwarts statues, escorted the girls to and from their rooms. At first I thought it was sort of sweet, but then it just annoyed me. You couldn't go anywhere without a knight on your hip.

Why? Well, I didn't dare to ask.

Maybe it was a safety thing.

One of them showed me to my room and presented me with the deep blue dress that was to be my uniform.

I missed my Slytherin robes. I missed that rich green that never failed to remind me of Draco...

I missed our dark, cozy common room, with the black, leather couches and the green flaming fireplace.

I missed sleeping beside the boy I loved.

My dormitory was beautiful, to say the least. Extravagant and suite-like. But I didn't want extravagant. I didn't want a suite.

I wanted my plain, messy bunk in the girl's room.

Sitting down on the plush, gold-draped bed, I took a slow breath and basked in the first moment of quiet I'd had since my arrival.

I could hear the girls talking outside the door, heavy French accents making them sound like models or aristocrats. God, I was so out of place.

Dropping my head in my hands, I breathed deeply and allowed a few tears to roll. I lay back and stared at the ceiling, watching the snow fall silently outside the window. And just for comfort, I transfigured one of the pillow cases into a Slytherin tie and slipped it round my neck.

It made me feel at home-if only just for a moment.

But it lacked that special scent. Cigarettes and black tea.

I sighed, rolling onto my side and stroking the tie between my fingers.

That was when the thought hit me.

I sat up, staring down at my wand. What if...

Wide-eyed, I extended it with a trembling hand...and cast the spell.

"_Expecto patronum."_

Blue wisps wept from my wand's tip, draping toward the floor before swirling upward. I bit my lip in silent prayer.

They began to shape a figure.

At first, I thought it would turn into a snake.

I liked snakes well enough...

But it didn't.

And a sob wracked from my throat as I threw a hand against my mouth, tears pouring down my cheeks.

Draco stood before me, gentle smile curving his lips, hands in the pockets of his slacks. He wore that black suit I'd seen him in many times.

And I found it easy to ignore the fact that he was blue-and transparent.

I reached out to him, watching in awe as the apparition reached back and caressed my fingers with a soft breeze.

"I miss you," I whispered.

All he returned was a sad, knowing nod.


	49. The Silence Freed

**Oh my god, it's almost over. I can't believe it. Listen to:**

**Fire Fire - Flyleaf (This one's awesome.)**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter Forty-Seven**_

_**The Silence Freed**_

_~Thirteen Months Later~_

"Zhey are trickling onto my side of zee vall, Molly-who _eez_ zis boy?" Cybille crossed her arms over her chest, studying the collage on our shared room's wall.

I sighed, "I told you. He's just special to me."

She squinted at my latest newspaper clipping, "How special can he be ven heez vazzer eez in Azkaban?"

"Draco is not his father," I said quietly.

Cybille shrugged, flipping her silky auburn hair over her shoulder and smiling at me, "I'm off to dinner. Coming?"

I returned her smile with less energy, "In a little while. Go on ahead."

When she left our dorm, I looked back at the hundreds of pictures I'd adorned my wall with. Most of them were my own sketches of Draco, but there were several moving pictures from the Daily Prophet that I'd saved.

Draco had become quite the celebrity in London as of late. Lucius had been sentenced to life in Azkaban, and the leeches wanted to know how his son was dealing with it.

But seeing as I was only one set to receive the Daily Prophet, my fellow Beauxbatons girls knew nothing about him.

I decided it was better that way.

Sighing again, I trailed my fingers down one of the pictures before leaving the dorm and heading to dinner.

I'd spent the rest of my sixth year at Beauxbatons, and then all of my seventh. There were two weeks left of term before I was free to take on the world.

Monsieur Devaux, the Beauxbatons potions master, had been recruited to be my new Snape. He administered my blood transfusions every morning before classes, and the system worked quite well.

I'd yet to have an accident. In fact, most of the Beauxbatons girls thought I was normal. I'd even made a few friends.

But everyone could tell I was miserable.

They thought I suffered from severe depression, which was probably true. But this depression had a cause.

I tried to make up for it by conjuring Draco secretly every night in the bathroom, just staring at the magnificent Patronus. It was the only thing that could comfort me.

My parents kept contact.

For several months after everything happened, they were wary of me, but things seemed to have slipped back into the norm.

Life went on...a constant monotone.

"Molly! Sit here!" Cosette, the blonde beauty, called from their table. The Beauxbatons dining room was more like a ballroom, and there were no houses in the school, so therefore no house tables.

Instead, hundreds of circular tables filled the room, which was lined with glass windows.

The only things at all similar to Hogwarts were the big, gold doors that made up the entrance. In fact, they were almost identical.

I went to sit with Cosette and Cybille, tucking my blue dress under me and smiling at them.

It was a beautiful night. Gentle rain fell outside, and we were so high up that the stars seemed to shine brighter.

The girls started to have a conversation in French, and I lost my bearings. I'd been learning French since I arrived, but I was still quite rusty. So instead I helped myself to a crepe and some lobster bisque.

I sipped my Merlot tentatively. Beauxbatons allowed spirits, but only one glass at dinner. I was thankful for it.

It helped fill the emptiness, if only temporarily.

The evening toast was made, and then Madam Maxime welcomed us to the feast, going back to her conversation with some of the other professors.

I didn't know why, but I had a strange feeling about tonight. My gut was stirring, whether with excitement or fear, I couldn't tell.

I tried to drown it with more Merlot.

It was about halfway through the meal, however, that my gut feeling proved true.

One of the mountain guards, bundled in heavy furs, appeared at Madam Maxime's side, having entered through one of the side doors from outside.

He looked flustered, making large gestures with his gloved hands.

I squinted at him, and slowly he caught the attention of almost everyone in the room.

Lucky for him, he spoke Russian, so no one but Maxime knew what the hell he was talking about.

But then I heard a loud pound...some shouting.

It was on the other side of the gold doors. Spluttered expletives and barked protests.

Madam Maxime got to her feet, confusion crossing her face, but no one moved to stop whatever was going on.

After a few more muted thuds and a couple of grunts, there was silence.

And then both the heavy doors were shoved out of the way, and a lone figure stepped into the room, at least a dozen unconscious guards on the floor behind him.

I must've made some sort of noise.

Everyone turned to look at me.

With my jaw dropped and my eyes wide, I stared at my long lost love, standing in the doorway, soaking wet.

"Zat's eem...isn't it?" Cybille whispered to me. "Zee boy from your vall?"

I could only nod once.

Draco apparently hadn't heard my outburst, and his eyes searched the room fruitlessly.

But when at last they landed on my shocked form, I witnessed a change in his entire demeanor. He slumped slightly, letting go of a deep breath, and his severe eyes softened, then burned with a new intensity.

I didn't know how and I didn't know why...but he was here.

Twenty feet from me.

His clothes were tattered, ripped across the chest to reveal his smooth, muscular chest, he held his wand in a death grip with one hand, and his left brow trickled with scarlet blood.

My god...how many men had he fought off?

Sweeping his drenched hair out of his face, he took a determined step forward, and several of the girls squealed and scrambled form their seats to get away from him.

I remained frozen, however, half empty glass of Merlot still in my hand.

But all it took was his voice.

"_Get over here," _he growled, sounding winded and yet strong all at once as he pointed to his feet.

My glass shattered on the floor, and I was up and out of my chair before anyone could blink.

Blue skirt fanning out behind me, I dashed toward Draco with more feeling than I'd been able to muster in over a year.

And when his arms...

Oh, sweet agony, when his arms came around me, with such force and such stability, I melted into him with a moan.

Hell, we were practically crushing each other.

But the hurt was wonderful.

I pulled away to whimper, "H-How? _How?"_

"Doesn't matter," he murmured, and then our lips collided.

Several of the girls gasped, and Madam Maxime expressed her outrage rather loudly, but I didn't stop him.

I opened my mouth and begged him to surrender his tongue, clutching at his body with abandon.

He licked gently across the roof of my mouth before biting down on my bottom lip. But when our hands simultaneously slid beneath each other's shirts, he stopped us, whispering, "Not here."

I blinked, eyes hazy with desire and happiness.

"Vat do you sink you are doing?" Madam Maxime demanded. Draco turned me around and pulled me behind him.

"Sorry, Headmistress," he said, nodding Maxime, "but I'm removing her from your enrollment lists."

A wide grin stretched across my face, and I squeezed Draco's hand tightly.

Was this really happening?

Oh god, if it wasn't, it was the best fantasy I'd ever had.

"Good evening," was the last thing Draco said, before, without so much as a backward glance, we ran from the hall and toward the school's entrance.

We nearly tripped over all the unconscious guards, and I asked breathlessly, "Did you-beat all of them up?"

"Yeah, might've hit a few," he sounded distracted, pulling me to face him and giving my shoulders a gentle shake. "Do you have all you need? Is there anything you need to get?"

"No," I shook my head, unable to rid myself of the ridiculous smile. "No, I've got everything."

All I really needed was my wand, which was in my dress pocket.

Draco matched my grin, slipping his hand round the back of my neck and drawing me in for one more kiss before we left the damnable place forever.

N.E.W.T.'s could go fuck themselves.


	50. The Silence Forever

**I will openly admit to crying like a maniac while writing this. It is the last official chapter. My god. Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart, for being here every step of the way. This one is for _all of you. _WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT. Listen to:**

**You're Mine - Tragedy Machine**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter Forty-Eight**_

_**The Silence Forever**_

"You're incredible," I whispered in his ear for what must've been the millionth time. The wind whipped past us violently as I clung to his waist.

I still couldn't believe it.

He'd flown. To Beauxbatons. On a _used broom_, no less. And somehow, he'd still had the strength to skirmish with all the guards to get to me.

I just _couldn't believe it._

Draco promised about halfway there that he would fill me in on the last year in the morning. In the morning...

What did that mean?

I expected him to take us to Hogwarts-so you can imagine my surprise when we landed in the rainy streets of South London.

He tossed the broom carelessly away in an alley before snatching my hand and taking off in a run. The rain pelted us without relent, making it impossible to get even the least bit dry, but then he stopped us at a corner flat, bounding up the steps.

"What are we-"

"_Alohamora," _he whispered, and the locks slid open. Dragging me inside, he slammed the door behind him, and I didn't even get a chance to look at the place before he'd pinned me up against the wall and locked his mouth on mine.

I gave a little shriek of surprise, which quickly transformed itself into a moan, my fingers tangling in his soaking hair. He moved to ghost delicate kisses down to the base of my throat, and I managed to gasp out, "Where are we?"

"This is my grandfather, Abraxas' flat." he murmured against my skin. "He's in Ireland."

"Y-Yes," I tripped over my words as his tongue swirled behind my ear. "But what are _we _doing here?"

"I have to have you." His answer was immediate. _"Properly." _

All at once, several things happened.

My heart sped up to an abnormal pace, my breathing hitched, the blood rushed to my cheeks and a heavy throb made itself known between my legs.

Oh my _god..._

"What?" I breathed, because I had to be sure I'd heard him right.

"Let me..." he growled in my ear. "Goddamn it, baby-you've gotta let me..."

It was like my muscles were liquified. I went limp in his arms, a long, languid whine pouring out of my throat.

His fingers dug into my arms, _"Answer me."_

I nodded vigorously, clutching at his chest and slamming my head back against the wall.

His hand glided down my torso, slipping around my waist, "I'll hold you to that." And then there was a ripping sound.

I glanced down with lidded eyes and watched the scrap of blue silk that was my dress sash float to the floor. Draco grinned darkly at me, a challenge in his stare.

Next second, he'd lifted me, twisted my legs around him and started off down the hall with desperate speed. Ah, hell-he was running. We nearly tumbled into the bedroom, and with wandless magic, it lit with hundreds of warm candles.

There was an enormous bed in the center of the room, adorned in green and silver. Of course it was, if this was a Malfoy home. Draco set me on my feet at the foot of it, and there was a moment of tense stillness.

Then he splayed his hands out on my collarbone, slipping them beneath the shoulders of my dress. Another loud tear resulted in the damnable thing splitting down the middle. After yanking at a couple more stitches, the whole dress pooled at my feet, and I stood before him in nothing but my underwear and stockings.

He stared at me greedily, seeming to drink in the sight.

"What's that spell?" he murmured. "For your-"

"_Aparecium..."_ I mumbled. I didn't want him to use it. I wanted to be beautiful for him, at least once.

But Draco didn't seem to sense that at all. With a swipe of his wand and a whisper of the spell, all my crude scars appeared, marring my face and body.

"Perfection..." he breathed, and my eyes snapped up. He thrust his wand away and it clattered to the floor somewhere.

"You don't mean that," I said meekly.

His eyes narrowed, and in a blink, he'd pushed me back onto the bed, taking one of my legs in hand and rolling off the stocking with his teeth, as he'd done so long ago.

Dropping it, he kissed my ankle and whispered, "Doubt me," sliding his hands up either side of my thigh. "I_ dare_ you."

Shivering, I squirmed, trying to ease the pulsing in my groin. It was getting to be almost painful...as if it would never be fulfilled.

"Draco..." I moaned. _"Please."_

Instead of listening to me, he leaned down and spoke softly into my ear, "Taking off Emily Dickinson's clothes..."

The words brought back startling memories...that book. The book of the poems. My god, it felt like ages ago.

"_First, her tippet made of tulle, easily lifted off her shoulders and laid on the back of a wooden chair,"_ as he spoke, he gently lifted me, fingers tracing over my spine as he unhooked the clasp of my brassiere.

Somewhat true to the words, he hung it over the bedpost.

"_And her bonnet, the bow undone with a light forward pull..."_

By that, he meant my hair, tied conservatively in a bun as was Beauxbatons tradition, but with wet locks loose and plastered to my forehead from the rain.

Draco reached for the pin, and with a firm, yet soft yank, my damp curls tumbled down, spilling over the pillow like a curtain.

I was shaking by now, unable to process it all at once. I still remembered. I still remembered how beautifully he'd read this poem to me, all that time ago in the common room, just before we kissed.

It was even more radiant now, as he recited it with lust-completely from memory.

"_Then the long white dress, a more complicated matter with mother-of-pearl buttons down the back..."_ He swirled his fingertips over my naked torso, sliding them up to twist around my bare, heaving breasts. Then he replaced his hands with his lips, gliding his mouth down to my navel and dipping in with his tongue, "..._so tiny and so numerous that it takes forever..." _With every word, his voice vibrated against my skin, setting me on fire with even the smallest of sensations. That was when his hand traveled beneath the hem of my underwear, and he quoted the lines to perfection,_ "...before my hands can part the fabric, like a swimmer's diving water, and slip..." _he was interrupted by his own groan as his finger found my entrance, already as moist as the ocean, and impaled me, _"...inside."_

I keened loudly for him then, arching my back as his index finger did its work, twirling around within me. He knew all the right spots, all the right pressures...

It was almost madness.

"_The complexity..." _he continued, hooking the thumb of his free hand through the side strap and sliding my underwear slowly, _tantalizingly_, down to my knees, _"of a woman's undergarments is not to be waved off."_

And yet, it seemed that with that very wave, he tossed the last piece of my coverings away.

"_And I proceeded like an explorer, sailing toward the iceberg of her nakedness."_

Right about then, he sank down between my legs, and his nose brushed against my core with a massive inhale.

"_Draco..." _I mewed, eyes growing hazy with the pleasure-the ecstasy.

"_Later, I wrote in a notebook..."_ he trailed off, brow furrowing even as he nuzzled me in the most intimate of places.

"Ah, fuck it-" he said suddenly, shaking his head and doing wondrous things to me with the motion. "I've forgot the rest."

And his lips clamped down on my clitoris, wrenching a shrill scream of agonized bliss from the lowest place in my gut.

I came instantly.

Draco inhaled with another groan as the heady scent of my orgasm reached the air. Propping himself up on his forearms, he stared into my hazy eyes, face flushed with long-suppressed desire.

"Don't hold back," he told me, even as he rose to his knees and started with the buckle of his belt. "I want to hear _everything." _

I sat up, too, gripping his shirt and tearing at the buttons.

Once it was discarded, I set to reuniting myself with his body, tracing every contour, every angle, with trembling hands.

"Everything," he repeated. "Every_ word_, baby. Every word of what you feel."

I nodded desperately, needing him. Needing him _now._

He finally finished with his belt and tore it from his pants, but before he could go any further, I'd met him up on my knees and slid my hand beneath his briefs, muffling his surprise with a deep, longing kiss.

He was harder than iron, straining against his underclothes, and I didn't hesitate to free him. Together, we rid him off the rest of his coverings, sending them to join the piles on the floor.

And this time, I was unafraid to look at him.

He was _huge._ Just like I remembered.

Draco pressed me down into the mattress, sliding his hands down my arms and entwining our fingers. His tongue danced across my neck, moving down to suck one of my nipples into his mouth.

He released my hands to reached down and spread my thighs, and for one blissful second, I felt him at my entrance-but then he stopped.

I growled, _"Don't. You. Da-"_

"Shh," he whispered softly, nipping at my lips before murmuring, "Birth control."

"Oh..." I breathed, looking a little sheepish, and I watched as he reluctantly slid off of me, admiring him with every step he took to retrieve his wand.

Why did we have to wear clothes? It was surely a sin to keep _that_ covered up all the time.

But then I saw it.

Just as he turned around, and the candlelight gleamed across his bare, muscular back.

Scars. Deep, purple claw marks.

Like me.

"Oh my god..." I breathed, and Draco glanced up just in time to catch my stare. He winced.

"Oh, _baby..." _I whimpered, feeling the tears start at the back of my eyes. I'd forgotten.

_How_ could I've forgotten?

He was a werewolf now. Cursed forever.

Because of me.

Draco rushed to me, covering my mouth with his palm in an instant, "I don't want to hear it. No matter what you say, it was not, and will never be, your fault."

He'd read my mind.

"_I don't want to hear it,"_ he stressed. "They're healed, and I love you. That's all that matters."

Regardless, a few tears rained down on his hand.

Draco's eyes softened at that, and he leaned down to kiss the droplets away. Moments later, he cast a quick charm, and I watched as my belly glowed a deep violet for a moment, before fading away.

Draco's wand returned to its place on the floor.

"Spread your legs, love..." he hummed into my ear before laying me back on the bed once more.

I sucked back my tears and reminded myself of the throbbing inside of me-this desire I had ignored for so long. _Too_ long.

So I parted my thighs, welcoming him to every inch of me, inside and out.

But the wolf kept pulsing at the back of my mind.

"Are you-"

Again, he seemed to read me, and shook his head, "I'm under control. Well..." he cast a glance down at his shameless erection, "mostly."

I grinned at that, a small laugh bubbling out of me despite my tears.

Draco buried his face in the crook of my neck, his breaths like gentle, whispering winds against my skin, and he poised himself above me, waiting for my signal.

"_Please..."_ was all I said.

And he entered me.

I didn't expect the ecstasy. I didn't expect to feel anything other than pain, as that was how I'd been acquainted to it.

But this was no pain.

This was an explosion. A burst of pleasure so wildly intense, I was sure it was illegal.

And true to my word, I let Draco know it, screaming my love and my lust at the top of my lungs.

He was quick to start moving, in and out, in and out.

_Oh...god..._

He rocked into me with a sensual, demanding rhythm, like an animal stalking its prey. Paced, careful...

Exotic.

And I suddenly understood all the rumors that had gone around Slytherin that Draco could have any girl screaming his name in a millisecond.

I understood it because it was true.

_Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth._

I started spluttering in Parseltongue, hissing and gasping, for once able to hear what it actually sounded like.

And when Draco responded...oh, _fuck. _It was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard.

We approached our peaks rapidly, clenching and panting and writhing against one another, and when at last it hit...

...it was like a tidal wave.

All the emotions. Every single thought that had ever passed between the two of us was released in a mad rush.

And I'd never been closer to Heaven in my entire life.

Draco collapsed on top of me, panting huskily in my ear.

"I remembered it..." he whispered.

"What?"

"The end of the poem."

A smile curved at my lips as he finished it for me, and between each phrase, he placed a kiss somewhere on my inflamed body.

"_And I could hear her sigh when finally it was unloosed, the way some readers sigh when they realize that Hope has feathers, that reason is a plank, that life is a loaded gun...that looks right at you with a yellow eye."_

I pulled him to me, content just to hold him in my arms.

"Love me," he murmured against my shoulder. "That's all I ask. Love me as I love you-_always. _I beg you. I want you to tattoo your name across every inch of me..."

The tears were forming again.

"I want you to own me...and I want to own you. I'm yours. Dear god, please tell me," he was pleading now, his voice taking on a desperate edge. "Tell me that you're mine."

I shut my eyes and let the tears flow, basking in the realization that I would die a happy woman, were this to be the rest of my life.

And so I whispered, as my fingers tangled in the bleach blonde hair that had become so infamous to this world,

"I'm yours."

_~ Fin ~_

* * *

**Alright, nobody panic. There will be an epilogue. I'll tie up all the loose ends there. I promise :)  
**


	51. Epilogue

***Sniffle* My god! It's the last chapter! For real! I can't believe it! Thank you to all of my faithful readers. Without you, this would never have happened! I love you all :) :) :) XOXOXOXOXOXO. Listen to:**

**The Reason - Hoobastank (This one is PERFECT.)**

**Enjoy :) (For the last time :'( ...)**

**Epilogue **

_~ Ten Years Later ~_

"Eat your greens. I shouldn't have to tell you again."

The boy stuck out his little, pink tongue at me, shoving away the vegetables with an indignant huff.

"_Scorpius._ Eat. Those. Vegetables," I demanded, pushing them back in front of him. "You want to be strong when you grow up, don't you?"

Glaring at me, he stuffed a green bean in his mouth with a disgusted expression and then hissed something inappropriate in Parseltongue.

"Ah!" I snapped at him. _"Language! _Just think what Uncle Blaise would say if he found out you were feeding those words to his children!"

"Michael and Christopher don't speak Parselmouth, _mum_. It shouldn't be a problem."

Turning away from him, I shook my head at myself as I stirred the eggs, muttering, "Just like his father."

Another, littler blonde head bobbed into the kitchen then, sweeping past the backs of my legs and giggling as he crashed into the table for breakfast.

"Careful, Ceph," I sighed, not even bothering to look as a glass broke and something spilled. It drizzled onto the floor and wet my bare feet. _"Scorgify..._" I cast over my shoulder before tipping the eggs onto a serving platter.

As I distributed them onto the boys' plates, I noticed out the corner of my eye the droplets of water falling from Ceph's white-blonde bangs.

"Cepheus!" I reached out to touch his sopping wet hair. "What is the meaning of this?"

He opened his happy mouth to reply, but was quickly interrupted by a deep voice resonating from the stairs. "Molly! Molly, where the bloody hell is Ce-"

His bounding footsteps stopped as he rounded the corner and saw his son, seated at the table, only half-washed.

"Found him," I said wryly, turning away with a smirk and cleaning out the pan.

Draco made a gruff noise, finishing with his dark green tie and pulling the knot tight as he approached the table. "So help me, I will cast an Unforgivable on this boy!" he swore as he took his seat and yanked a plate of eggs in front of him.

"Tell Scor to eat his greens while you're at it." I grinned, joining them.

"Scor, eat your greens," Draco muttered.

"Eat your green beans, Scorpius!" Ceph trilled before I shot him a sharp look.

Scorpius glared at him, throwing out his hand to slap his brother's away but instead knocking over a glass of pumpkin juice.

"That's it!" I jumped up. "Go! Both of you! Off to the Zabini's! Now! Without breakfast!"

They shot out of their seats like darts and chorused in harmony, "Thanks mum!" as they bolted out the front door.

Exhaling slowly, I sat back down, taking one last bite of egg before clearing the table with my wand. When I looked up, Draco's smug face was staring at me.

"What?" I seethed. "They're impossible!"

"Well, don't look at me," he said. "I'm only half the equation."

"Ugh!" I got up again and went to the door, peering out the side window to watch the boys gallop away toward Blaise's family home-also, conveniently, the home of their best friends.

There was a pause, and then Draco's warm, callused hands rested on the down curves of my hips, pulling me back to lean agains this chest. He belted me in with his arms, lowering his lips to my ear.

"You know...they're going to be at the Zabini's all day."

"Yes they are," I agreed.

"For_ hours,_" he whispered seductively.

A smile quirked at my lips, "Indeed."

Another pause...and then, "I"m calling in sick," before I was suddenly hoisted up over Draco's strong shoulder and carried away toward the staircase.

"Draco! _No! _You have to go to work!" But I was hardly protesting at all.

"Do I? I can't recall..."

He carried me quickly up the steps, as if to beat the battle of wills in my mind, and flung open the door to the master bedroom.

"_Draco..." _I groaned, trying to fight it. I had things I had to do today.

"Shh..." he breathed, tossing me onto the bed and then crawling over me. "It's been _ages _since I made love to you."

"You made love to me in the shower.._.last night,"_ I corrected, giggling.

"Then I must not be satisfied."

He trailed smooth kisses up and down my throat, laving his tongue across my collarbone. As I began to unlace his tie, I realized with a sudden sadness, "You must be near the Change, then. It's this week, isn't it?"

He pulled away, dark eyes finding me and giving me a serious look.

"It has nothing to do with the Change."

And then he kissed me, and it was like we were eighteen again.

"Absolutely _nothing..."_

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys have loved this as much as I have. Leave a review with your favorite moment from the story. I'd be honored to hear from you guys. IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY: I have another Draco fanfiction in progress on this sight that you might like. Take a look at Like Madmen on my profile. Love to all! Thanks for being with me until the very end... :')  
**


End file.
